The Leaf that Found its Way
by indogirl7
Summary: Lord of the Rings or LotR crossover. After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who’s worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth
1. The Wizard and the Bodyguard

**The Leaf that Found its Way**

**Summary:** (NarutoxLotR) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece, I doubt there will be any necessary OCs, but I'll see as the fic goes along…

**Betas:** Thanks to Sherlockian Slytherin and Tsukiyomi the Yami!

**Re-Update:** 11 February 2007, new format & Proof read. Thanks to my betas!

**Author Notes:** 3rd fic on ff net and 1st in the Naruto section! This is a special fic for anyone who hasn't read a Naruto x LotR fic! I've read some pretty good starters for Naruto x LotR but the main character tend to focus around Naruto. So for this fic… Main character: Kakashi Hatake!

Constructive advises, ideas or opinions are welcomed, BUT no flames plz! I don't think anyone should ever receive flames, they only discourage others to continue fics and it doesn't help authors to improve their ability. I'm currently a crossover author (see profile) and plan to be original in terms of writing. So if my updates are pretty late, do forgive me… It takes time to get good ideas for a palatable plot, but I can guarantee to make plot like no other fic (at least that's what I've been told)… For the first chapter 4000+ words! (without AU notes) Hopefully it's detailed…

_**Things to consider before you read:**_

**1) Post Kakashi Gaiden:** This fic is mainly about Kakashi's younger self. If you haven't read the Kakashi Gaiden (Chapter in the Manga), there's a lot of spoilers here. You've been warned. He's roughly 14 years old now and about a few months after Rin and the Fourth's death (I'll make it in this fic they both died during the Kyuubi attack). So I'd say it's been at least a year after Obito Uchiha's death (at 13 years old he became jounin).

**2) For LotR:** During the War of the Ring (aka FotR, TTT, RotK). I'll follow the movie and the book (if needed)… I plan to balance the two. So don't worry if you haven't heard about something from the book because you've only seen the movie. I'll elaborate the best as I can!

**3) Geographically:** Middle Earth is located far northwest while Fire Country (where the Village Hidden in the Leaves is located) is far to the South East. The five Shinobi countries or the other countries near Middle Earth do not make contact due to Middle Earth's reputation in constant war and the dark lord's domain (aka Mordor) that blocks the east passage into Middle Earth.

**4) Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu:** Being an ANBU, Kakashi would most likely have copied a few new jutsus with the Sharingan. At this moment, Kakashi still has two swirls (tomoe) on his Sharingan… so I would guess he hasn't got used to it yet. Plus, Kakashi does not have his summoning technique yet.

Yeah, I know your bored reading all the notes but just to make it clear when you read… okay then, on to the fanfic!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: 'The Wizard and the Bodyguard.'**_

"_Once I heard from a person say, 'Do not follow where the paths may lead; go instead where there is no path and leave a trail.'(Robert Frost) As long as I could remember in being a shinobi, was I following that path or was I finding a new one? I couldn't tell; all there was to a shinobi were missions, and regulations to be followed. Even after Obito died, I found I haven't changed; I was even more of a tool than before." – Hatake, Kakashi._

------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Middle Earth

_Eriador, West of Middle Earth_

Forest Clearing

_Morning_

-----------------------------------------

In a clearing in the woods sat a very old man waiting to see his 'body guard' that he had hired from a foreign country. Of course, this old man wasn't just any old grandpa; he was a wizard. A pretty old one at that, considering he had lived at least well… just say 700 men's life expectancy rates (50 years) added all together. You do the math. As what wizards usually wear, he wore grey wizard like clothes, a pointy hat, plus a staff. And when I had mentioned that he was a 'grandpa', yes, I meant that he also had a very long grey beard and looked as if he had a lot of grandchildren although he didn't have any. As most of his attributes were grey, one of his nicknames of course was 'Gandalf the Grey'. Though he was simply called Gandalf.

Gandalf the Grey stared amusedly at the opened scroll he had in his hand as he sat down on a large log smoking through his pipe. The scroll wasn't the typical parchment, for it had a covering with symbols that looked like leaves and a seal that had to be broken by blood. 'Interesting', Gandalf thought as he read through the scroll.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**-Inside the Scroll-**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dear Gandalf the Grey,

Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, hereby accepts your mission, which requests for assistance within the lands of Middle Earth. I assure you that I have chosen the best and most willing shinobi for this mission. Seeing as this is an S-Rank mission and has the possibility of becoming an Un-Ranked mission, I know you may have problems in payment. However, please do not concern yourself with such things, you only have to pay half the price of what was considered. Please take this as my thanks for saving my life thirty years ago.

I have sent a team of four shinobi to you. Apparently the other three are on a mission and will join you much later. The ninja who will meet you first is named Hatake Kakashi; who has signed the contract last (see contract scroll). Hopefully he will be of assistance to you, although he has been having rather hard experiences these past few months. I'd be very thankful if you could at least help him find the light within himself.

Yours sincerely,

Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ninja", Gandalf said the word. It clearly sounded odd since there were no records of ninjas in the history of Middle Earth. Even Gandalf himself knew only of the existence of 'Ninjas' or 'Shinobi' from his encounter with Sarutobi those thirty years ago. From Gandalf's point of view, Ninjas were basically humans who were bounty hunters. They would do jobs from something as simple as taking out weeds or delivery services, to reconnaissance jobs gaining enemy intelligence or risky assassinations of dangerous and wanted criminals in order to get their pay. Despite all of this, they were still human, Gandalf held a respect for them. Indeed they had a life span of that of lesser men in comparison to the Numenoreans (humans who can live up to 200 years old) or the Elven kind. Yet their intelligence, their skill and their power were above the Numenoreans and even in some cases they had un-natural abilities over the Elves.

It was as though ninjas were a mix of the Eldar (elves) and Men. Those who had the largest desire, at the same time respected and had the ability to manipulate nature.

'Help him find the light within himself?' Gandalf eyed the sentence oddly. He wondered what about this ninja would make the Hokage worry so much.

Gandalf sighed as he waited. For some reason this 'Hatake Kakashi' hadn't shown up for the last five minutes.

----------------------------------------

Above the Tree in the Forest clearing…

----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, above where Gandalf sat on a tree and hidden in the leaves was a young ANBU who stared interestedly at his 'supposed to be client'. He wore the same outfit as he did for normal jounin missions like a year ago and not the ANBU armour because he wasn't on an ANBU mission. A dark blue shirt with buckles to the front and his back that looked like an 'X' which now supported two swords: one, his ANBU standardized katana and the other his father's chakra blade. He had two primary pouches that were buckled to his belt at the back and a secondary one tied to his right thigh. His arms were protected with plated armour, and his hands wore fingerless gloves with metal protection plates on the forehand. But no one would have seen his attire since he was wearing his black ANBU cover, which had a hood. As it was a necessity for the ANBU to conceal themselves, Kakashi had worn his white wolf mask. He had orders to take his mask off when he met the client, but that would have to wait for later. The ANBU was more curious of what his client _was_.

Hokage-sama said that the client was a 'wizard'. Someone who had powers called 'magic' (Middle Earth's saying of chakra) and they were immortal by age. From what Kakashi was looking at, the man in front of him was old enough to be called oji-san (grandpa/old man). Was he really that strong? To Kakashi at the moment, he looked like a normal aging old man… but even the Hokage who was old wasn't an opponent to be trifled with. In addition, his aura and eyes had the sort of wisdom that Hokage-sama had. He also had a broad sword on his belt and staff beside him. From what the ANBU had seen through the Sharingan, the wizard had a large amount of chakra and so did the staff. Kakashi figured that maybe the staff was a sort of medium that wizards used to release their power, very similar to how ninjas used hand seals to do jutsu.

Not too far off was the wizard's horse grazing on some grass. It was white and amazing to look at; for one thing, it didn't seem to be an ordinary horse. From what the ANBU surveyed, the old man had come alone, according to contract. No spies, no traps and no indication of danger in sight. Like the Hokage had warned him, Middle Earth was a continent that had always been dangerous. It was just two days ago when he was travelling on a footpath that Kakashi was attacked by foul creatures known as 'orcs' or 'yrch' in the elvish. The orcs were certainly the most hideous, deformed, and smelliest creatures that Kakashi had ever laid his eyes on. Though the foul things had aggressive and hostile behaviour and relished in the torture of any living thing, they surely weren't too bright. The ANBU had easily lured them into a trap he had set up and burned them into ash. 'Bunch of bakas' Kakashi thought and snorted. Even though they weren't the intelligent kind, the orcs certainly won in numbers. It was because of them Kakashi decided he would travel through the safety of the trees than waste his weapons provisions (such as shurikens and kunai). Speaking of provisions… Kakashi was rather glad he stocked up well for this mission.

This mission apparently would be a long term one, possibly a year and a half long… that was… if he survived… but if he didn't… on second thought, he didn't want to think about it. He had prepared himself well; at least that was what the ANBU thought. It was a wonder why the mission was marked from a S-Rank to an Un-Ranked mission… none of the other Five Great Shinobi countries even dared to set foot on Middle Earth's soil for they were afraid of a 'Dark Lord'. According to the intelligence that his village received from the neighbouring countries, the 'Dark Lord' had powers that rivaled the bijus (the infamous tailed demons), could create armies of dark beings and was in fact immortal. Many of its (Middle Earth's) inhabitants indeed had fought constant wars, thus earning Middle Earth a reputation of lands that none from the further east could go to without taking risks. Even Kakashi wondered why he volunteered in the first place… he was even the last shinobi who signed the contract… truthfully, he wasn't keen on going on a mission like this, but it was the Hokage who had persuaded him…

Other time consuming preparations also included learning the land's languages, to Kakashi's surprise, Middle Earth was rich in culture despite its reputation for being an untouchable country because of constant wars. He learnt the Common Tongue first, which was said to be the language that the Middle Earth folk used the most. Yet, the languages he liked the most were the elvish languages; he certainly liked the pronunciation of the words. They were soothing and the writing was similar to back home (though they weren't as complex). Thanks to Hokage-sama, he was able to learn it quickly… but one could understand why he was a quick learner since Kakashi was a child prodigy. He had graduated from the Ninja Academy at age 5, achieved the rank of a Chunin (middle rank ninja) at 6, and became Jounin at 13. Other languages he had learned (though not as thoroughly as Elvish and the Common Tongue) were Dwarvish and snippets of the Black tongue (due to lack of information). For one thing, Middle Earth did have a lot of races compared to where the ANBU came from.

"Hatake Kakashi, where are you?" The old man seemed to be muttering under his breath to no one in particular.

Kakashi just stood there in the trees not moving at all; from what the ANBU translated from the wizard's body language, he had a hunch Gandalf wasn't aware that Kakashi had been above him all this time. 'Problematic old man', the ANBU thought. Regardless of the amount of Chakra the old man had, Kakashi had a feeling he didn't use it for detecting or certainly didn't know how to sense other people's chakra. Or maybe… people in Middle Earth weren't aware how to manipulate chakra? If that was the case, then it was an advantage. 'They'd be surprised to see clones.' Kakashi snickered.

"Thirty minutes late. I wonder if he had problems coming here." Gandalf thought out loud.

The ANBU only cocked an eyebrow up at the comment in annoyance. He had somehow picked up Obito's chronic lateness when he was in Konohagakure, but when it came to missions, especially when meeting up with a client… he was NEVER late. At times even Kakashi was at the intended spot hours before the client would get there. It was a safety procedure to an ANBU, just in case their client turned against their contract. About coming to Middle Earth… Kakashi had plenty of problems, plenty, and was too lazy to count them all. The major ones were passing enemy countries without getting caught (though he managed to copy some good earth, water and fire style jutsus along the way), transportation going to Middle Earth was rare, and going through the southern country called Harad wasn't particularly easy or more correctly he went around it and traveled by ship.

"It seems he may not be coming, should I come here again tomorrow?" the old man muttered again.

Kakashi scowled in his mind, 'Baka no Wizard.' Well, certainly his client wasn't too much aware of how concealed ninjas were. The ANBU rolled his eyes and decided to show himself. He simply leaned to the right, adjusted his chakra so he wouldn't fall off the branch, twirled and came face to face with the old wizard (in Kakashi's case, upside down.)

The reaction was instantaneous, the wizard nearly tripped on the log he was sitting on, "By the Valar! Who are you?"

"You called?" said Kakashi in a bored tone.

"I don't seem to remember about calling anyone." The wizard said curtly. There was certainly distrust in his eyes.

"But I did recall you were asking where I was." The ninja said smoothly. "I'm Hatake Kakashi or just Kakashi, if you will. I was requested by Hokage-sama for this mission." The ANBU introduced himself as he bowed to the old man, all the while still standing upside down from the branch he was perched at.

Gandalf was more interested on how his soon to be bodyguard was having no problems whatsoever hanging upside down without any normal explanations than the introduction the ninja had made, but shook that off as there were other pressing matters he had to attend to. "Why were you late?" Gandalf asked as the first question came to mind.

"I wasn't. I came here three hours before you did _sir_." Kakashi said. "I thought it was in the contract to call me through a whistle three times."

Gandalf only stood looking at the ANBU for a moment, and then went back to his battered looking bag pulled and out the contract scroll. His eyes flickered down as he read and soon came face to face with the ninja again. What the ninja in front of him said was right.

"Sorry, forgive this old man for his memory is not as good as his younger days."

"Apology accepted." Kakashi replied as he flipped from the branch and landed lightly on the ground.

Gandalf studied the foreigner. He was wearing mostly black, the most notable features of the stranger was the long sleeved black jacket with a hood and that his contractor was wearing a white mask. From what Gandalf could tell, the mask resembled a wolf. The wizard wasn't sure what it meant, but Gandalf clearly saw his visitor was concealing his identity. However, what caught the wizard's attention the most was…

"You seem rather short for a ninja…" Gandalf commented.

Kakashi was rather glad he had a mask on or the wizard would have clearly seen the grimace on his face. "I'll take that as a compliment." Stated the Shinobi. Honestly, Kakashi was glad he broke his voice a month ago and it sounded deep, or else he had a feeling his client would see him as a normal child. The ANBU was very aware that Middle Earth still had beliefs that a child had no place in being spies and assassinating other people.

"May I see your face? The contract does allow me to see your identity."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not until we reach a place you call Rivendell do I have the permission to show you."

Gandalf eyes darted towards the scroll in his hands and back to Kakashi. "Indeed I have missed a minor detail again. Very well, shall we get going… master Hatake?"

The ANBU was slightly startled when the wizard called him with such formalities. "Just Kakashi. I do not hold any titles as I work for you."

"Done, then you will refer me as Gandalf or the elves would call me-"

"Mithrandir. I like Mithrandir better."

The wizard raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama told me." Kakashi masked the information to cover up the old man's curiosity.

Gandalf nodded. "And I assume you would be a part of the ANBU? Or roughly translated as the Assassination Tactics Special Military Force?"

"Yes." Kakashi answered indifferently. "Though the mission only requires me as a Jounin (high rank ninja) once we arrive in Rivendell."

"Come then, we must make haste. Do you have a horse with you?"

Kakashi gave a small whistle as he called a black horse over to him, with his backpack. The two then both mounted their horses and rode through the lands of Middle Earth. As they rode, Gandalf kept an eye on his bodyguard who was riding side by side with him. Kakashi was constantly alert to his surroundings while his horse pressed on, following Gandalf's. Though his new guard was smaller in stature, the ninja emitted a feeling of safety that calmed the wizard. If truly this guard of his was one of the best the Third Hokage had sent, then maybe Gandalf should give up his suspicions about the ninja. Help in Middle Earth certainly wasn't always there when it was needed, even if it meant hiring an assassin.

The ANBU was sensitive to the fact that Gandalf seemed to doubt him. Luckily he had preformed a special genjutsu that would make the victim feel secure or safe from harm. It was usually used for genins (low rank ninjas) or unsuspecting enemies who were about to be killed, but for now it was good enough. Kakashi now concluded that if Middle Earth's inhabitants didn't know about chakra at all, most likely they wouldn't know about ninjutsu or genjutsu. It was safe to say the ANBU would be able to do his task more easily. Yet, he had to be careful of those who might have the ability to manipulate chakra.

The two rode on till noon, before they stopped. Gandalf had said they'd depart again within three and a half hours, which caught the ANBU's attention that a mission was most likely soon to be underway. From the facial features of the wizard, Kakashi predicted that Gandalf was weary as if he had ridden for days. It seemed the old man was in a hurry, as if chasing what little time he had left. "You should rest more." Kakashi urged. "There may be something important you have to do, but don't over exert yourself."

Gandalf chuckled. "You're very different from other people who first meet me, very respectful with elders."

"It's necessary for a Shinobi to take care of their client's well-being." Kakashi said shrugging it off. "And… where I come from it's important to respect your elders".

"Konohagakure is your village?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes."

Gandalf smiled at the Shinobi, "Far south east."

Kakashi nodded but changed the subject. "Am I wrong to presume that what is bothering you most is my first task?"

The wizard only looked at the ANBU silently and replied, "Not bad at guessing Kakashi. You have a way of reading other's minds?"

"No, but your body language clearly states your weariness and worry." The ANBU said. "I'd suggest you sleep for two hours, you can explain my mission later. I'll watch out for you."

'A caring one.' The wizard thought as a grin grew upon his face. "Well, it seems you have persuaded this old man quite well. In two hours then."

The ANBU nodded as he watched the old man lay out his bag for a pillow under a tree and dozed off to sleep. 'He's a lot more tired than I expected.' Kakashi thought. The wizard indeed had ridden for days… The mission probably would be something against time, and it sounded he had some protecting to do. Speaking of being a watch out…

'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!' (Shadow Replication)

Instantly, three shadow clones were formed. Kakashi directed two clones to be a lookout through the trees, while the other would travel around the perimeter of the area to gather information. Kage bunshins were pretty handy when one worked alone, since what ever they experienced, the user would know… perfect for spying.

Without anything else to do, Kakashi surveyed the area where they were at by opening a scroll map he had received from the Hokage. Middle Earth's terrain was dominated by plains and forests, and mountains, which may prove useful in doing elemental type jutsus. Yet the land did have a flaw, it was a large continent after all. Twice as large as fire country…to travel sufficiently, you'd at least need a horse if you were on the plains… but the mountains posed a different matter. Most likely you'd have to go on foot, or pass the only two roads that were available. One of them was the 'High pass', which was usually used by men, Dwarves or the elves that inhabit the Rhovanion region such as Mirkwood, the Lonely Mountains and Esgaroth. The other was through a way that was marked by a tower called Isenguard. There was also another way besides the two passes… but that path went underground through the gates of Moria, and Kakashi wasn't certain if people still used that way frequently.

Both of them apparently were at the East-West Road in between the town called Bree and a hill called Weathertop. From what the ANBU heard from the locals at Bree (with his clone), Weathertop used to be a watchtower in the past, but now it was rubble. It wasn't too far off from where they were located; at least three to four hours' ride away from their current spot.

There was a lot to take into account for Middle Earth; the lack of technology was also a problem and an advantage at the same time. Problem meaning he would have to use minimum usage while fighting and an advantage to go against the enemy. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the homing beacon he had on his hitai-ate (forehead protector) that had the symbol of the village. It was there so his team later on would locate him easily. Another reason why he brought his hitai-ate with him was to cover his Sharingan eye later on when he couldn't wear his mask.

Kakashi sighed as he looked around him, things looked pretty peaceful…

--------------------------------------------

Two hours later…

--------------------------------------------

The ANBU tapped the old man's shoulder lightly to wake him up. Amusedly he watched the wizard getting up without any difficulty. That was very different from what Kakashi had experienced with Obito when he used to be with Rin and his sensei. Not only did Obito have a problem with being late… he certainly wasn't a morning person either. That habit had made Obito an easy target for his sensei to demonstrate for Kakashi and Rin on how to use water based jutsus. 'Don't dwell on the past again.' Kakashi thought as he shook himself out of the memory. He needed to focus on the mission more.

Casually, Kakashi handed the old man some tea, which he had boiled water for just thirty minutes ago. Gandalf had taken it in gratitude and sipped it slowly. He looked at the ANBU.

Kakashi instantly read what was on his mind, "I drank my tea an hour ago. May I have information on my task, Mithrandir?"

"A true worker, aren't we?" Gandalf smiled. "I'll tell you then." The wizard paused for a moment before he started. "You are aware that these lands have a Dark lord in the name of Sauron?"

"Yes, at Bree I heard a rumour about his Nine followers; five currently heading to the east if I'm not wrong." Kakashi stated.

"Those are your primary targets. I will warn you that no weapon is penetrable to kill them, even if you did, there is a chance a curse would take over you. They are called the Ringwraiths or the Nazgul, nine once great kings who are now slaves to do the Dark Lord's bidding. I suggest you stick to long range weapons or any means of fire would be a natural offense to make them back away."

"What do they look like?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"They all wear black hoods and the horses in their steed aren't quite alive or-"

"The undead?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Anything else I need to know?" the ANBU asked.

"There are four Hobbits you need to protect with a man who calls himself Strider. He's a ranger."

Kakashi's head leaned on to the side. "Hobbits?"

"Small folk, they're quite easy to spot. They're short, usually have curly hair, and have hairy feet." Gandalf said.

'That sounds…weird...' Kakashi thought awkwardly, but he let it slide. "How will they know me if I'm their ally?"

"Refer to my elvish name, or to this." Said the wizard as he gave a parchment to Kakashi.

The ANBU looked through it briefly. "A poem? It's pretty well written."

Gandalf nodded. "There also might be help from the elven realm, and I have a hunch Glorfindel won't be coming, but Arwen."

Kakashi only blinked and looked at the wizard silently for an explanation.

"Glorfindel is second in lordship over Rivendell to Lord Elrond. Arwen is the daughter of Lord Elrond, who rules Rivendell. If she does come to help, see as it that you also protect her and escort her to Rivendell safely." Gandalf described.

"So, it's eradicating five Ringwraiths, protecting four Hobbits, a ranger and an elf if she comes, then escort her back home." The ANBU listed off. "What about you?"

"I will try to get the other four Ringwraiths' attention away from you, it would be folly to be tailed by nine but it's the only thing I can do." Gandalf said.

"… I'm going to let my client go into danger by himself?" the ANBU asked briskly. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Like it or not, Kakashi, it is a part of the contract for you to obey my orders. Do, don't question."

"…Fine." The ANBU reluctantly agreed, since when did he question his client? Kakashi then kept reminding himself to focus on the mission. "But if you don't come back, I'll look for you." Mentally Kakashi added, 'Even if it means dragging your dead body back to Rivendell.'

"Head for Weathertop, they are supposed to meet me there. Hopefully we'll meet again safely in Rivendell." Gandalf said as he mounted on his white horse.

Kakashi mounted on his own horse while he dismissed his clones unnoticed by the wizard. "In a few days then, Mithrandir?"

"Aye." Gandalf said.

The two both parted their ways swiftly. Gandalf headed towards the south, while Kakashi headed east towards Weathertop. 'Three to four hours to Weathertop…' thought Kakashi as he rode on his horse. Most likely he would get there by nightfall, and it would be easier to move around with the cover of darkness. But the enemy had that advantage as well… He would have to be extra careful in facing his opponents this time, since the wizard had warned him about trying to avoid melee attacks. Then Kakashi thought about fire attacks… Most likely he'll be using fire elemental jutsus or exploding tags as another alternative. The shinobi was slightly worried since it was his first time facing a 'not so human or alive' opponent.

"I hope this mission goes well." The ANBU mumbled to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED…

------------------------------------------------------

Not bad for the first chapter huh? Comments, recommendations or things to fix, please tell me what you think! I know it's got a lot of flaws in it… but if you got ideas for the plot, I'd be glad to hear it out. I plan to write something about Jiraya and the Third in the next chapter. Help anyone? I'll gladly write up the credits for anyone with ideas!

By the way, I'm looking for a beta for this fic. Is there anyone good with fighting scenes or at least point me out a good Naruto fic that has good fighting scenes? It would really help a LOT. Credits for helping will be put up on my next chapter!

Facts from the book:

-'Mithrandir' is Gandalf's nickname among the elves meaning 'grey pilgrim'

-Gandalf already was friends before the Two Towers with Shadowfax (the White horse in Rohan).

-Glorfindel was the one who took Frodo on the horse to Rivendell, not Arwen according to the book.

-The 'Valar' are considered to be the gods that created and who are watching over Middle Earth.

Anyone interested in my other xover/crossover fics just go to my profile…

Next Chapter:

_**Chapter 2: 'To Rescue and to Protect.'**_


	2. To Rescue and to Protect

**The Leaf that Found its Way**

**Summary:** (LotR crossover) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece, I doubt there will be any necessary OCs, but I'll see as the fic goes along…

**Betas:** Sherlockian Slytherin and Tsukiyomi the Yami

**Re-Update:** 11 February 2007, new format & Proof read. Thanks to my betas!

**Author Notes:** I wasn't expecting to have very constructive reviews at the start, but thanks to **Megaolix**, **The Void of Death**, **Chinksta**, **Enchatress10** and **Galaxya** for reviewing the first chapter!

To **Megaolix**, Yes, I'd agree this fic has great potential to becoming a good crossover… and don't worry, I'll do my best to write it out and finish it. Even if it means going at a slow pace. Thanks for the tip **Galaxya**, I've experienced writing a fic I took on more slowly then usual 'fast paced' fics and it turned out really well. It turned out to have over 90,000 words plus over 100 reviews (currently)… I'm hoping this fic turns out that way! Don't hesitate to tell me if you found good fics with good fighting scenes! As for **Chinksta** and **The Void of Death,** thanks for making my fic an instant fav and alert… I promise I won't let you down!

As for what **Enchantress10** had said:

"_The only thing that is a bit problematic is that Middle Earth and Fire Country are in the same world. And that the difference between the Middle Age lifestyle of M. Earth and the technological era of Naruto is a bit hard to take. Isn't Middle Earth a whole world, like the word 'Earth' would suggest it? Maybe it would be better to make them exist in different dimensions, or something."_

Oops, I forgot to tell this at the beginning of the fic. Gomen! (Sorry!) I'll make it clear so no one gets confused. Thanks for pointing this out! Since not many people are familiar with the book, it may be hard to take it in at first.

**So, please, please, PRETTY PLEASE read this before we read on: **(It saves the confusion and may broaden your general knowledge err… just say LotR and history wise…hehe)

1) **Technically 'Middle Earth':** was Tolkein's (and Peter Jackson's) reference to 'Medieval Earth' or the continent of Europe that existed within the medieval times where there were kings and knights. Location wise, it would be nearly like saying 'a continent that exists in the middle of the world'. The Lord of the Rings was also inspired by the stories of King Arthur; basically it's a large continent then a 'world'. Even Tolkein himself had said if Middle Earth was compared to the Europe we know, Hobbiton (The Shire where the hobbits live) is said to be Oxford, England in his biography. If you look on the map of Middle Earth, you'll notice the sea is _only on one side_ of the map. It indicates that Middle Earth was not an 'island continent', like we see the on our own world map (all the continents are surrounded by water). You could say it's an incomplete map since it doesn't give information on what countries that might surround Middle Earth, when there were references that there were men called the Harad (Southerners) who were said to live further south.

In this fic, Kakashi explains he had to go around the country by ship. Just say he went through the Mediterranean Sea then going through Turkey.

2) **The War of the Ring: **was basically based on Tolkein's life when he was in World War One. So don't be surprised if the geography of the world and the forces that fought with one another remind you about history. Anyone want to guess where Mordor should be now? WWI Germany… get the picture? Yup, go look in your history books! World War One (1914-1918) Yeah, I know… I'm a history freak… U

3) **About technology: **The reason why Middle Earth is underdeveloped or lacks technology is mainly caused by the Elves. Remember that the Elves are _immortal_, they don't age, they can't get sick and they are the ones that preserve Middle Earth as the way it is… though they can be killed (which killing method you choose, e.g. killed by poison, crush them with rocks, blow em to bits…etc.). It's like this; if you were to live for thousands of years… you'd most likely want to live in a world that never changes. It's different for mortals… because we have shorter lives; we want to make a difference before we die... hence the development in technology. Not only did the elves preserved Middle Earth the way it is (culture, lifestyle, development), but also it's the constant war period that makes Middle Earth isolated from the other nations. Middle Earth tends to focus on its internal problems, then external… On the other side, other nations would tend to avoid getting into a war, seeing how unstable Middle Earth is… because as far as I remember there are no organizations like the 'United Nations' in the world of Naruto like we have… so the Naruto world does lack in international relations….

4) **Different Dimensions:** I wanted to do it as a 'different dimension' at first, but I just don't find it very amusing. Or I lack the 'reason' on how the character gets there. Too many authors have used that in many crossovers… and it's getting old… it doesn't even sound logical, even by Naruto standards… I find it more realistic if Kakashi was sent on a full-scale mission, then him _'suddenly getting thrown'_ into Middle Earth… If you try looking in the LotR Fanfiction, you'll get what I mean…

Sorry for the lengthy explanations, but I do my research for crossovers and try my best to balance the two. For me it's more challenging and fun to write a fic this way! References I get are from the LotR books, www wikipedia org, and other related sites. Well... let's see what's in store for this chapter…

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: 'To Rescue and to Protect.'**_

"_Life is a compromise of what your ego wants to do, what life experiences tells you to do, and what nerves let you do." – Bruce Crampton._

------------------------------------------------------------

_-----------------------------------------_

The Land of Fire

_Konohagakure, Ninja Tower_

_The Hokage's Office_

_At Night (Local Time…)_

_----------------------------------------- _

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha, smoked through his pipe on the balcony as he looked to the stars that peaceful night. It had been difficult recovering the village since the Kyuubi attack. Not only rebuilding the structures that had been destroyed, but the greatest of challenges was recovering the hearts of his people that had been dimmed from the once roaring flame. After the death of the Fourth, Sarutobi was forced out of retirement to lead his people once again. He would not let his village fall, which led him to be extremely busy meeting up with any of the villagers in hopes of boosting their morale. The full impact of the Kyuubi attack was felt by the children who had lost their parents, such as Umino Iruka, yet one of the people who the Hokage was most worried about was one particular youth…Hatake Kakashi…. A young-nin who had lost everyone that was dear to him. Both of his team mates and his sensei were now dead and all of that happened in just less of a year.

It didn't take long for the Hokage to notice that Kakashi was breaking down easily, crumbling into loneliness and his path as a shinobi darkening. Immediately after his sensei's burial, he joined the ANBU without any reason, took whatever mission was available… in many cases, he took the most life threatening ones or the ones that required an assassination in enemy country. Every time he requested a new mission the Hokage felt his sympathy rise for the child. The more missions he took, the more his gaze became hollow… empty… more inhuman… he was becoming a tool. And he wasn't stopping.

Now and then when the Hokage visited the Fourth's grave, he would always end up apologizing to him. Sarutobi wanted more than anything to help his people of the village and Kakashi seemed to be left out. Seeing that he couldn't do much of anything the young nin, Sarutobi put him on a mission that would hopefully help the child emotionally. The mission was indeed an Un-Ranked mission by ninja standards so that Kakashi was willing to take it. Surely, if the Hokage sent the child to a normal psychiatrist-nin Kakashi would have refused to step a foot into the hospital. Unwillingly the Hokage had sent the shinobi to Gandalf's care, in the hopes that Kakashi won't turn into another Orochimaru, who was now a missing-nin.

Then suddenly there was a change in the wind…

"It's been a while Jiraiya." The Hokage smiled at his student who 'flickered' and appeared behind him.

"Jiraiya's here!" the hermit made his appearance, which only made the Hokage sigh. "Ah, well. Just visiting. Something bothers you, sensei?"

"When was the last time you visited the Fourth's grave?" Sarutobi asked.

Jiraiya's cheerful mood dissipated and his eyes were cast down, "Three months ago." The Sannin paused. "You're worried about someone…"

"Kakashi." The Third replied bitterly. "There's not a time when I do not apologize to the Fourth when I visit his grave for the boy…"

The Sannin sneaked a glance towards his sensei. Sandaime's eyes were elsewhere, deep in thought and self-reproach. Jiraiya had to agree with his teacher that the boy was becoming more secluded and farther from help. He remembered how distraught Kakashi was when the Fourth had died; being the sensei of the Fourth it had occurred to the Sannin to help the young shinobi. Yet his help was to no avail, the child became distant and detached… He lived solely to work and kept on working in hopes to erase the past.

"Where is he now?" the Sannin asked.

"On an S-Rank to Un-Ranked mission in Middle Earth."

"What! You didn't send him to _that _country did you?" exclaimed Jiraya.

There was a miserable mood surrounding the Third. "I did."

"But that country-"

"… is a war country. Yes, I'm aware of that Jiraiya. I may have made a mistake sending him into a war unknown to him, but I can only hope my friend may help."

"You've mentioned this to me before, that your friend was a wuzzerd."

"Wizard." The Third corrected. "An immortal being that has many centuries of wisdom. I would have directed and guided Kakashi in the right way myself, but the whole village needs me here. We have yet to recover from the Third Great Shinobi Wars, and disaster strikes our village with the Kyuubi attack. You have been following Orochimaru have you not? What news have you gotten?"

Jiraya quietly digested the information, and gathered his thoughts before he replied firmly, "I have. He's recruiting followers in order to make his ambition run smoothly. So far it's a small group, what group… I can't say yet. They're no ordinary shinobi, but it'll take more than that to take over Konoha. I doubt he'll do anything right now."

The elder ninja nodded gravely, "At least it'll give us time for the village to recuperate and let the numbers of the ANBU and Jounin increase."

Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in," the Third replied.

"There's a call from the Hyuuga Clan, Hokage-sama." The secretary said.

"I must be going."

"Don't worry, I'll stay here or I'll be at the inn if you need me." Jiraiya said.

The Hokage smiled, and immediately left. The Toad Sennin watched sympathetically as his former sensei closed the door, 'He should've been in a quiet retirement by now.' With nothing else to do, Jiraiya walked around the empty office looking at the situation of the room. Papers piled up in untidy stacks of stamps, seals, parchments and scrolls… the Hokage indeed had been busy. Many of the scrolls were mission descriptions, agreements and in some cases financial reports of the village. But the Toad Sennin wasn't actually interested in what was on the Hokage's desk at that moment, but his drawer that had been opened. Inside, there was a photo album carefully concealed.

Sensing that the Hokage wasn't going to be coming in the room for the next three hours or so, Jiraiya carefully checked the drawer in case there were any traps. Satisfied that he found none, he carefully took the album out and opened it. To his amazement, the photos that were inside were of all the teams that had ever existed in Konoha, from the past till present and amazingly they were all in teams of four. It wasn't till the middle of the album Jiraiya stopped flicking through the pages.

There was a photo of his former team, Team Sarutobi. Below it was his own team, which consisted of the Fourth and his other two-team mates. And the last picture below that was the Fourth's Team. Unlike Orochimaru and Tsunade who only had one person as their student, Jiraiya had followed the tradition of having the one sensei and three students pattern. Curiously, he looked at his own team (Team Sarutobi) and the Fourth's. The teams did have an uncanny resemblance, especially when it came to the students. Jiraiya eyed at the pattern, Kakashi the child genius, Rin the medic-nin and Obito no doubt the loudmouth. It was certainly a mirror image of his past; Jiraiya had been the loud mouth, Tsunade the Medic-nin and last but not least Orochimaru who was the talented one. The only thing that was different about the two teams was their life expectancy rate. Team Sarutobi had survived this far, as for the Fourth's Team… one was left.

The Toad Sennin sighed sadly at the photo. He had hoped at least there would be another new photo below it in the future…

------------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Eriador, West of Middle Earth_

_Near Weathertop_

_Night time (Local Time)_

------------------------------------

As the ANBU had suspected, he had reached Weathertop by nightfall. He had a feeling that the enemy was already there. Or maybe it was far too obvious they were there. His horse was reluctant to go any further, as if it was afraid; but what really stuck out the most was the silence of the forest and trees around Weathertop. Even for a ninja it was far too quiet. None of the animals made any sound, no owls, no grasshoppers… everything was dead silent. There wasn't any wind… it was as if Death himself were in the lands.

Seeing that his steed wouldn't go any further, Kakashi dismounted from his horse, calmed it down and told it to come if he whistled. He gently rubbed the horse's nozzle, took a few explosive tags, kunai, shuriken and one large folded windmill shuriken from his backpack to his pouch (the larger shuriken was tied to his back) and made his way into the trees. He leapt from tree to tree quietly, while he kept his eyes out for his enemies, and most importantly the ones he had to protect. Kakashi blended very well with his surroundings thanks to his ANBU cloak, no one could see him unless he wanted to show himself, even if he was wearing his white mask.

Apparently there was no moon at all or the ANBU could at least see black clouds had covered it. Since when did the clouds turn into shades of black? As far as the ninja remembered, nor had he ever seen clouds in those shapes. Kakashi cursed to himself, his eyesight wasn't helping him right now. Grudgingly he activated his Sharingan and let his left eye open. Normally when he wore a mask he trained his left eye to keep it closed to reserve chakra since he became a part of the ANBU. But he was figuring maybe he should use his forehead protector (hita-ate) in the future. When he looked through the Sharingan he couldn't believe his eyes… the trees in front of him had birds and their chakra flowed regularly. 'Strange, how could the birds be so calm in this situation and have a regular flow of chakra?' Kakashi thought. No animal would actually be this calm unless… they were enemy spies.

Kakashi stood with his back against a tree and focused on one of the birds. From its flow of chakra, it was focusing in one direction. The other birds around it that were sitting on separate branches also had a familiar flow of chakra that followed suit. Could they know where the ranger and the hobbits were? Then something moved…

_Horse hooves_… _a sniffing sound_…

'Sniffing?' Kakashi thought alarmed. It seemed he found his enemy first before he could protect his client's friends for that matter. He racked his brain for a ninjutsu to make sure he wasn't detected. He immediately formed a hand seal…

'Meiseigakure no Jutsu!' (Hiding Camouflage Jutsu)

The chakra flowed through his body, and just as he 'disappeared' into his surroundings and his scent was wiped out, a dark figure riding a horse came into view behind him. His right eye saw that the wraith wore a great large black hooded cloak, was clad in armour but the person wasn't there... it seemed as if nothing was supporting the helm or hood. Meanwhile the Sharingan had seen something else completely. The flow of chakra was distorted but there was no doubt a large amount and its colour was black as night. Oddly enough the chakra didn't come from the body, but the ring on its finger. Not only did Kakashi see the chakra of the figure through the Sharingan, but also where the face should have been there were two luminous, hypnotic eyes mixed with rage and power, a red and hellish flame.

A scream pierced through the air… The sound that the strange creature released made the ANBU feel as though someone had plunged him into artic water. Kakashi closed his eyes trying to focus so his body wouldn't tremble, or else it would have been a give away. 'Damn. I didn't think a Ringwraith was _this_ bad…' the ANBU swore in his mind. Its heavy breathing was like a plague of despair that froze Kakashi's heart, and for what the ANBU knew about the pattern of its breathing it was searching for something hungrily. He felt dead at that minute. The moment it left and the figure disappeared into the distance, Kakashi was breathing heavily, his heart was thumping, and his body shook for a second.

'I might as well get used to the feeling.' The ANBU persuaded himself, unwillingly still affected by the cry. He couldn't quite believe that the wraith's appearance could suddenly weaken him emotionally, but he had to cast all those feelings away swiftly. It was necessary because if he couldn't stand one… how could he stand against five? And from what he had heard about Ringwraiths in Bree, they were the Dark Lord's most faithful and trusted underlings… not to mention powerful. 'So this is what it's like to go up against something that's not quite… alive.' Kakashi tried to calm himself. It looked like he had to be extra careful on his first task, or he would find himself dead. 'No wonder Hokage-sama said it was going towards an Un-ranked mission. I have to fight something that's supposed to be dead!' the ANBU thought sarcastically.

Well… he might as well follow the wraith from a safe distance. Silently he leapt from the tree and landed on the one in front of him slowly and gracefully. The branch only creaked slightly and the good thing was… there was finally wind. If the ANBU could disguise his leaps as the trees' movements because of the wind, the birds wouldn't notice while he kept on maintaining his hiding camouflage jutsu. He may not get to his charges quickly, but it was safer.

He leapt from tree to tree synchronizing his landings with the branch movements and only one thing came into mind, 'No wonder the oji-san (old man) said it was folly to be followed by the Nine…'

Kakashi shuddered at the number nine. First, his village gets attacked by the Nine tailed demon fox… now he had to go against five of the Nine Ringwraiths… and if he was more unlucky… he'd have to face the Nine anyway…

Nine was certainly not the best number for this ANBU…

----------------------------------

Two Hours Later…

----------------------------------

So far, following the wraith hadn't been easy at all. Kakashi had to admit his enemy right now was far more intelligent than those orcs as it seemed the wraith was alert. Seeing they had existed for more than a thousand years… battlefield experience wise, the ANBU or any ninja (including the Hokage and the Sannin) in Konoha would lose a thousand to one. Yet, even the experienced ones could be beaten if caught off guard, and Kakashi's advantage was… the element of surprise. If Kakashi could remain hidden in the shadows while he attacked, at least he wouldn't have to face the wraiths first hand, and they wouldn't know what attacked them.

The moon came out and it was midnight; Kakashi kept to the shadows. Though he could see the whole place and his target with great clarity, what worried him was where his charges were. 'Possibly at the Weathertop fort.' The ANBU predicted. On top of the hill was certainly the best place to spot wandering or suspicious eyes but it did have a draw back… Although you could try and spot the enemy in the forests that surrounded Weathertop, the enemy had a plain view of you. 'Ironically stupid.' Kakashi sighed shaking his head. What were those people thinking about making a fort here? Yet, the place was hundreds of years old… possibly the forests weren't as thick as they were at the present and more people inhabited the region.

Now the ANBU was debating to himself whether he should follow the Ringwraith or find his charges. If he attacked the Ringwraith now, it would most likely scream and warn its friends. That didn't sound good, not only might the other wraiths attack him but… they would go faster in trying to kill his charges. That equated to… mission failed. If he found his charges first at the hill, at least it would give him a chance to direct them to a safer place and he wouldn't be alone in fending off the wraiths. There was that ranger with the four hobbits; the ANBU figured he was experienced enough to fight from what he saw of their kind.

Kakashi had managed to spy on the folk who had lived in Bree. From what the ANBU concluded about the town, it was a centre for crossroads. Many of its occupants were from abroad and only stayed for a while. It wasn't odd for such a small town to host a large number of inns for travelers. One of the most frequent travelers who came in and out was the rangers or what Kakashi heard them to also be called the _Dûnedain_. They definitely weren't ordinary men; to Kakashi they seemed far older and more experienced with the wild. Though many of the normal folk around them scolded them, the ANBU predicted they were watchmen or in other words the 'secret police'. They were the ones who guarded Bree from orcs and other black creatures without the civilians even knowing. Kakashi chuckled at that thought. They were nearly like the ANBU.

Again, Kakashi gazed back at the Ringwraith that he had followed. It was still as if waiting for a signal. From their position, they were getting very close now to the actual hill itself. The ANBU made up his mind; if the wraiths did find his charges they surely would go after them anyway. Like it or not… With his decision set, the ANBU turned his back on the main target and headed towards the hill. Hopefully he wasn't too late but he hoped too soon, something smelt in the air…

_Fire_…

'Kuso! (Damn it!)' Kakashi thought irritated. The wraith may might not have moved from his spot yet, but with the fire burning… he'll move to it like a bee attracted to a flower. The shinobi quickened his pace and extended his leaps, intending to get to the hill before any of the wraiths did. He was nearly there.

Chilling screams echoed through the air…

It was then followed by other screams that sounded more to be normal 'alive' voices, weapons being taken out and the clanking of the weapons making contact. Kakashi spat in annoyance, "A very good time to be late." This time he sped faster and used the 'Shunshin no jutsu' (Body flicker jutsu) a couple of times to speed himself up.

The ANBU managed to arrive at the intended spot quickly. Apparently, one of his charges was wounded with a stab on the shoulder. The other three hobbits didn't seem to have any experience in fighting and were trying to stand at least in front of their comrade who was injured. The ranger of course was trying to ward off four… another piercing scream arrived… make it five Ringwraiths. The other four seemed to be letting the middle one fight the ranger; Kakashi predicted he was the leader. However, the four were also advancing forward in case their boss needed help. The shinobi hurriedly made his way with the cover of the shadows and readied his weapon. The ranger was smart to ward one off with fire, but the leader was tackling him down with his strength when his sword hit the ranger's. Kakashi rapidly opened the windmill shuriken and threw it at the leader.

It whistled, met its target squarely on its back, through the body and to the front. The leader screeched in pain. The other Ringwraiths were confused at the sudden assault trying to find its source. Even the ranger was surprised to be aided. The ANBU of course had moved away, hoping that the distraction would give the ranger time. Another screech was in the air and to Kakashi's amazement and utter horror, the windmill shuriken that was firmly stabbed into the wraith crumbled into dust. 'Shit.' Kakashi gaped. Not even the strongest body chakra was able to crumble metal into dust.

This time, while the he moved at a fast speed (still hidden in the darkness) he threw kunai to distract them and give time for his charges to escape. Every kunai that stabbed the wraiths did inflict pain, but it was futile as every weapon quickly decimated at an instant. It was a good thing the ranger seized the chance to get his torch and flamed another Ringwraith. Meanwhile Kakashi seized the same opportunity to use his exploding tags. He threw two at each of the remaining wraiths and the paper was stuck. Maybe metal weapons couldn't hurt them, but paper seemed to affect them just fine. Kakashi utilized his chakra from a distance…

"Jibaku Fuda: Kassei!" (Exploding Tag: Activate!)

Two wraiths burst into flames and retreated… one remained. This other one who in fact was the leader was chasing the hobbits away and out of distance from his utilized chakra. Strider the ranger, who had seen what this odd paper could do, in turn flung his torch at the leader. On impact the leader burst into flame and ran away just like its other followers. The ranger curiously looked around his surroundings, trying to find the one who aided him in the fight. Sadly his attention was averted to the hobbits that cried for his help to save their injured comrade. Kakashi sighed a great relief that the main threat was over for now and that aided by the dark night, his appearance was still hidden and unknown.

One of his charges was now injured, but it was beyond Kakashi's help right now. He had yet to get them to Rivendell… 'That reminds me, didn't Mithrandir say there was help from that elven realm?' the ANBU thought over his client's information. He looked at the hobbit that was injured, it seemed he was under a genjutsu. 'So, what Mithrandir said was true…' Kakashi thought analysing the affects of the wound from afar. The Ringwraith's weapons did have curses on them.

For now, all the ninja could think of was to aid them quietly unseen. Not that the ANBU did not want to help them; the attack did traumatized the hobbits… to make things worse, Kakashi was wearing clothes that were very much the same as the wraiths themselves. Not very trusting in the eyes of someone who was just attacked… or even one who had been aided in battle. Like a ghost, Kakashi made his way just below the ledge where the injured hobbit had been treated. He had used his hiding camouflage jutsu again. There he stuck like a gecko on the cliff ledge wall and listening to their conversation. It seemed they weren't going to move until the next afternoon… Which meant Kakashi could retrieve his horse and his backpack.

The injured and unconscious one was named Frodo, the one who was worrying about his master's health the most was Sam, and the other two were called Merry and Pippin. What had caught the ANBU's attention was Strider's real name. His name was Aragorn. Then Kakashi remembered the parchment that the wizard gave to him that had a poem, took it out, and eyed at one certain sentence…

'_The Ranger goes by the name Strider, yet his real name is Aragorn son of Arathorn. He will most likely react to these verses, trust your judgement.' _

Kakashi looked at the verses and compared it to the man he had seen. He wondered if the poem was true, certainly the man wasn't… then the ninja heard a crumbling noise above him. One of the hobbits had been a little too close to the crumbling ledge for his safety.

'Crack!'

The eroded rock under the small hobbit snapped, and he wailed as he fell. The ANBU thankfully caught the hobbit in mid-air, yet wasn't bothered to put up his hiding camouflage jutsu. He wasted enough chakra that day… and wasn't in the mood to waste more. And on the other hand, he might as well make an introduction to at least one of his charges.

Peregrin Took, or Pippin whimpered when he saw his saviour. The person was wearing a white mask and was clad in black. He had enough of going against the Ringwraiths… now he had another stranger trying to get him. He wanted to scream…

"Shut up." The ANBU cut the little hobbit off in mid scream. "Let's see, small folk, short, curly hair, and hairy feet. It seems the wizard was right." Kakashi mumbled to himself.

"Gandalf?" the small hobbit squeaked.

"The one and only." Kakashi replied calmly. As he studied the hobbit, sniffed him, and realized the hobbit had bread with him. With no doubt, he took it away from the hobbit.

"Hey!"

Before Pippin could complain any further, Kakashi tossed the hobbit uncaringly up onto the ledge like unwanted baggage, where his friends had just starting to look over the ledge thinking Pippin had been in mortal danger. They only ended up crashing into Pippin. The ANBU looked at the bread hungrily, it just occur to him his own food provisions were running out soon, and to top it off… that hobbit seriously was heavy for his size, Kakashi figured he (Pippin) might as well cut his weight down. It was another reason why the ANBU tossed him up… or else he wouldn't be sticking on the wall by now since his chakra was thinning. Little did the ninja know the hobbits indeed were famous for taking six meals a day (if they could), so it wasn't a wonder the hobbit weighed so much.

"Pippin! You're alright!" said Merry worried. "How did you get back up?"

"There was a man with a black cloak and wearing a mask down there! And he stole my bread! And my favourite napkin!" Pippin exclaimed.

Kakashi sniggered at the comment. 'Favourite napkin huh?' Quickly and sufficiently he took the napkin off the food and hid the bread in his jacket. The napkin was tied to a kunai, he wrote a small note on a fake exploding tag, and he sent it back upwards. As quickly the kunai was sent up, the ninja 'body flickered' from his spot and left the scene without a trace. Now… he needed to get back to his horse, rest to recover his chakra, have dinner, and prepare for tomorrow. The task wasn't finished just yet…

"Down there?" Sam asked worriedly.

Strider only raised a curious eyebrow, "Well you certainly didn't bounce back up did you, master Took?"

Then their answer came as a kunai came up, and embedded itself on the floor in front of them with Pippin's napkin tied to it. There was also a white tag with a foreign language on it. The ranger looked at the weapon carefully. It was the same type of weapon that was hurled at the wraiths that had aided him in fending off the dark beings. Immediately, Aragorn looked down the ledge to find nothing in sight. What had bewildered the ranger the most was how the mysterious helper was able to escape the place so quickly, not to mention a very steep ledge.

"Hey, Pippin, Strider! There's writing on this!" Merry exclaimed. "In the common tongue too!"

The ranger quickly took the weapon from the hobbit and read the paper. It read…

'_Here's your napkin back. Thanks for the bread; I'll take it as payment. You should go on a diet.'_

Aragorn raised an amused eyebrow at how blunt the stranger's memo was for Pippin. The other two hobbits laughed while Pippin was trying to remind them the stranger was wearing a black cloak and had mentioned Gandalf. The ranger only looked at the weapon with interest; since it was the first time in his life he had ever seen one. Who was their saviour exactly? Could Gandalf have sent the stranger?

TO BE CONTINUED…

--------------------------

Another chapter done! 4600 words to boot! (No AU Notes included) I can't believe I wrote this in three days. I guess I had a lot of 'plot bunnies' on my mind. But as you can see the scenes are at a slow pace… I don't want to rush it and make a mess out of it. There goes Kakashi's bad habit on saying someone should eat healthy food, like when he said to Naruto to eat more greens (laughs) Hopefully the fighting scene was okay… Comments, ideas and opinions? Please review!

_**Chapter 3: 'A Problem Equals to More Problems.'**_


	3. A Problem Equals to More Problems

**The Leaf that Found its Way**

**Summary:** (LotR crossover) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece. I really wanna own Kakashi (grins) but… ah well…

**Betas:** Thanks to Sherlockian Slytherin and Tsukiyomi the Yami!

**Re-Update:** 11 February 2007, new format & Proof read. Thanks to my betas!

**I'll put this note on _every_ chapter:**

Japanese ((text))

Elvish _Xx … Text … xX_

Any Japanese will have a translation next to it or somewhere in the same chapter.

**Author Notes:**

Hey, I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! And not to mention the critics (grins), but I like reviewers like that… they're the ones who help me in improve as an author.

Phew, looks like I need to do more explaining huh? I think there's some people who are a bit confused or rather have mixed up the 'body flicker' for the Fourth's technique. Not just who had read this fic, but there's a couple of other fics I happened to read in the past few days have got the two mixed up or rather have the wrong source in getting info about jutsus. Ok, people listen up… they are DIFFERENT. Yeah… for some reason, I think the translated version of the manga on the net aren't all correct but… Here's a copy and paste version from Wikipedia (Online dictionary, I do NOT own any of this legal stuff in italics) that has valid sources (yes, they come from the Official Data Books released by Masashi Kishimoto respectfully.) I just had to recheck and make sure I got the official jutsu.

**Japanese name: _Shunshin no Jutsu_ literally meaning _"Body Flicker Technique"_**

**Type: D-Rank, Supplementary**

**Users: Most, if not all ninja.**

My comment: Yup, believe it or not, it's a D-Rank technique. Not to mention, it only goes in _short_ ranges. Even Sasuke (for being a rookie) & Kakashi used it in the first Naruto movie. Another quote from wikipedia that supports this is…

'_A high-speed movement technique. It is described as 'appearing with the wind and disappearing like the wind.' A very basic jutsu, it appears that most shinobi above Genin-rank know it.'_

Also why people can't see it is because…

'_Using chakra to activate the body, the user is able to move from one point to another with extreme speeds. This super-fast movement is almost impossible to see with the naked eye. To a normal person, it would seem as if the user has teleported. The amount of Chakra used depends on the distance and elevation between the user and the destination.'_

The amount of chakra makes this jutsu limited to short distances (in Kakashi's case… he'd travel about at most 1-10m), unlike the Fourth's jutsu that got him his nickname…

**Japanese name: _Hiraishin_ no Jutsu literally meaning _"Flying Thunder God Technique"_**

**Type: S-Rank, Supplementary, All ranges**

**Users: The Fourth Hokage**

My comment: Notice the term 'rai' that means thunder/lightning like in Raikage (Thunder Kage). Shunshin does not have anything to do with the Fourth's nickname 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha'. The 'yellow' in his nickname refers to thunder/lightning (and notably his hair color). Here's the description from Wikipedia:

'_This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed of this jutsu is much greater and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to the Summoning Technique.' _

Also if you look carefully, it says 'All ranges'. Yeah, the Fourth could teleport like from VERY FAR away (god knows how far)… but…

'To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu formula" ("Jutsu-shiki") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to that location. The Fourth applied the formula in advance to weapons such as kunai. It is because of this technique that Konoha came out victorious in the Iwa-Konoha Ninja War.'

And as you all noticed (which I'm happy XD) that it couldn't be copied or followed by Kekkai-Genkkai, which wikipedia states…

'This is one of the few known non-Kekkei-Genkai techniques created that the Sharingan/Byakugan cannot follow.'

Yeah, I know… another lengthy explanation. Just to make it clear that Kakashi never used the Fourth's jutsu but a far more basic version of it. I know there's a limit on ffnet not to have long AU notes, but I'd rather let my readers know then leave them in the dark kind of thing. Don't worry about the jutsus, I got it covered from the site and the wiki site is regularly updated. So if the Manga has a new jutsu, you'd probably find that one already there. If you want to write a really well informed fic (any fic/not just Naruto), try looking for reliable sources there. Ok, enough of me… let's get on with the fic…

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: 'A Problem Equals to More Problems.'**_

"With missions; there's always trouble, and usually that one trouble would create a whole chain of problems. It doesn't matter whether you're old or young, experienced or inexperienced. The truth is; you just have to deal with it. If I could describe the truth in thirteen words, it would be, 'Inside every older person, is a younger person, wondering what the heck happened." – Hatake Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Eriador, West of Middle Earth _

_Weathertop Hill_

_Dawn (Local time)_

----------------------------------

The ANBU yawned sleepily; his eyes had an under shade of grey due to lack of sleep, his silver hair was messy, and even though he knew it was his mission to keep an eye on his charges… he never had thought he would want to complain. For the first time in his life… he did. He found out watching over the hobbits was quite bothersome. Especially Pippin who made a racket by accidentally shoving two of Sam's cooking pans off the cliff and there was an argument about who was going to get the pans back, 'One hell of an annoying alarm clock to wake up to in the morning', Kakashi rolled his eyes. However, ever since he had started working in the ANBU, he had learnt that alarm clocks came in different shapes and sizes. One of them was the 'kunai-barely-missing-your-neck-by-2mm' alarm clock when enemies were chasing you; that was if you were lucky _not_ to get hit. Or… they'd go for the exclusive alarm clock that would most likely make your eardrums pop aka sirens, although they were easier to escape.

Sitting perched, high-up, in a tree on a short sturdy branch, the ANBU observed his charges half-heartedly. He was quite content that the bread was enough for both his dinner and his early breakfast. 'Am I wrong or hobbits do have a large appetite?' The shinobi thought as he rubbed his stomach. The bread indeed was rather 'packed' with calories… or enough to make his hunger vanish for two meals. Kakashi even thought of a wild theory that the little midget could eat more than thrice of what humans ate. Maybe he ought to thank that little fat hobbit later for letting him 'have' the bread. Even if he had actually took it…

'…'

Okay… _stole_ it.

You could say, when a shinobi gets low on provisions they could do drastic things.

Though he could easily say it was a gift in return for saving the hobbit's life… through a little bit of force…

The sun hadn't shown its face yet and the weather was rather cloudy. Kakashi mentally hoped it wouldn't rain… not that he minded, but considering you were out in the wild and far from shelter, it wasn't comfortable being wet. He looked back at the hobbits that were trying to make Frodo comfortable from the wound he received last night by bathing the wound with warm boiled water. The hobbit was awake, but seemed awfully pale. 'My client is not going to like this…' Kakashi snorted. Or technically he would be roasted by the wizard (in the worst case scenario)… But what could the shinobi do? His charge did get himself injured before the ANBU got to Weathertop in the first place; in addition they made the fire that attracted the Ringwraiths. The least thing he could do was to get his charges back to Rivendell alive.

Last night, Kakashi managed to retrieve his horse and his belongings. To his relief, his horse was willing to travel again… it seemed the wraiths' presence largely affected animals, and since they were already gone, his horse was happy enough to travel closer to the Hill. The ANBU intended to stay where he left his horse for the night… yet, he was slightly worried that the ranger might decide to leave sooner than he expected. Especially when one of them was injured, it wouldn't be odd at all if they tried try to seek the best shelter near here as fast as they could… most likely Rivendell, the elven realm to the east.

Kakashi glanced down at his horse that was happily eating the grass and welcomed the light of dawn. He had to admit he was getting attached to the beast. Not that he couldn't live without one, but horses were helpful companions when you happened to travel through the wild. Especially when it came to travelling in Middle Earth, the freaking country wasn't a very small place to travel by foot. Yet what Kakashi really meant to admit was he had developed a bond with his horse. The main journey getting to Middle Earth was lonely, all his other comrades were still in the middle of their missions.

His horse was pitch black by its color, but its forehead was white and greatly resembled a thunderbolt. The horse was also fast, obedient, and loyal. The steed even comforted the ANBU when he stared off into space, lost in his memories. It was as though it knew its young master's feelings. Kakashi even named his horse 'Raiuma' which meant 'lightning horse' in his own language, for his chakra's affinity for lightning.

Wanting to check on his charges, the ANBU looked to his horse. The horse was intelligent for its kind, as if it knew its master would be absent for the time being… it only gave a small grunt to let its master excuse himself. Kakashi ruffled Raiuma's hair as a 'thank you' and made his way to the ledge through the cover of the trees.

When he arrived, Kakashi hid himself by using the ruins of Weathertop but… the ranger wasn't with them. 'Where could he have gone?' the ANBU wondered. Yet, the shinobi was sure the ranger wasn't too far away from the hobbits. The man was their guide through the wild after all. By the looks of the hobbits, it seemed that they were too busy worrying about Frodo to pay much attention to anything around them. Seeing now it was dawn, it was the first time Kakashi managed to get a good look at his charges. To the ANBU's amusement they were no taller then four feet though if you looked at their faces, they seemed to be a bit older than they were supposed to be. Other features of the hobbits were their curly hair and slightly pointy ears. Though the catchiest thing about the hobbits' features were their thick hairy feet. How the hell did hair grow on top of feet Kakashi didn't want to know. The shinobi did find it rather disturbing that they were used to traveling on bare feet without any protection for their soles. He wandered if the feet of hobbits were thicker than normal folk.

First of all Kakashi turned his attention to the injured one named Frodo, who seemed to be older than the rest of the hobbits. Seemed to be tall in height (for hobbit kind), brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Unlike the rest who seemed to be rowdy, Kakashi figured this hobbit was more knowledgeable than the rest. He guessed that maybe Frodo was close to the wizard… seeing that if hobbits lived in such a closed community like the shire, most likely the wizard would tell the hobbit of the outside world. The hobbit was wide-awake and seemed to want to get going on their journey. Despite being injured and lying down, the shinobi could clearly see he was eager to travel on.

The one who was tending the injured hobbit was called Sam. Age wise, he could have been the same as Frodo but what had caught the ANBU off guard was that… Sam was Frodo's gardener. 'A death-defying journey and you had to bring your gardener?' Kakashi thought doubtfully. 'What had this world turn into?' Unlike Frodo, he was fatter not to mention chubbier, slightly shorter, his hair a lighter shade of brown and brown eyes. 'Most likely a cook.' The ANBU eyed Sam's belongings, which had pots and pans. And this hobbit most noticeably had his loyalty on the injured one the most.

Just beside Sam was Merry. He was younger than Frodo and Sam but still possessing more wits than the smallest hobbit. He seemed to be the responsible kind if needed, though one would guess he was of the mind that worked conjunctly well when it came to trouble. Troublemaker? Definitely. Yet, this hobbit knew his limits in going through a situation, and he knew when it was the time to laugh or when it was time to worry.

Last but not least out of the hobbits was Pippin; the smallest, the youngest, most childish, and loudest of the lot. Kakashi swore if their enemies had been hunter-nins he'd be killed less than a tenth of a second. He attracted too much attention for his own good; Kakashi decided to label the hobbit as the 'don't-let-that-one-out-of-my-sight-and-make-trouble' charge. There just has to be one typical troublemaker in a group; maybe during the course of the mission, he would have to be extra careful monitoring Pippin. Just by looking at him, who would have thought the hobbit was Frodo's cousin?

It was not until another fifteen minutes that the ranger came back. Apparently he had some sort of weed that seemed to be an herb called Athelas (or Kingsfoil in the Common tongue) with him. The ANBU watched the ranger carefully as he crushed the plant and threw it into the boiling water pot. The fragrance of the plant was relaxing; and somewhat soothing when one smelt it. Kakashi guessed the weed was used as a healing herb for poisons and also it could be used for aromatherapy. 'Useful,' Kakashi noted. The shinobi was wondering if the elves in Rivendell had a stock of them, he would definitely bring some with him while he was in Middle Earth.

This time he observed the ranger who he had helped last night. The sun was now up and Kakashi could see his features clearly. One had to admit he was very tall, about 6"6'. His attire was mostly grey like the other rangers, his hair wavy brown, fair features and his eyes were grey. The ranger only used a sword that night, now Kakashi was able to see he had a bow and quivers with him. 'So, this country uses arrows as projectiles.' The ANBU figured. It made sense, arrows could be shot into further distances then kunai and Middle Earth was dominated by plains anyway, meaning long range attacks had a better advantage in fighting. Though Kakashi preferred using shuriken since they could be manipulated to some extent. Still, it might be useful to learn archery or any other type of weaponry later on once he better adapted to Middle Earth.

As soon as it came to full daylight, they packed and ate breakfast quickly. Frodo couldn't walk at all, so they managed to divide the baggage between the four of them so he could ride on the pony. Soon, they went into a southeasterly direction heading away from the Road and to the forest. Not only was it the quickest way, but the woods also provided fuel that would be beneficial in camping and fending off the wraiths should they come to attack.

----------------------------------

Five Days Later…

----------------------------------

The four hobbits and their guide had eventually made it to the river called the Hoarwell and were currently resting from their journey going through the wild. From what Kakashi thought it was wise to go into the wild right now even if it was harder to travel. Harder, in terms of the density of the woods… Even Kakashi's horse found it a bit difficult traveling into tight places (thick shrubs), unlike their pony that was smaller in size.

Kakashi was glad enough his expertise was tracking; the ranger sure knew what to do when it meant covering their trail…

For now it was the best solution in getting their trail away from the Nine. If the ANBU was not wrong, the ranger would go in a southerly direction in hopes to pass the Last Bridge. As its name, the Last Bridge seemed to be the only means of crossing the Hoarwell River; should they pass further into the east they would cross into a small forest called the 'Trollshaws'. What Kakashi didn't like was that once they crossed the river, they would have to follow the Road again… it meant they were exposed in the open and the wraiths could be they're waiting for them.

Truthfully, the shinobi had been agitated for the last few days. If the injured hobbit slowed them down more and their time to get to the elven realm extended, there was a large chance the five wraiths he had fought on Weathertop would have recovered. The only thing that the ANBU hoped was Gandalf had managed to get the other four to follow him as far away from the company. But even then, would the four keep following the wizard? Kakashi highly doubted they would keep on following him when they knew the other five… not to mention their leader was attacked at Weathertop. It would clearly give a sign to the other wraiths that their 'target' was found and on its way eastward. That would mean there was a high chance they could ignore the wizard.

Right now, Kakashi figured he could at least make an appearance to them, notably the ranger the most. If he was going to protect the four hobbits, he would have to rely on the man. The ANBU was sure the man knew these lands very well, or at least had years of experience. Shinobis, particularly the ANBU, were trained to adapt to new places and to analyze their surroundings to get the best advantage to succeed in a mission. That was mainly due to their nature in assassination attempts and gathering secret information in enemy countries. However, if there was someone who had experience in traveling to the intended mission destination… those people were reliable sources of information.

One way to get information from those reliable ones was either by stealing it, persuading the person who had the information or in the nastiest of cases…

…Torturing them.

_Like that was going to work…_ His client would definitely roast him then for the tortured charge….

'I definitely don't have that super talent like Ibiki.' Kakashi thought awkwardly thinking back to his other fellow ANBU who was also known as the "terrorizer". His fellow shinobi had never been the same again after the duels. Kakashi was lucky enough to learn from his sensei on how to handle genjutsus pretty well, the others… weren't so lucky.

'Sadistic dude.' He added with a sigh. Morino Ibiki, indeed was a year older than Kakashi (Kakashi was 14, Ibiki was 15) and was a Tokubetsu Jonin (Special Jounin), a ninja rank that was higher than a Chunin but lower than a Jounin. However it didn't mean his skills didn't go unnoticed; especially when it came to interrogation and was famed for his will to withstand torture. It wasn't an oddity he was recruited by the ANBU, but the last time Kakashi saw him, the shinobi was in hospital with two scars on his face, plus burn marks and holes in his head. That… was long while ago… uh… a few months ago?

It plainly said that Ibiki was certainly one example of what a loyal ninja would do in order to succeed in a mission. The copy-nin shuddered at the thought, what ever happened in missions… Kakashi never wanted to be tortured by his enemies. He had had the unfortunate experience of having been caught in the past, but he would always make a great escape and disappear from enemy territory the next day.

Somehow, despite his desire to tell the ranger who he was… the contract did not allow the shinobi to reveal himself fully except to his client until Rivendell. Kakashi mentally slapped himself in the head for forgetting about that. The young ANBU scratched his head, 'What to do?' If he couldn't make a drastic move until Gandalf had introduced him to the ranger personally, he'd at least get the ranger to see him or interact with him in any way as long he didn't reveal his identity. It was part of the ANBU code to keep his identity a secret, unless it was a part of the contract.

'I don't have a choice but to speed things up.' Kakashi thought grudgingly. 'Trust or no, the wraiths will soon catch up.' It was true, their course had been too slow… if it kept on going like this, they'd end up at Rivendell in one month. That time was too plenty for the enemy to get their hands on the hobbits. The ANBU even pictured the Nine having a coffee break right now, while giving the hobbits a head start. That was… if they could even drink coffee. Then again, the injured hobbit called Frodo would have died by then.

Not good.

Then Kakashi's attention was caught by the water in the river… _Water_… That started the shinobi thinking… During his journey in getting to Middle Earth, he managed to run into some mist-nin and copied off the water clone jutsu. He hadn't managed to test it out yet, but maybe this was the perfect time to use it. Unlike the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone), the water clone could only be controlled at a certain distance. Though they were easier to destroy, the water clone only used a tenth of the user's chakra. Kakashi was planning more on saving his chakra for future wraith attacks; so the water clones were more convenient for now.

Kakashi surveyed the area where he was just a few meters away from the hobbits and the ranger. He would have to head closer to the river to do his jutsu. Normally, it wasn't necessary to have a water source to do such a jutsu. However, having its source around decreased chakra consumption to at least half of what was required. It meant Kakashi would only use a twentieth of his chakra. Stealthily, the copy-nin silently crouch-walked near the river just out of the hobbits and ranger's view. Once he was close enough, he preformed a few hand seals…

'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!' (Water Clone jutsu)

Just five meters from where he squatted, his own water replica emerged from the river. Kakashi looked back to the rangers and the hobbits to see if they had spotted the clone yet. 'Hmm, still out of eyesight.' The shinobi observed. He studied the clone carefully to make sure everything was in place… mask covered his face, black ANBU jacket fine… but apparently the clone wasn't too stable in terms of chakra. Since it was only a twentieth of his chakra it was rather fragile, or you could say one hit of a weapon would make it turn back into water and he couldn't use any ninjutsu. That didn't matter at the present; at least it would be able to communicate.

Carefully, Kakashi directed the clone to towards the ranger. It walked silently towards the group in the water. Technically it would have been easier on the water, but that would most likely raise their suspicions and in addition use more chakra. If there was no chakra left, the clone would disintegrate before it even had a chance to say anything. Besides, they didn't know that shinobis could walk on water… even the elves who were considered the most light-footed people in Middle Earth couldn't do that…per se…

"You should get going if I were you." His clone stated very clearly as it came into their eye view.

As the ANBU expected, the ranger went into high alert. He immediately unsheathed his sword out into a defensive position. The other hobbits followed suit and stood in front of Frodo in a circle fashion. Kakashi waited patiently waiting for the ranger's reply as the man in front of him was inspecting the ANBU's clone from top to bottom. The stranger was short, he wore a black hooded jacket and over all his attire was black as night, the only thing that stood out was the white wolf mask that covered his identity. He carried no weapon whatsoever, which made the ranger nervous seeing that the stranger might have them hidden.

Just as the man was about to reply, it was Pippin who first spoke.

"I know you! You're the one who stole my bread on that cliff!" Pippin pointed his finger accusingly at the Mizu Bunshin. "What were you saying about going on a diet! That's an insult to a hobbit! And-"

The ranger immediately clasped Pippin's mouth shut. "Master Took, that wouldn't matter right now. What is that you seek stranger?"

"Nothing in particular," said Kakashi simply. "I'm just giving you a fair warning there's nine of _them_ on your tail and that you're moving too slow for your own good."

Then Kakashi added, "As for you little hobbit, if you were heavier than you had been you'd fall down the cliff anyway. I don't think you would be alive right now."

That certainly shut the little hobbit up as Pippin slightly whimpered behind Merry. _'Good.'_

"Are you implying that you were the one who aided us against the Ringwraiths that night?" Aragorn asked interestedly.

"Yeah."

The ranger then from his pocket took the kunai in hand and rather lamely threw it at the water clone to test if the kunai was the ANBU's. Expertly, the clone caught it in hand and twirled it on his finger indicating he was familiar with the weapon. Aragorn knew then that the stranger was the one who had helped that night, but was hesitant in trying to trust the stranger.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"Did Gandalf send you?"

Kakashi then realized his Mizu bunshin was getting instable, 'Kuso, I need more practice in maintaining it.' His Sharingan was able to copy justus to a good degree but the jutsus always needed practical application and practice. Well, first tries don't always go so well… it was the only jutsu he hadn't practiced while he had headed to Middle Earth. Plus his Sharingan wasn't mature yet (still had two tomoe); it wasn't odd that it couldn't copy a jutsu perfectly. He let the clone fling his kunai back to where he squatted and made a decision he would give a final warning before the clone would disperse.

"I'll let you decide for yourself. Apparently I don't have much time now. Go at a faster or slower pace is up to you. Live or die? Your choice, I've given you my warning." The clone said.

Just as Aragorn wanted to ask something, the person in front him dissolved into water and was not there anymore. He stood there staring where the stranger had stood. Thankfully, the ranger had heeded the warning and started to direct the hobbits to leave as soon as possible.

It seemed the ranger had gotten the shinobi's message into his head…

At least the pace would be a little faster than they had previously intended. Who knew one would have to get into so much trouble just to get their asses moving? Kakashi sighed why he had taken the mission in the first place. Or maybe he was overdoing it, he did take a lot of missions just as he started in the ANBU… or more correctly he'd taken them in succession and had yet to take any breaks. He was _always_ on missions.

'_I need a vacation.'_ The ANBU thought.

----------------------------------

Seven Days Later…

----------------------------------

It had been a week after the meeting in Hoarwell, and things were the same as ever. The ANBU had thought the pace he set them at would get them faster to Rivendell. But so far it only helped them a bit, not that the company was slow, but Frodo's condition was getting worse and at times they would have to stop more than they necessarily would. The sun was setting into the west in two hours or so and Kakashi didn't like that. Every night, Frodo wouldn't be able to move because of the curse. Apparently the curse was at its worst when the sun had set completely and it meant they would have to travel the next day.

Being a Leaf-nin as he was, he was again hiding in a tree staring at the group as they halted in the forest. Raiuma was hidden a couple of meters away, looking rather too alert for Kakashi's liking. It only meant one thing… the wraiths were coming sooner than expected. An animal's instinct wasn't to be underestimated when it came to danger.

Hooves clopping…

Instantly the shinobi grabbed three kunai in hand from his pouch and prepared himself to go against the enemy. To his surprise, an elf had come, a _she-elf_ to be more precise. Kakashi stopped in his attempts and stared at her. She was… Kakashi blinked again making sure it wasn't a dream. Wow. No kunoichi (female ninja) or other females in middle Earth was as beautiful as her. 'Daughter of Lord Elrond huh?' Kakashi thought with wonder. The amount of chakra that was emitting from her was a lot by normal standards. Not to mention she seemed to glow with some sort of light that gave one's heart a peaceful feeling.

With her presence, it seemed the company had settled down and even Kakashi's tension had eased a bit. There was yet another lengthy conversation between the elf and the ranger. 'How much longer do I have to wait?' Kakashi stared at the both of them who were bickering and other hobbits weren't much of help. Two weeks in the wild didn't bother the ANBU, but their slowness to make decisions was driving him mad.

Deliberately, the Shinobi leapt onto a tree branch that clearly was in their view and threw a kunai at Pippin only missing him by two centimeters.

"Whoa!" shouted Pippin.

"You people are slow… Takes this long just to get to Rivendell huh?" Kakashi said trying to get into a comfortable conversation.

All of them had their eyes on the shinobi; the ranger in particular looked as if he was scanning Kakashi's soul.

"You were the one who warned us at the Hoarwell River. I've never seen such a weapon in all of Middle Earth like yours."

"Right. It's called a 'kunai' for your information. The reason why you haven't seen it, because I don't come from Middle Earth."

"Why do you keep on targeting me all the time?" Pippin pouted.

Kakashi snorted, "Out of all the hobbits you seem to be the most un-alert one in the wild."

Aragorn then asked carefully, "Why do you follow us from Weathertop and to the Hoarwell River and here?"

The ANBU shrugged, "To assist you."

"We do not _need _your assistance." Aragorn said sternly.

Kakashi _nearly_ blew up at the ranger but stopped in a flash as he remembered the golden shinobi rule…

_Shinobi Rule No. 25. _

Oh, yeah… the infamous 'do not show any emotions rule'. The shinobi was now pissed but hid most of his explosive anger back inside of him with disgust; clearly his patience was thinning out very drastically. 'Some way of saying a _thank you_ for saving your lives…' the operative let a soft growl escape his lips. Kakashi himself knew that trust wasn't something easy to gain… but time was running out. Nine Ringwraiths would be on their tail soon… and the hobbit who was injured was getting weaker by the second. The damn ranger shouldn't have said that in the first place but… he'll have to live with it for now. Without much of a choice, the ANBU decided to use the wizard's method. Recalling the words from the parchment Gandalf gave him, Kakashi said in an irritated tone…

'_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes of fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be the blade that was broken._

_The crownless again shall be king.'_

The ANBU looked at his company for a reaction… and as Kakashi expected the ranger flinched at the words. 'So, he might be a king in exile.' Kakashi figured. Of what country, the shinobi didn't know, it wasn't necessary right now. The main thing was, it got the ranger thinking about him twice. The lady elf's eyes were looking at him intently; trying to see if there were signs that Kakashi was lying or trying to fool them. The hobbits simply gaped at the shinobi. 'That hit the target pretty well.' The ANBU thought smugly.

"Hey! Wasn't that the same poem Gandalf sent us in that letter?" Pippin voiced out.

Merry quickly clamped the younger hobbit's mouth shut. "Pippin, what are you doing? You can't tell anything to that stranger!"

"Stranger or no, you will have _Nine_ Ringwraiths on your tail very soon. Either you run as fast as you can or simply _die _in their hands…" Kakashi said forcibly.

Aragorn studied the stranger again. From what the ranger heard from the shinobi's tone of voice, it basically meant that he was getting impatient. If it was true, the stranger indeed had helped them at Weathertop and followed them for the last week. Aragorn wasn't sure how the stranger was able to manipulate water at the Hoarwell River, but certainly someone who had such ability could be under Gandalf's command. Though one had to acknowledge, who would think it would be a foreigner? The ranger himself had traveled Middle Earth as far as Rhun (the most northeast of Middle Earth) and he himself never laid his eyes on people who wore cloaks with white masks. The 'kunai' that the stranger had used was something even Arwen, who had lived hundreds of years, had never even heard of. Certainly the stranger was not someone to be trifled with.

"Why are you telling us this information? You may be an enemy because we are at our most vulnerable point right now. Though I would speculate you may have aided us for that poem you spoke of; there are far too few who know about it, either than myself." Aragorn said reasonably.

"Don't make the wizard's efforts go to waste, you fool." Kakashi said quickly. "You only fought five of the nine Ringwraiths at Weathertop because Mithrandir made himself a decoy to the other four."

"Gandalf?" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Yes." The ANBU said stiffly. Though the inner Kakashi was screaming, 'For the last ten minutes! Put that through your thick skull!'

"What is your business here?" Arwen asked carefully. "What is your relationship to Mithrandir? If you could at least tell us who you truly are then we may reconsider your terms."

The ranger and the other hobbits only gawked at the she-elf. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the statement. 'At least she has brains that are working pretty well.' Kakashi thought. 'Unlike _some_ people…' If the wizard was right, Arwen was indeed Elrond's daughter. The ANBU had heard that Elrond who ruled over Rivendell was a good negotiator himself. The trait must run in the family…

Accordingly Kakashi replied, "I was sent to keep an eye on you and escort all of you from Weathertop. Currently Mithrandir is my client. As for introductions… I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"I did ask who you really are in terms of why you're here and-"

"That's none of your business." The shinobi cut Arwen off instantly. "I've got strict rules to obey my client. As far as what he requested, I'm not allowed to tell you who I really am."

For a minute there, everyone was silent.

The hobbits soon were debating amongst themselves while Aragorn and Arwen were trying to figure out whether it was wise to trust the cloaked stranger. Kakashi just sat there rolling his eyes wondering when they were going to finish. 'I'll let them finish.' He gave in. Though the ANBU had a hunch trouble was not too far off from where he was standing.

Piercing screams filled the air…

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'Man…They sure know how to make an entrance. Baka Ringwraiths.' He cursed himself that most of the time his hunches were correct. Hunches were useful at times, only this time… it was going to put the ANBU's mission into jeopardy.

Finally, the company in front of him decided to let Arwen take Frodo to Rivendell as fast as possible on Arwen's horse. Aragorn was reluctant at first, but seeing there wasn't any other way, he allowed it. They were also giving Kakashi a 'look' that said 'We-don't-trust-you'. The copy-nin ignored their rude behavior and simply had his senses focusing on trying to find out where the Ringwraiths were coming from. From the thickness of those screams… that just had to be ALL Nine of them.

Oh, how Kakashi _hated_ the number _nine_ with his every fibre and being…

Just as Arwen dashed off with her horse and the injured hobbit, the ranger noticed that Kakashi had disappeared from where he sat on the tree.

The ANBU made a run towards his horse and thought of what other type of attacks or any form of strategy could at least buy some time to help the Elf-lady from getting caught. Hopefully he could get all nine Ringwraiths off guard, but it didn't seem to be possible. Nine also meant Gandalf was on his own right now, dead or alive… Kakashi didn't want to know, yet there was at least an 80 percent chance the wizard was alive. Alive mainly because what the Ringwraiths were looking for might be Frodo after all. As Kakashi got closer to his horse, he whistled and Raiuma was immediately alert. Without any delay, the ANBU hopped onto his horse lightly.

"Raiuma, we've got nine Ringwraiths to chase. Yosh."

Raiuma directly went into an instant gallop. Avoiding three hobbits and a surprised ranger on the way, Kakashi gave a small wave to them and chased after the she-elf that was closely followed by nine cloaked wraiths. The ten of them were quite ahead of Raiuma, but his horse was gaining speed pretty quickly. The reason why Raiuma wasn't able to speed up greatly was because they were still in the forest area that had many obstacles in the way; a disadvantage for the moment but to the ANBU it was a good time to figure out what strategy of what he was going to do. The forests served as camouflage for them because of their cloaks, which meant the she-elf would most likely get into the plains just before the last river crossing leading into Rivendell.

Kakashi was very sure he couldn't defeat the enemy in his current form. But what if he turned into someone else? He could use the Henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu) and try to fool them. Turning into the she-elf could drive them away… but he could get killed instantly facing all nine.

Bad idea.

Or could he turn into the wizard.

Better, but they'll still go after the she-elf.

Or…

Kakashi's lips curved and turned into a smirk. He never thought he could ever have such an insane idea as this… 'I might as well change my form in the forest while I still have cover' the ANBU noted. With one hand on Raiuma's reigns, he formed a hand seal with his right hand…

Henge! (transform!)

Far off in the front, Arwen had managed to get the wraiths onto the plains. Her white horse certainly was speedy but the wraiths were drawing in as the Ring in Frodo's possession was calling out to them. At least the plains provided sight in seeing where her enemies were… and obstacles such as trees and shrubs did decrease. The wraiths had the same chance in catching up with her though, as she had the chance to escape herself.

There was a groan of pain that escaped from Frodo.

The she-elf looked sympathetically at the hobbit sitting in front of her. She wouldn't let the hobbit get into the hands of the enemy. Arwen had made many attempts that moment to lose the nine. One of the attempts was making quick dashes in avoiding trees and jumping over high logs. She would look back for a second to only find one or two wraiths close on her tail. However the trees were thinning by the second.

Soon, she reached an area where there were no trees for her to shake them off her tail. This was it. If she couldn't reach the Brunien River that led into Rivendell, she was done for. Arwen risked a glance to see how many Ringwraiths were behind her; she looked over her shoulder and counted the wraiths.

Ten Ringwraiths?

The she-elf tore her gaze from the wraiths thinking she must've seen a hallucination. Arwen knew more than anyone (at the moment) that there were only nine Ringwraiths. There couldn't possibly be another human ring-bearer that turned into a wraith; there were only nine rings for the mortal men made in the past. No more. Yet there was an oddity about the sound of hooves that were nearing her slowed down slightly. Nevertheless the she-elf didn't look back, but focused on riding faster.

Behind Arwen, the Ringwraiths slowed down because they were dumbfounded to have a new member in their group. Which one was the impostor they did not recognize; wraiths were clever in defeating their enemies… but they sure didn't have good eyesight. They were getting close to their master's beloved treasure, but it bothered them that there was an enemy amongst them who they did not know. The nine were now quarrelling among themselves, trying to find the impostor within the group; giving no notice that Arwen and Frodo were getting farther ahead.

Kakashi snickered as he created more confusion among the wraiths. He had transformed himself and Raiuma into a perfect replica of a Ringwraith plus its scary looking horse as its steed. It was a crazy idea, but it worked.

One of the Ringwraiths started to attack another; Kakashi joined in and deliberately missed. Soon all the nine were testing each other out with their swords. Making the wraiths go against each other was a lot easier than Kakashi had expected, but the leader was thinking about his charge since he was the only one that every wraith could recognize. The others were focusing on trying to catch the spy in their group while the leader kept on following the white horse.

Knowing that Kakashi didn't have time to waste and catch up with the leader, the ANBU had to make at least a few of the confused wraiths that were with him retreat for a few seconds. Also known as a diversion. The Ringwraiths were closing in on each other hacking with abandon, not bothering to distinguish which was foe or friend. The ANBU waited for the wraiths to bunch up closer to execute his attack. Just as Kakashi spotted it was the right time to strike, his hands blurred with seals…

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!)

They certainly weren't expecting one of their comrades to breath fire. All eight at least got burnt by their sleeves, one of them was totally on fire and the rest of them immediately slowed down drastically. 'Eight down, one more to go.' Kakashi commented. As Kakashi kept his disguise up, he urged the black stallion to make haste towards the Brunien River.

Arwen had made it; she made it at last to the Brunien River. After escaping narrowly the Witch-king of Angmar (aka the leader of the Ringwraiths) through a thin patch of trees that led to the river, she had finally managed to cross the river and draw her sword out. She challenged the witch-king. Face to face with nine of the wraiths, but by looking at them… they seemed to have been burnt not too long ago. Arwen wondered if their burnt cloaks had to do anything with the tenth Ringwraith she saw.

She wasn't afraid, now that she had her father's support. The Brunien River was an enchanted river that protected Rivendell's boarders from the outside. The nine were now trying to cross the river; she chanted elvish words as she waited for the river to take effect. The leader was faster than the rest of the other injured wraiths.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had crossed over the river before Arwen did and was hiding behind her in the woods with his camouflage jutsu still on his horse. The ANBU watched interestingly as soon a roar of splashing water came in with the shape of horses crashing down on the wraiths. Kakashi didn't hesitate to copy it with his Sharingan at all. It might as well be useful for later on or in the future. To his surprise the leader had crossed the river, safe from harm. It was now threatening Arwen who was standing defiantly in front of Frodo. This didn't look good. 'Might as well get rid of the bastard…' Kakashi decided. Without a sound and keeping himself concealed, Kakashi's hand moved swiftly seal by seal….

'Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!' (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Jutsu!)

Arwen cried in surprise as a body of water elongated itself forming into a large fish (she doesn't know what a shark is) from the Brunien River and turned its head to the Witch-king. The leader of the Ringwraiths had no chance against the water form attack and was tossed into the river with its companions with a defeated scream. Kakashi was able to finish the first task. 'Task number one, finished.' The shinobi thought satisfied.

Frodo due to weariness was starting to fade; Arwen could only make the hobbit as comfortable as she could. She had yet had to get the injured hobbit to Rivendell, but her horse was exhausted from the flight of the Ringwraiths.

"You needn't worry."

Arwen turned her head sharply as she heard that voice. She found it was the small stranger she met in the woods with Aragorn. He was riding on horseback coming towards her.

"Frodo needs to get to Rivendell quickly." She explained still looking at the black cloaked fixedly. "Why are you here?"

"That's pretty obvious, didn't I mention that before? Getting Frodo to Rivendell as soon as possible?" Kakashi pointed out. "I was ordered by Mithrandir to escort you here. By the way one of your kindred is coming to help you."

Another Elf had come, this time Kakashi saw the elf was older than Arwen but still had a young face due to his elven immortality and his bearing was lordly for that matter.

"Lady Arwen! It is good to see you safe!" exclaimed Glorfindel as he rode near her. Though he was regarding the she-elf, the ANBU knew pretty well the lord had his eye on him.

"I'm well. But we must make haste, Frodo is beginning to fade." Arwen said quickly.

"You haven't met Mithrandir?" said Glorfindel surprised. "He went to search for you. There were orcs seen around here."

Kakashi interrupted their conversation, "Whereabouts is Mithrandir?"

"Who are you?" Glorfindel shot a question like a knife.

Kakashi only grumbled with irritation, "Look, I don't have time for formal introductions and you have an injured hobbit down there. If you don't bring him to your village he'll die. Secondly, I simply asked where is Mithrandir. You don't like it? Fine. That's if you want him to die fighting orcs."

"You certainly have a sharp tongue." Glorfindel commented bitterly. "He's around north of here as I'm told. What are you to him? What does he have to do with you?"

"I doubt courtesy will save anyone's necks at the moment. He's my client." Kakashi countered just as venomously. "You sure you're not lying?"

"And if I do?" Glorfindel asked carefully.

"You might get my client dead for stalling time. If that does happen… I'll track you down, tie you up, and kill you in the most tortured way possible." The ANBU said smugly while giving the elf waves of killing intent.

Glorfindel flinched reluctantly in front of the stranger. He never thought that any other being could instill in him this feeling of fear other than the Balrog demon he had battled a few thousand years ago. "North of this river was the last time I saw him."

"Good. There are three more hobbits and a ranger heading this way. Later." Kakashi said briefly and turned his horse towards the north. The shinobi soon disappeared into the woods leaving two very confused and disturbed elves behind.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_North of Rivendell_

_Thick Forests_

_Night (Local time) _

----------------------------------

The ANBU found the wizard not too far away and was by the looks of it, surrounded with at most forty orcs. He was back on foot, knowing that he might get Raiuma into unwanted danger and it was a lot easier if he fought on his own. 'Yup, more problems to deal with.' Kakashi sighed. He paved his way to his client, while he took a few orcs down with shuriken into their throats. From what he saw most of them were armoured, so most likely he'd have to aim at places where it was unguarded by chain-mail. Still, the orcs didn't seem to have worthy armour that provided much protection. Once he was close enough to the hideous group, he unsheathed his katana and slashed through to get to Gandalf. The wizard seemed to be in a tight spot.

The wizard raised an amused eyebrow at the shinobi who was already behind him, helping him fend off the orcs. "Didn't I tell you to stay in Rivendell?"

"Didn't I tell you, Mithrandir… that I don't like my clients getting into danger by themselves?" Kakashi said as he sliced an orc headless. "And as far as I remember, you _never_ said the word 'stay', only 'escort'." The shinobi added to be specific.

"I thought you were to follow my orders." Gandalf replied. The wizard then sent an orc into a tree by knocking it with his staff.

This time, Kakashi hacked a short ugly looking orc that was heading towards the wizard's back; the next thing you knew, its legs weren't attached to the body anymore. "But I did mention I would look for you if you didn't come back." The Shinobi said stubbornly.

"Sorry, this old man's-"

"-memories aren't as good as his younger days." The ANBU finished off. "Yeah, yeah, we all know that." he grumbled. For some reason, the old man had an uncanny likeness of making reasons up like Obito. True fact was; his reasons were a LOT more acceptable than the Uchiha's far fetched ones. It was quite impressive the wizard was able to keep up with the orcs at all until the shinobi had arrived.

"How did you find me here?" asked Gandalf as he sent his long elven broad sword through his enemy's throat.

Kakashi was now using his father's chakra blade in his left hand to parry off attacks, while the katana in his right hand went onto the offensive. At times, he would swap to ensure speedy kills to save energy. "Us shinobi have our ways." The ANBU chuckled giving no clues to his client. He was an expert in tracking anyway.

"As expected." Gandalf said realizing he wouldn't get a straight answer. "What of Strider and the other hobbits?"

The ANBU at the present was very impressed with the wizard maintaining a decent conversation with him while fighting in a hectic scene. For the normal elderly as you could imagine, would have gotten a heart attack seconds ago and not survived to tell the tale, let alone stand.

"Back in Rivendell." Said Kakashi. "Is it me, or do you have a tendency to get yourself into trouble, oji-san?"

"Hai (yes), I do. You're not mad are you?" asked Gandalf too innocent for his age.

"Nope." The ANBU said smirking. "No point in complaining or getting angry. My mission currently is helping my client, _when he gets into trouble._"

"Arigato (Thank you)." Gandalf smiled at the shinobi, and killed off another orc.

In the end, five orcs were left from the fight. However, they took off running, as they knew their opponents were far too strong. The good thing for the ANBU the five orcs were running in a horizontal line. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi grabbed three smaller windmill shuriken from his pouch behind him through his fingers and tossed them into the air. Two of them glided to the orcs on the ends of the line. Unknown to the orcs, the two shurikens had strings tied to them. Like a puppeteer, Kakashi manipulated them expertly towards his enemies wedging the shuriken into their throats. He killed not only the ones on the edge of the horizontal line but the two that were second in the middle also. The orc in the centre was hit directly by the third shuriken in the back of the neck; with its central nervous system being cut off from the brain, the orc shook uncontrollably before it fell with a dull thud on the ground. The ANBU as fast as he made the kill, retracted the smaller windmill shurikens back to his hand without a fault.

Gandalf stared in awe at how swiftly and sadistically their enemies were eliminated by the shinobi.

"Mithrandir, you can speak my language?" Kakashi asked in mild interest and indicating his kill wasn't something to be surprised with.

The wizard shook himself slightly out of his trance before he replied, "Your Hokage was very kind to teach me. Hmm…"

The ANBU only stared at the wizard curiously.

"May I request something?" asked Gandalf.

Kakashi frowned at the question. Sure, it was apart of the mission to obey his client as an ANBU; whatever was needed to succeed the mission he would do without question, even if it meant to jump off an outrageously high waterfall. But… committing suicide wasn't much to agree with anything… it was different from 'dying to protect the client' that was for sure.

"Hai?"

"For now on refer to me as oji-san when we're not in front of any lords or people who have status." The wizard's eyes twinkled.

The ANBU gaped as he nearly lost his composure. Thank the gods being a special operative allowed him to wear a mask. His inner being was asking the wizard, 'Are you freaking nuts?' Though on the outside he only gave the wizard a sign of moving back a step. "Are you serious?" the shinobi asked uneasily.

"I find it rather unique, not to mention I would prefer you have a calling for me that would make you comfortable as you work for me. Just so you don't feel too homesick, Fire Country is far away as you know, and it will be quite a while until you return." Gandalf said kindly. "Ah, feel free to ask in your native tongue if you don't understand or want to speak something privately. I think it would save the hassle of translating it."

Kakashi gazed at the wizard with a newfound respect. It was simple enough that shinobi were meant to take care of their client's well being, but the ANBU wasn't prepared for his client to treat him in the same way. More oddly, since the shinobi was assigned to as S-Rank to an Un-ranked mission, he would have had to obey his client no matter what, if he was a 'not-liked' client. This feeling of 'respect' right now was the same when he first met his sensei at the ninja academy. When many of the other academy teachers thought Kakashi was too young to graduate, it was the Fourth who had spotted him to have potential. Soon, he became a Genin and a year later a Chuunin….

No! He had to stop from thinking about the past again, Kakashi tore his mind away from the memory and aligned himself back to the mission.

"Is it alright Kakashi?" the wizard asked.

"Hai, Mith- err… Oji-san." The ANBU stuttered not used to the term.

Then there were many hooves sounds coming, very light and elegant ones. 'Must be the elves; pretty late for rescuing.' Kakashi commented. Soon, they were both greeted with at least ten elves; they went straight to Gandalf asking if everything was all right. They had high chakra concentration and held some sort of light around them, much like Arwen. They looked old but young at the same time. Though a few of them had a 'look' in their expressions that the ANBU still recognized despite the wisdom and fair beauty in their faces. Yup, distrusting faces.

Not bothering to look at the suspicious ones, the shinobi looked disgustedly at his chakra blade and his katana covered with orc blood.

'Ugh.'

It was reeking, had a black inky colour, and cold to his surprise. He hadn't been aware of the blood colour since he did kill the previous orcs with a fire jutsu and the Ringwraiths didn't bleed at all. Not to mention the blood temperature… orcs would have passed as lizards, but even the ANBU knew that lizards needed sunlight to warm their blood; those orcs were purely nocturnal. How they lived he did not know, what he did know was that they were enemies that deserved no mercy.

He cleaned off the blade and the katana with a ragged cloth that belonged to one of the dead orcs, while he searched for his remaining projectile weapons, most of them were scattered on the ground or in an orc's neck. Sure, the ANBU did have a good stock on projectile weapons… but reusing a few more would be good instead of worrying about running short. Also, he was aware that Middle Earth did not use shuriken, kunai and exploding tags, which meant he'd have to conserve them unless truly needed. But most of all, Kakashi was trying hard not to hear the elves commenting about him in their language. They didn't know that the shinobi understood every single word that they said; honestly the ANBU was very tempted to thrust a Chidori in their faces but in the end he ignored them… tolerance had saved his neck many times in a mission and hopefully it would save him in this one…

_Xx…Is he trust worthy, Mithrandir?"…xX_. One of them asked.

Another then agreed. _Xx…We do not know if he sides with the Enemy_ _… xX_

"Do you not all trust me?" Gandalf shot at the elf rather unpleasantly and in the common tongue. "If he had not come I doubt Aragorn, any of the hobbits nor Arwen would be safe in Rivendell by now. Even I would not be standing uninjured here, since all of you were late." The wizard said it in the common tongue.

Kakashi took it as a sign to look at the wizard, while smiling at the disappointed faces of the elves that were standing in silence. His mask saved him yet again from showing his face, he might as well start practicing to control himself since it wasn't too far till Rivendell and he would have to let his mask go. Other than that, he would have to start to train his patience as well… not only was he a stranger in their eyes… next thing you know it, they'd be treating him as a defenceless child. The lord of Rivendell had yet to see his face, not to mention the eye in his left eye socket. The shinobi wondered what the folk would say about the Sharingan then…

Then something occurred to the shinobi, ((Oji-san, where's your white horse?))

The elves then looked at him slightly disappointed he wasn't speaking in something like the Black tongue used by the orcs. Though they were curious of the foreign language they had never heard of in their entire lives or you could say a couple of thousands of years.

((Shadowfax? He and I parted ways, he returned back to Rohan. But should I summon him again he will answer to my call. Come, we should head back to Rivendell.)) Gandalf said.

((Oji-san?))

((Yes, Kakashi?))

((Thanks… for standing up for me.)) the ANBU said.

((You're welcome.)) Gandalf smiled warmly.

This time the elves were equally curious with Gandalf who was able to converse in the strange language with the short stranger. Then the stranger whistled, soon, a black horse came trotting towards them and nuzzling the stranger first before its owner mounted it. Slightly relaxed that the stranger was close to animals, the elves lowered their guard to some extent. Any enemy or orc for that matter would never be able to ride a horse. Still… the stranger was wearing a mask.

Soon, the group departed from the scene and headed towards Rivendell…

TO BE CONTINUED…

-------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done!

Here's 9000 words to boot! Phew… I had to update this fic at the same time I updated my main fic. My main fic's chpt was 15,000 words plus this one would be a whopping 24 thousand words in a month. I'm working too hard. Well, what did you think? Good, Bad or got ideas of your own? Don't hesitate to tell me through a review!

Thanks for the review to:

Next Chapter:

_**Chapter 4: 'Rivendell: Village Hidden in the Rivers.'**_

Sounds cheeky ne? He he…


	4. Rivendell: Village Hidden in the Rivers

**The Leaf that Found its Way**

**Summary:** (LotR crossover) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece. Plus I do not own any of the poems that were written in this fic! They all come from the books of LotR, so don't be surprised if they're a bit different from the movie.

**Betas:** Thanks to Sherlockian Slytherin and Tsukiyomi the Yami!

**Re-Update:** 11 February 2007, new format & Proof read. Thanks to my betas! I'm sorry I haven't updated _yet._ My house got hit by a flood (sweat drops), yeah… stupid raining season. Luckily my LotR books and my CPU survived! Imagine your house with water up to your waist… that's what happened to my house. TT All I could do now is post up a proof read & new format version. I'm still cleaning up my house, so till then it's pen & paper... then I'll type up later. Though I promise it'll be in Feb!

**I'll put this note on _every_ chapter:**

Japanese ((text))

Elvish _Xx … Text … xX_

Any Japanese will have a translation next to it or somewhere in the same chapter.

**Thanks To:**

**EVERYONE** who reviewed and who also has put this fic on alert and to everyone who mentioned I need to fix the spelling on 'Chakra' wrong through the first chapters! I've replaced the previous chapter check spelling mistakes and etc. Special thanks to **Sherlockian Slytherin** for mentioning about Japanese names are written with the family name when one introduces one's self, I never really had it in mind. Hopefully the fic will sound better!

**Author Notes:**

Hello there! Another chapter finally up! I think someone mentioned about Kakashi having a less chance of any pairings coz he's 14. Yeah, I want Kakashi to be young in the first place and I think the plotline is more interesting when people in Middle Earth would see him as a child. Simply put… I'm not keen on pairings when it comes to crossovers… but I don't know about the LotR chars… That's a totally different story.

No complaints in updating this chapter okay? I planned to post it on the 25th Nov 2006, but ffnet had major problems… no matter how much I tried posting this chapter, it didn't work. There you go… another delay. Also… Coz it's 16,000+ words long! (No Au notes included! XD Yeah! I can't believe I defeated my last record!) Happy reading and…

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: 'Rivendell: Village Hidden in the Rivers.'**_

_"Perfection is never the final goal, but the enduring process of perfecting, maturing, refining, is the aim of living." – John Dewey._

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: 'Rivendell: Village Hidden in the Rivers.'**_

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Eriador, West of Middle Earth _

_Rivendell_

_Morning (Local time)_

----------------------------------

It had been three days since the young ANBU arrived in Rivendell. Three rather restful, but boring days… restful as in he had managed to actually sleep on a bed after traveling for so long… boring because his movements around the area were limited so as to keep a low profile. Kakashi was not content about staying in the elven realm. The place made him nervous, and to the shinobi the place was far too peaceful for his liking.

Anyone would have to admit the place was breathless to behold. The waterfalls, the buildings, and everything else that was built with it intertwined together with nature. Not to mention it was isolated from prying eyes. It wouldn't have been odd to say that Rivendell would have passed as a hidden village if it were inhabited by shinobi. Unlike Konoha's atmosphere of outward peacefulness with a military system that kept itself on guard, Rivendell was a village that most people would see if they were dreaming, peaceful and unguarded. It made the ANBU drowsy and that he shouldn't have a care in the world. However, being off guard was very un-shinobi like.

Due to the lack of activity around Rivendell, Kakashi ended up spending most of his time in the library or in his room reading books to gather information as much as possible about Middle Earth. Reconnaissance certainly had its drawbacks though. His client was far too busy with the lord of Rivendell in healing Frodo that his introductions would have to wait. Not that Kakashi minded, but the wary looks directed towards him from other Elven inhabitants in the realm was something he just couldn't get used to. Considering he was still wearing black and had his mask on, the ANBU doubted any of the other elves would even want to talk to him, let alone have a conversation.

The ANBU perfectly remembered when a she-elf had gone into his room and offered him to eat in the dining room while he was organizing his projectile weapons. Kakashi of course declined politely and requested that his meals be sent to his room. Well… he was a bodyguard anyway; no point in eating in the dining room when one should always be on duty. It seemed as if the elf was slightly frightened; she would stutter when conversing with him. Seriously put, Kakashi was starting to regret wearing his ANBU mask in the first place.

It wasn't even a surprise he was being followed by a Rivendell guard. The ANBU had to admit that the elf was pretty good in keeping his distance from him while following him all over Rivendell. However, seeing that elves did not know that shinobi could make copies of them selves… Kakashi simply let his Kage Bunshin (Shadow clone) do the work in leading the poor elf into odd places (like dead ends and disappearing into thin air). As for the real Kakashi, he would head in the opposite direction unnoticed. Not bad for his first day in the elven realm.

For the next two days Kakashi deliberately made a clone of himself exiting the bedroom door and yet again fooled the elf who was watching him. Kakashi on the other hand, went out of the window using a camouflage jutsu and dispersed the jutsu when he made sure the elf was far from him and, he was away from prying eyes. The ANBU didn't like being followed but in the end savored it since it would keep his training in check and notably would keep the shinobi on guard. At least he wouldn't hear any complaints from his client.

Currently, Kakashi was reading through a book in the Common Tongue in a public library. It was mainly a brief history of Middle Earth, yet the information stored inside was worth the time to find out what might be in store for him in this mission. 'Wars… wars… and more wars…' Kakashi concluded as he flicked through the contents of the book. 'No wonder the other shinobi countries labeled this place "War Country".' There were basically a lot of events that happened in Middle Earth and the majority were wars to control what seemed to be 'sacred items' or some sort of items that were blessed with power. The first item was called the 'Silmarils', Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the history. 'Looks like it ended pretty badly.' Yet it didn't seem to be important at the present… what he needed was information about something that had to do with his mission.

Next was what had caught his attention the most.

The History of the Rings of Power…

The dates for sure, were closer than that of the Silmarils to the present, roughly spanning up to three thousand years. 'Immortal indeed.' Kakashi thought. The elves indeed had written most of these texts far back… even Konohagakure wasn't over three hundred years old. Apparently, Middle Earth's civilization had existed for so long… yet technology wise it was slow to develop due to its countless wars and lack of communication with the other countries. The Rings of Power were forged… and yet again people were racing to get them all. Then one section of the book caught the ANBU's eye.

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, _

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, _

_Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die, _

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne _

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. _

_One Ring to Rule them all, One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them _

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

'Nine mortal men doomed to die?' Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow at a certain part of the poem that was translated from the Black Speech. 'Could they be the Nazgul Gandalf was talking about? The same ones I attacked at Weathertop and nearly got Arwen?' The ANBU quickly flipped through the pages to see if it was true. The very same nine kings that had received their own Rings of Power were in fact the Nazgul Kakashi had attacked just three days ago. The shinobi concluded the ring he saw with his Sharingan that had emitted a dark power must have been the same one mentioned in the book.

Kakashi found it interesting that not only did the Nazgul own these so-called Rings of Power, apparently the Elves and Dwarves had their own. Each had their own ability in either making the bearers rich or able to control an element. Yet the most interesting was the One. The book clearly stated should the dark lord hold the One; all the other rings would bow down to it. The ANBU scratched his head in amusement thinking just how long Middle Earth had been in constant wars. He was hoping he wasn't going into an all out war… the contract never mentioned about anything to do with a war going on. The operative sighed in defeat… he had a hunch… a war was going to happen anyway...

_Like it or not._

Not that it was a rough estimation, most likely it was true… at least from what the intelligence the shinobi had collected through the other Konoha spies who lived in the neighboring countries near Middle Earth. In fact, the southern country known as Harad was mobilizing its army; it wasn't in large numbers when the ANBU had entered its borders to get a ship. Yet who knew what could happen in a couple of months… it seemed they were intending to invade Middle Earth in the near future.

The operative stopped suddenly in turning the pages of his book when an elf walked past him. Kakashi watched the elf make his way to another shelf as if Kakashi wasn't there. Well, to be fair, he did have his camouflage jutsu on to train stamina and his chakra capacity at a stable level. Though, honestly he did it to make sure he didn't add more suspicions to the elves around Rivendell. Being a stranger in a foreign land certainly had its advantages and let downs.

The librarian then left as though there was nothing wrong in the library. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes thinking how un-alert the elves were; despite having a reputation in Middle Earth to have better senses than the other races. Some reputation… The shinobi looked thoughtfully at the books that were in elvish… he had wanted to start on those and most likely he would have to make a replica to substitute them. It was a way to fool your enemies to not know of the information/intelligence being gained. Kakashi didn't want anyone to know he knew how to converse and read in the elvish tongue, at least not yet.

Out of all the races in Middle Earth, Elves were called the 'Firstborn' or simply the belief that elves came first before man. It was a wonder why many of them had the best features that many men would want to have: immortal, fair, unaging and wisdom beyond others. Though, there was a downside that they could die due to extreme sadness. It was something that struck at Kakashi's core. It was an understanding that rung strongly to his very bones.

Kakashi himself was trying to overcome his own sadness with the tragedies that had happened just within this year… he couldn't exactly imagine trying to overcome a hundred years' worth of tragedies. As the memories rushed into the ANBU's mind, he shook himself out of it. Truth to be told, Kakashi dearly wanted to forget everything; but in the end, the memories always came back to haunt him.

His father, Obito, Rin and his sensei…

He was only 14 years old, young at age… but mature by heart. From how Kakashi understood it, the shinobi way required one to be an emotionless tool, and after the death of his sensei and Rin… that was what he became. Not that he wanted to, but he was forced to. Forced by the weight of his own guilt. The pressure of his guilt would have made him insane; he had to do something to forget it. _Anything. _He was aware he was turning into an impassive bastard; but whenever he stared at himself in the mirror; it was Obito's eye that reminded him that this wasn't the only way to be a shinobi.

"_Do you seriously think like that?"_ Obito's words echoed through his head, reminding him of the days he would stick to the rules without question even if it meant sacrificing his comrades for the mission. He had to admit, he had been damn selfish back then… he only cared what would happen to him if he failed the mission, not what would happen to those he cared for the most. In the end he lost everything.

Kakashi would have wanted to make amends with himself, yet here he was… in another high ranked mission with his life on the line and that mission had to come first. At times, he regretted not trying to give himself time to figure things out. Figure out how to deal with his emotions and more importantly how to get over the past. The operative sighed, certainly the gods had a funny habit of making confused mortals run around like headless chickens on the so-called planet Earth. And apparently Kakashi seemed to be one of their favorites… talk about tough luck…

It wasn't about until three hours later that the ANBU's Kage Bunshin told him(the clone) that Gandalf had requested the shinobi to meet the Lord of Rivendell, his advisor Glorfindel, the ranger Aragorn, and Elrond's daughter Arwen. Kakashi frowned at the list of names, 'Some crowd'. It seemed they were that eager to see the shinobi's face. Not that it would be a laughing matter… how Hokage-sama had persuaded the wizard about his age was one miracle… or… simply put…

Sandaime Hokage did _not_ even mention the ANBU's age at all. Most likely the Hokage only mentioned that he was 'young'…

Kakashi sweat dropped and slapped his hand onto his forehead, 'What's with old men and making already complicated problems worse?'

Whether shinobi or wizard, it looked like all old men were the same…

Certainly, both had the same habit of making simple events much worse than anticipated.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Rivendell_

_Lord Elrond's Study_

_Evening (Local time)_

----------------------------------

Kakashi stared monotonously at the wooden door in front of him and waited for Glorfindel to bring him into the Lord of Rivendell's study. Truth be told, Kakashi wasn't in such a mood to make introductions… but he knew he had to get it over with it as soon as the opportunity arose. During the majority of his stay, he never even let his hood down so they wouldn't even know what hair he had and he was thinking on the lines that the residents here would find out that he was an alien to them. Luckily the ANBU had a chance to get into his room and recover his hitai-ate so he could cover the Sharingan. For now, it was good enough having it covered, though Kakashi predicted that Gandalf would want to see what happened to his left eye. Sooner or later he knew they would see it… although it would be better if they saw it later.

As the large wooden double doors opened, Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at Elrond's study. It reminded the ANBU of Hokage-sama's office. There were plenty of books everywhere, but most of them were neatly stacked. Unlike the Hokage's office that was littered with papers and scrolls... this place was far cleaner. Kakashi suspected it was because of the peaceful atmosphere that Rivendell had, Konoha on the other hand always had mission requests from insiders, outsiders and even far away clients on the other side of the world… so it wasn't odd to see so many scrolls everywhere.

However everything soon came back to the main focus to his current situation. There stood before him a wise looking elf who he guessed was Lord Elrond, the she-elf he had helped whose name was Arwen, Aragorn the ranger and Gandalf the Grey waiting for him. 'And so the interrogation begins,' Kakashi thought sarcastically. He was then introduced to Lord Elrond, Arwen and Aragorn.

Lord Elrond indeed looked what Kakashi figured the lord of Rivendell would be like, his eyes were full of wisdom, and they shown with both joy and sorrow. The Lord had an air of royalty or nobility, unlike the other elves around the village… he certainly stood out from the rest.

Arwen was in a long blue dress and Kakashi really had to admit she was beautiful to the core. The Hokage wasn't kidding when he said that she was the most beautiful out of her kind, even the elves called her the 'Evenstar' of her people. Kakashi wasn't completely sure of the full meaning to that name… but one thing he did know was that she certainly deserved the title.

Aragorn was notably much cleaner than he was in the wild. For the first time, Kakashi noticed that his face held a lot of wisdom yet there was also restlessness in him. He was like a person who had lived a great deal of life, but had lost in a way that uncannily matched Kakashi's own emotions. No one else would have spotted that, unless they had gone through something similar. 'Takes one to know one, I guess…', Kakashi observed.

"You're Hatake Kakashi or Kakashi as I'm told from Mithrandir?" The lord of Rivendell asked. "From such a far country."

"Yes." The shinobi answered calmly.

"Welcome to Rivendell, one of the last elven realms in Middle Earth," said Elrond.

"Thank you."

"No, we are the ones who should thank you for your assistance in fighting off the wraiths." Elrond confirmed. "I thank you for saving my daughter and bringing Aragorn and the hobbits to safety."

"You're welcome," Kakashi bowed back to the lord.

There was a very _tiny_ growl from Glorfindel; Kakashi figured he still wasn't too happy with their first meeting (like any _normal_ person would be…). Well… the elf had tried to interrogate him then, it was basically a natural defense to give retaliate a threat with a threat (actually it was an ultimatum to be exact) and the shinobi was in a bad mood then. Plus, Kakashi was in charge of Gandalf's safety, so the client had to come first.

"Now, shall we get to business?" Gandalf said.

"Indeed," Lord Elrond said. "I also wish to thank you for waiting, Frodo was in need of my care."

"It's all right, I would not be able to heal him myself," Kakashi said. "Though I could do simple medical procedures, I'm not a true healer."

Gandalf then looked at the shinobi, "Will there not be a medic-nin in your team later? I had heard that shinobi have advance techniques in healing."

Kakashi thought of it for a second, "…depends, my usual team does not."

Elrond then looked at the short shinobi, he seemed to be interested in Kakashi's wear, "Why do you cover your face?"

"It's a necessity to conceal ourselves, especially on high ranked missions that require one to go into a different country." Kakashi stated.

"Even if it means you have to wear black cloaks all the time?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly.

Kakashi shook his head, "Unlikely, this is one type of method to conceal ourselves. Though we could easily infiltrate an enemy group by changing ourselves into someone else."

"You have that ability?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, it was the same one I used when I confronted the Nine."

Arwen finally took in what he was saying; "It was a wonder why I was seeing Ten Wraiths chasing me then. One of them was you."

Kakashi gave a simple nod.

"That reminds me, we are in Rivendell, and according to contract you are ordered to let your disguise down," Gandalf reminded quietly.

"Right." Kakashi agreed. 'Well… here goes nothing…'

For the first time in days, Gandalf finally had the chance to see the facial features of his short bodyguard.

When Kakashi took off his hood and his ANBU wolf mask the company in front of him only gaped in disbelief.

He had silver hair, which in Middle Earth was counted as a hair color usually for some elves. Yet what shocked the whole company was not the silver hair, but his young features. Kakashi was even more surprised that they simply ignored his normal mask he always wore that covered the lower half of his face, was being that young really shocking?

A yes would be your answer, if you came from Middle Earth. He was a growing child in their eyes; someone so young who was able to take out Nine Ringwraiths, not to mention take out the Witch King of Angmar by himself was absolutely impossible in their vocabulary. That's right, mission impossible for a 14-year-old ANBU named Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi felt like he wanted to wave his arms around like a lunatic at the four silent, staring, gaping, unmoving, unreacting people and say, _'Heeeelllloooo anyone at home?'_ But he knew they would start complaining soon. Especially the lord of Rivendell whose face looked pretty grim, it was on the lines of an, 'I don't believe this' look. Aragorn, Arwen and Glorfindel had on identical expressions like lord Elrond. Gandalf looked rather shocked but was also impressed at the same time.

"Sarutobi did mention to me you were young, though I wasn't expecting for you to be _this young._" Gandalf commented.

'Some comment _that _was,' Kakashi sweat dropped inwardly. It wasn't the comment that Kakashi was bothered with, but the other three who were staring at what Gandalf had said.

Aragorn was the first to speak, "Never have I- Gandalf! This is no place-"

"For a fourteen year old?" Kakashi finished the sentence. "It's understandable your views in Middle Earth are different."

"Gandalf, I think this is not possible. We cannot have a child here with us, from Middle Earth or no, he does not belong here." Glorfindel argued.

Kakashi felt as though a knife jabbed into his head. '_Shinobi Rule No.25, Remember Shinobi Rule No.25, Remember,'_ Kakashi kept repeating in his head.

"Then where does he belong?" Gandalf asked. "He was sent here to help us."

"You asked someone this young to help us with Middle Earth's problems? This will not change anything." Glorfindel replied.

Kakashi was trying his best to sustain his temper at a moderate level, _'Shinobi Rule No.25, focus Kakashi, Do NOT whatsoever explode! It will equal to mission failed.'_

"Glorfindel has a point. Did the Hokage not think of the consequences before sending him here? The dangers in Middle Earth do not compare where he comes from." Lord Elrond backed up the other elf reasonably.

Kakashi's outward appearance never changed to the comment though on the inside he seriously wanted to retort back he had been on the battlefront before and that the Shinobi Wars were far worse than Middle Earth's fighting. Like he was _that_ helpless… please… _'The mission comes FIRST, keep emotions down… steady… Shinobi Rule No.25… no emotional-shifting… period! _

Arwen was silent as she observed the young shinobi. He was a difficult one to read for sure, despite being fourteen, he had a patience of that an adult in Middle Earth. The she-elf decided she would try to see past the age barrier by studying the boy more. Kakashi's face was half covered, but it didn't seem to affect him much as he looked comfortable with it. Arwen also noted that his clothes were different; they were simple and easy to move in for combat. She also noticed the shinobi culture's tendency to wear sandals rather than boots, his legs were bandaged, and his right pant leg had a side pocket. Out of everything Kakashi wore, the bandana on Kakashi's head stood out the most. It had a metal plate on it, with a symbol of a swirl that was a shape of a leaf.

As for the ranger Aragorn, he kept his mouth shut as the elves bickered with the wizard. The comments that were coming from the elves were becoming harsher and harsher. He observed Kakashi as the comments rose up in heat. Any normal child or even an adult would have somehow replied angrily after the harsher comments, but Kakashi remained still, as if time itself wasn't affecting him at all.

Kakashi kept his mind focused on another place. It was a basic technique to withstand mental torture, but it had been a long time ago that he was tortured. A bit too long ago he guessed. He remembered that at the age of 10 he and his sensei had gotten caught in enemy territory and they had both suffered for it. His scars on his body were still visible to this day but the memory was pretty much out of his mind.

In the end it seemed Elrond gave up in between the two (Gandalf and Glorfindel) and instead tried to stop them. The shinobi had to thank the lord really, for without Elrond's mediation, it seemed like it could go on forever. In the end, they both finally stopped.

"Took long enough," Kakashi said as smoothly as he could. Truthfully, he really wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to get everything out. But for now, he was going to play the _good_ _ninja_, no mistakes and the mission keeps on going according to plan.

Now they all had their eyes on him again. Kakashi yet again sweat dropped, 'Can you people quit with the staring game? Looks like I'm up for auction here.'

Kakashi then suddenly noticed that Elrond and Gandalf were focused on his slanted hitai-ate. Not because it was positioned that way, more as to why it was used to cover his left eye.

"May I ask… What happened to your left eye Kakashi?" the wizard asked.

Kakashi stared silently at the wizard wondering if telling what had happened to his left eye was wise, not to mention it was his long dead friend's (Obito) eye, and it wasn't just any eye… it was a bloodline limit that could be considered as a weapon.

_Better not to tell… _

"…It's an old injury…" Kakashi said briefly, not giving away any clues.

"May we see it?" Aragorn asked. "Lord Elrond is one of Middle Earth's best healers."

Arwen was aware that Kakashi was reluctant to do this, so she tried to persuade the shinobi, "I assure you father means no harm."

Kakashi only looked at his client who was urging him to let him (the wizard) see it. Without much of a choice, Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate up, but he did not open his left eye at all.

Aragorn, with the rest gazed at Kakashi's left eye thoughtfully. There was a thin but deep cut on his left eye, it was definitely an old injury; the ranger wasn't too keen on seeing it. Even he, Aragorn, who was a part of a long line of Kings, did not have such an injury after eighty years of living and growing up as a ranger and as a King-in-training.

"Your _left_ eye Kakashi." Gandalf emphasized.

The ANBU nearly flinched and it seemed only Aragorn was the one who noticed it. It was too late to back down now; the shinobi would have to give a reason to the lord in the end. Hopefully the reason he made would make sense…

Kakashi cracked his left eye open slowly and revealed the Sharingan.

Mismatched colored eyes stared at the company of Middle Earth, and what may have surprised them the most was the blood red color. Kakashi only gave them the impression he wasn't actually enjoying being stared at and after he let them take a good look, he simply pulled his hitai-ate back down into position.

"It's something I prefer not to show in public mind you," Kakashi stated clearly.

Lord Elrond seemed to think more on this, "When did your eye turn red?"

"The same time I got the cut on top of the eyelid." Kakashi said truthfully. "The blood vessels contaminated my retina thus making my iris red, it can't be healed unfortunately," the shinobi then lied. He wasn't going to give any information on the Kekkai Genkai, that part was a secret and a part of his village. In advance before entering the room, Kakashi had made sure that the reason he made was as suitable for a healer by Middle Earth's standards to understand. The ANBU was highly aware of Lord Elrond's expertise in healing. The elven lord seemed to buy it, which was good for starters. As for Gandalf, he hadn't said a word about it.

"Not even your own kind who have developed advanced healing?" Arwen asked softly. There was sadness in her eyes, showing sympathy.

Kakashi shrugged, "Healing has its limits. Not all healers can perfectly heal everything."

"I see," Elrond sighed. Kakashi gazed at Elrond who was holding his temple, it looked like he had one heck of a headache. "You are dismissed for now. I think Gandalf wishes to give you something. There are things I must attend to. May your stay in Rivendell be pleasant."

Along with Gandalf, Kakashi exited the room. As they walked through the corridor, Gandalf looked at Kakashi with interest, "Forgive them for not understanding the situation, their beliefs are conservative compared to where you come from. I have to congratulate you on your control of temper."

Kakashi gave a sigh. ((I nearly let the knot loose though. My patience is getting thinner everyday, I'm not quite sure when it will be my last straw. Maybe it would have been different if Hokage-sama told you my age.))

((It would, but with a negative side affect. Your Hokage was thoughtful in regarding our views I might add. You did show to me that your abilities are what matter and not your appearance. I do not plan to break the contract, you can trust me to be your client until the end.))

((Arigato, Oji-san. I'll do my best.)) Kakashi thanked.

((Now, to important matters)) Gandalf went to the main point, ((I have a scroll from your Hokage in the switch of your teammates))

((A switch?))

((Yes, your main team can't all make it to Middle Earth. It seems Sarutobi has made another team order.)) Gandalf explained.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Rivendell_

_Kakashi's Room_

_Evening (Local time)_

----------------------------------

When they both reached the room, the wizard gave a scroll that had been sent by the Hokage…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Letter

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dear Hatake Kakashi,

I wish to inform you that there has been a switch in positions for this mission and two teammates of your ANBU team cannot make the trip to Middle Earth. Both are still in the middle of a mission in Thunder Country and are in contract for the long term. According to our intelligence a war may emerge during your stay in Middle Earth; for that reason I am allowing a five-man team to complete the mission. Your teammates each have a special ability that will hopefully help on the battlefield. Here are the names of your teammates:

Yamato

Shizune

Shiranui Genma

Morino Ibiki

Currently your teammates are preparing to travel to Middle Earth. They will meet you within at least three months. I wish you good luck on your mission

Regards,

Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi only gave a long and empty look at the letter. On the inside Kakashi was thanking the Hokage with relief that he (Sarutobi) had chosen a team that would be suitable for the mission… plus… the absence of Konoha's Green Beast (Might Gai) was what lifted his spirits the most. No more worrying about a person challenging him in the middle of a mission. Yamato was a part of his ANBU team anyway, so it wasn't a big surprise. Genma was about four years older than Kakashi, but he didn't minded since the elder shinobi was highly praised in Konoha as a good tactician. And by the looks of it, their nin-team was going to need one for the war battles in Middle Earth. Ibiki was definitely an asset, no enemies would stand his interrogation methods for sure, and his high rank genjutsu would definitely help. As for Shizune, it was a surprise to have her in his team. The ANBU knew very well she had moved away with Tsunade-sama, but was relieved to have a highly skilled medic-nin taught by one of the Sannin. How the Hokage managed to persuade and find the Sannin Kunoichi was a mystery. Kakashi noted in his mind he'd ask Shizune later.

While thinking all of this, his expression hadn't changed at all.

It's good being a shinobi that's experienced in hiding emotions.

Gandalf of course was rather curious as to what the shinobi would do next. Whether the exchanging of his bodyguard's teammates affected him or not, the boy certainly had a talent in hiding his real emotions. His blank expression was difficult to read, even for a wizard who had lived for so long. The only way to know was to ask…

"Should I take that your team mates are _older_ than you?" the wizard questioned.

"…Yeah…" Kakashi said briefly, giving no clues towards the wizard who was inspecting him. He was careful to hide the fact Yamato was a year younger than him and as for the others… they weren't _that_ old, although they were older than Kakashi. Even Genma was only 18… though that was counted as an adult in Middle Earth; still, the people here would expect him to be inexperienced. Age wasn't really something that a shinobi would call a burden; it would be considered an advantage in order to train to be as skilled as possible. In the end he still had to lie to his client that his friends weren't all adults, more correctly they were teenagers. Yet, what could the ANBU do? He was stuck in a conservative country after all.

Gandalf was rather unsure what Kakashi had said was true, but to the ANBU's relief the wizard had thought not many shinobi were as young as Kakashi; a misconception, but worth it for the time being. At least the truth wouldn't pester him as much, and he won't write a letter to Sandaime Hokage to complain about sending under-aged soldiers or shinobi to fight. Before that would happen, Kakashi was planning to show what a shinobi could do and that age didn't matter. Sure, the wizard, the elves, and the Dûnedain were far more experienced according to Middle Earth standards… but Kakashi probably had been in more battles than a normal 14-year-old Middle Earth boy. He had gone to war before and if this mission required him to go into the battlefield again, he would do so without question.

Satisfied that Kakashi's teammates were sorted out, Gandalf told the ANBU to stick around at the dining hall and the Hall of Fire. The wizard suggested the shinobi would get more information by listening to the lore songs of the elves in order to know more about Middle Earth. Either than that, Gandalf had ordered Kakashi to make himself 'presentable'. According to the wizard, this night would be filled with plenty of guests from all over Middle Earth.

"Right, anything else I need to know Oji-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, yes. You may have noticed that you have a secondary client in your contract."

"That I'm sure of. Though it said you would inform me after I met him." Kakashi added.

Gandalf smiled. "Well, you have a matter a fact met him."

"Don't tell me," Kakashi rose his hand, "It's Aragorn, right?"

The wizard raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled. "Did I mention you have a way of reading people's minds?" The wizard was starting to like Kakashi more and more, even though his bodyguard was only fourteen.

"That was a hunch." Kakashi shrugged.

"Very well then, I better get going. I must not be late."

Kakashi bowed to the wizard… only to have a hand landing on his head scrunching his silver hair into a messy state.

"Ack!" Kakashi scowled but didn't move. He didn't know why.

Gandalf the Grey only laughed at the shinobi's pouting face, "You know Kakashi, with your silver hair and your abilities… you could pass as my grandson if they didn't know who you were. You should take things easy for a while; rest your mind, it will help you for later."

Afterwards, the wizard released him fondly and gave him a pat on the back before he exited. That only left a confused 14-year-old ANBU in the room touching his head. He didn't like being scrunched in the head but on the inside… he was longing for it. Kakashi guessed that was the reason why he didn't move. It was a habit of his sensei to ease down his seriousness or to cheer him up. There was a pang of pain in his heart, he missed his sensei dearly and for some reason Gandalf somehow resembled his sensei the most.

The ANBU shook his head, 'What's happening to me?' The more he wanted to forget the past, the more he remembered about it.

What he really needed to do now was focus more on the mission, not the past. 'It stays _way_ over in the back of my mind. _For now_.' Kakashi reassured himself.

It was then the clock chimed five times.

'Damn, I better get ready for dinner', Kakashi thought pushing every single reflection of the past as he looked to the clock in his room.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Rivendell_

_The Dining Room_

_Evening (Local time)_

----------------------------------

Kakashi made it just in time as the lords and ladies plus the guests of Rivendell were sitting in their seats. After deciding on what decent clothes to wear, he immediately had gone for the Dining Room. Sure, he didn't know where it was since Rivendell was a large place but he only needed to follow his nose to know where the food was being served. The ANBU wore a navy blue high collared long sleeved shirt and matching long pants. He had some kunai in his pockets though they weren't visible; Kakashi was aware that Rivendell was safe… but there was a saying that anything could happen, and it was better to be safe than sorry.

The ANBU already had eaten his dinner earlier in his room and he wasn't actually hungry so his stomach was taken care of. Although Kakashi was leaning on one of the Dining room's pillars that were at the far end of the room, he still managed to get a lot of stares as people entered the room. Many to his disappointment were elves that were referring to him as a 'mere child'. All Kakashi could do now was ignore them for the time being. So the only thing he was hoping for now was making sure he would have tolerance and patience for the next few days. Adult shinobi would have far more tolerance than he would have now and last for a month… but Kakashi was 14 years old… one heck of an age where emotions could explode if one was not careful… what else could you expect really, from a growing teenager? He nearly blew up at Lord Elrond, which would have proven fatal to his mission and if he reacted violently to the other elves… he had at least an idea that this mission would fail miserably.

The operative sighed inwardly and closed his eyes as he eavesdropped over the guests of Rivendell. For Kakashi, he liked listening without seeing as his hearing senses were sharper. There seemed to be many folk around visiting, the majority were the elves from Rivendell plus a few who came from the forest called Mirkwood; there were also men, who were basically the rangers, dwarves and the hobbits. Certainly this wasn't a normal gathering; at least that was what the shinobi had felt. There were simply too many races that were fixed into one confined space; Kakashi doubted they came here for a reunion… not with all the dark information they were pouring out in their own tongues. The loudest and easiest information were mainly from the humans and dwarves, their voices were the loudest, as for the elves… they seemed to be more cautious.

For one thing, Kakashi simplified that it all had to do with the reappearance of the dark lord Sauron. Many dark creatures had been sighted by most of the races that traveled for trade and apparently the forests and even the animals were starting to be affected as well. There was even a rumor from one of the elves that the birds and other creatures of the forests had started to take sides. The ANBU found this information rather accurate, considering as to how he had seen the birds act in the forest beforehand. Frequent attacks by the orcs were what mostly worried the traders around the races… the orcs were multiplying at such a fast rate that it was essential to hunt as many as they could before new orcs appeared.

One conversation that interested Kakashi the most was the conversation between Frodo and a Dwarf named Glóin. A lot of the information was about the dwarf kind, both good and bad, and somewhat fascinating as the ANBU got hold of information that the dwarves were mainly miners and talented blacksmiths. It was very remarkable how dwarves had a knack for talking without ever stopping and for any shinobi it was like finding a source of information without too much work. Or more accurately it was like listening to the news program on a radio. Damn useful and quite easy, need I say more?

Seeing that dinner was going to be over within an hour, Gandalf only gave a glance to the shinobi indicating to get to the Hall of Fire. The Shinobi gave a small nod and body-flickered to the entrance, which startled the guard. Kakashi only gave an apologetic bow before he walked calmly out of the room as if it were nothing. His disappearance and reappearance out of thin air filled the guests with wonder and curiosity as to his powers. It made them curious about who he was and the reason for his presence in Rivendell. And there were others who were not very comfortable about the stranger… boy or man they knew nothing of him.

The wizard only had a smile on his lips, 'Reminds me how Sarutobi impressed me for the first time those 30 years ago.'

----------------------------------

_In The Hall of Fire_

_Evening (Local time)_

----------------------------------

Kakashi entered the dark hall silently as he made over to the corner of the room. In the fire lit room, he noticed a small and yet old figure. It was Bilbo Baggins, the uncle of Frodo or one of his charges. He seemed to be stuck in some sort of verse or so and was now cursing to himself for not having finished it. Kakashi only stared at the old hobbit amusedly.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" Bilbo's attention was now on the shinobi.

"A mere bodyguard." Kakashi answered casually.

The hobbit smiled, "Yet an underestimated one. I thank you for protecting my nephews and his companions. They may think this old hobbit is absurd for believing that a 14 year-old is able to weaken and defeat wraiths. Heard it from Gandalf of course; though this old hobbit may seem he is nothing to fight against wraiths, he indeed defeated a dragon when no dwarf and man could."

"You were a part of the Battle of the Five Armies and slaughtered Smaug the Dragon, am I right?" the shinobi asked.

"Quite right," Bilbo said. "You seem to know a lot for someone so young. But we can't 'judge a book by it's cover', I must say."

Kakashi shrugged, "I read some of the translated books in the library. Yet not many of them have very detailed accounts."

"I guess it's because the majority who live here are elves, though they will share their knowledge for those who are hard working, kind, and those who seek it. I'm actually making a book by the knowledge I gathered up in Rivendell and my previous journeys. Here, I think you'll find it useful." Bilbo eagerly handed a thick book to Kakashi. "A copy of my detailed account of my travels, it's for you."

Kakashi looked stunned at the book as he flicked through it's pages, "I can't accept this… really…I-"

"Now, now, no need to be shy. Just accept it as my thanks for saving the young lads. I have not yet finished it, but the information about Middle Earth could be of more use to you." Bilbo fondly patted Kakashi on the back.

"Thank you."

"Gandalf mentioned that you were a 'Shinobi' or a 'Ninja'. I have never heard about them before."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm not from Middle Earth. My county is the Land of Fire or simply named as Fire Country. It's located far south-east of Middle Earth."

"Why have your kin stayed away from Middle Earth?" the hobbit asked.

"Mordor blocks the mainland passage. And… Middle Earth is famous for its continuous wars and conflict. Many countries would prefer to avoid it seeing they all have their own problems." Kakashi explained and then decided to shift the subject. "How did you start off the journey back then? And the song you're making sounds interesting, I'd like to hear more of that."

Without hesitation, Bilbo Baggins began storytelling his account and explaining his journey with Gandalf and thirteen dwarves. At times he would refer to his book, or in some cases would try to shape things out with his hands to make an impression. Kakashi had to admit the old hobbit was a good storyteller, and from what Kakashi had thought to some extent his tale was true.

Bilbo was rather curious about this new stranger, yet he was already beginning to like the boy. Despite his face being half covered, Bilbo concluded Kakashi was a very patient and a very good listener, not to mention… the boy had talent in taking in information like a sponge soaking up water. The elder hobbit figured that Kakashi was a genius for his age, something Gandalf had mentioned as well though not going into any specifics. Bilbo had noticed Kakashi's sharp mind when he made references to weapons in his book. Kakashi seemed to know what type of weapons were meant for hacking or slicing a cut clean through an enemy; though there were some weapons the 'shinobi' did not know… the way he analyzed, brought the pieces of information together, and made conclusions produced startling results. About 90 percent of his guesses were spot on. Deep inside his heart, Bilbo admired the bright child.

Sadly their conversation was interrupted as the host of the village, including the guests and the lords and ladies were welcomed inside. Kakashi had retreated to the edge of the room and away from the crowd with the body flicker jutsu. He had a duty to get back to, and that was to see everything that was going on in the Hall of Fire.

There were plenty of songs and festivities held that night. Most of the elvish songs were exotic and dreamlike. But all of it was making the shinobi drowsy, which forced Kakashi to pinch himself _hard_ in order to keep awake. The elves sang as though they had all the time in the world (which they do) so it wasn't odd they had a habit of taking their time. There was plenty of history behind it for sure, yet the shinobi decided to take some fresh air. Afterwards he would most likely return to his room then go back to the Hall of Fire.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Rivendell_

_The Council Yard _

_Morning (Local time)_

----------------------------------

The ANBU lazily reclined on a branch of a tree and waited for the gathering of what looked like all the races of Middle Earth. Frodo and Bilbo for the hobbits, there were plenty of elves, Gandalf was the only wizard, and Aragorn with the Dûnedain plus another human that resembled Aragorn yet most likely he was nearly the same kin as the ranger though maybe through a different lineage.

Kakashi was out of view from the council considering he hadn't been officially invited, but the wizard had insisted that the information passed within the council was beneficial for the next mission. Or more bluntly put, he was being ordered by his client to eavesdrop on the meeting. The wizard certainly had a way with words. In the end, it wasn't only Kakashi who was eavesdropping on the council…

Samwise Gamgee was hidden in the bushes. 'Pretty loyal, for a hobbit.' He speculated. And not too far away Pippin and Merry were hiding as well. For some reason, the shinobi smelt trouble from those two. Kakashi was at least hoping that they wouldn't do something idiotic during the meeting.

According to Gandalf, the Council had been summoned in order to discuss about a certain One ring. Apparently it was the Dark Lord's (he learned it by eavesdropping on Pippin) weakness and they were going to make a choice as to what to do with the ring. Kakashi figured he had just landed himself into some event that was larger than the Kyuubi attack on Konoha… Whatever the client wished, he would follow. Even if it meant following his client into trouble…

That was some stupid line he made back then, but that was the reality of it all.

Soon the Lord of Rivendell stood before them and in a clear voice said, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Kakashi twirled a kunai in his fingers and was thinking on the line of 'doom'. Seriously… it had been one of the most used concepts he would hear these days. Doom, destruction, danger, despair, done for, dead…Kakashi listed them off… a lot of 'D' letter words that surely would make any motivation die out in an instant.

When Frodo brought the ring out, it finally made sense to the shinobi. The hobbit in fact… all this time was holding onto the One; the Dark Lord's One Ring. As the One Ring was placed in the middle and on top of the pedestal, Kakashi stared at the Ring. For some reason it was calling out to him and whispering in the Black Speech for the shinobi to grab it; and the atmosphere was filled with some sort of heavy chakra that was covering the area.

The shinobi was thinking it was some sort of Genjutsu; risking major chakra depletion, he uncovered the Sharingan and took a look at the Ring. However the shinobi soon regretted the action, his Sharingan immediately watered as he saw the thickness of the black chakra that was drawing the people in front of him. As soon his Sharingan eye reached the ring, it burned; it felt as though the Sharingan was on fire.

'Arrgh,' the ANBU winced holding his left hand over his left eye. The Sharingan was screaming to stay as far away from the One Ring as possible.

'Kuso… I'll definitely… stay away… from it…' Kakashi groaned in pain.

He needed his left eye to be treated as soon as possible in his room, his medical kit was there and he could do it away from prying eyes. Seeing that he had no choice, Kakashi tied a concealed tape recorder in the trees. The ANBU knew that if he couldn't listen to the whole meeting, he could at least record it and listen to it later. Regretfully, Kakashi retreated to his room.

----------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_Rivendell_

_Lord Elrond's Study_

_Evening (Local time)_

----------------------------------

That evening, the shinobi was called forth to the study room to meet his second client's first hand man named Halbarad and Elrond's two sons. It was important for their next mission seeing as they recently were back from the wild. Kakashi had later (after he treated the Sharingan eye) retrieved the tape and listened to it. It seemed there had been a big fight between the dwarves and the elves, then there was a man named Boromir who suggested they could use the ring against the dark lord himself. Not a bad idea, if one knew how to use the ring and if the ring was not loyal to its master.

In the end they decided to take it back to Mordor and chuck it in the volcano of 'Mount Doom'. It seemed Sauron was a fan of using the word 'doom' too. The reason behind it Kakashi didn't want to know. As no one else wanted to volunteer to carry it, Frodo did. Soon afterwards, an entire group followed: Aragon, a wood elf named Legolas, Gimli the Dwarf, a Gondorian man named Boromir, the other hobbits and Gandalf were named the so-called 'Fellowship of the Ring'. Kakashi also heard that Gandalf mentioned his name to be in the Fellowship as well, and then there were a couple of protests. Oh yeah… Kakashi was dragged in too… The ANBU felt as though he was being treated like unwanted garbage.

And so started the next point of his mission. To secure the next path to Mordor and check if the Wraiths had left any traces. It was just him and the wizard right now in Elrond's study.

((How is your left eye?))

Kakashi looked up at the wizard. ((You know something of it, Oji-san?))

((It was wise of you to keep it a secret, especially when we first met you in front of Lord Elrond. Sarutobi has told me of its abilities to see things that we don't usually see and the ability to copy other's moves. Kekkai Genkai; also known as a bloodline limit. You used it to see the Ring, did you not?)) Gandalf stated carefully.

Seeing that his Hokage had indeed told the wizard Kakashi let his guard down slightly, ((I'm not intending to use it again on _that _Ring. The Sharingan started to go insane when I saw the Ring with it. It started to burn.))

((What _did _you see?)) the wizard asked gently.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he recalled it, ((Black chakra-like chains, it was drawing everyone to it. It seemed to have a tighter hold on the humans and dwarves than the elves. The Sharingan itself was acting like an alarm, it was telling me to stay away from it… And I think I will; nothing like this would have ever happened from where I come from.))

((Did _it_ call you?))

Kakashi looked at the old man with discomfort, ((It did. Actually… I think it was calling to me so I could have power. It's a natural desire for the race of man… but… somehow it kept on calling as if it were trying to drive me crazy… like some sort of genjutsu…))

((Genjutsu? Ah, yes… some shinobi can use illusions to take advantage on their opponents. The Sharingan also has an ability to see through such things?))

Kakashi agreed, ((To some extent, but I can't help but think to stay away from it as much as possible.))

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at this, ((What bothers you?))

((How the black chakra _acts_. Genjutsu works by taking advantage of chakra that flows in one's brain, confusing the mind from seeing everything else around them. The black chakra I saw was entirely different… it was starting to control the chakra flow of the whole body. It seems to be a rather slow process, yet the longer someone stares at it… the more they are drawn and controlled by the Ring.)) Kakashi explained.

Gandalf nodded gravely at the news, ((Even though Rivendell is safe, the Ring is always a danger to those who are surrounded by it. I suggest you keep this to yourself while in Rivendell. The less people know of this, the better.))

((Agreed.)) Kakashi said.

((If what you say is true, then our next journey must start as soon as possible.))

Their conversation came to an end as the Lord of Rivendell, his two sons, Aragorn, and another ranger stepped into the room. Kakashi stared at the two mirror imaged elves. 'Twins eh?' Kakashi thought. The ANBU figured it was something that ran in the family, Elrond himself was a twin to his brother Elros… according to what the books said. They both had gray eyes and their hair was brown like their father, a human trait… since Lord Elrond himself was called 'Half-Elven'. The two elves both introduced themselves as Elladan and Elrohir, which Kakashi concluded the family had a habit of naming their sons with the letter 'E'. Yet… they didn't seem to be too happy with the idea of Kakashi being here. They were mostly speaking in elvish with their father about the 'no child should be in battle theory'.

There was something _odd _about Elladan, though the shinobi did not say anything.

'…'

Next to Aragorn, there was a ranger who had introduced himself as Halbarad. Unlike Aragorn, he was slightly younger and seemed to have an easygoing attitude. From what the ANBU observed, the ranger looked interestedly at him. There was a wonder in his eyes as if he were the last to expect a child in Elrond's study. In a way he looked rather pleased to see Kakashi was there. He wasn't as tall as Aragorn, but much stouter. Like many of the rangers or the Dûnedain, his eyes were gray, and his hair dark wavy brown.

This time, they thankfully (for Kakashi) did not focus on the introductions. Lord Elrond had gone straight to the point of organizing the parties or groups of elves and men that would scout out. In fact, Rivendell had sent out ten scouts after the council, which indicated that the Fellowship had to move towards the east soon. There were arrangements to be done, and time was short. Most likely they would contact the remaining rangers that were still out in the wild, get in contact with the elves that inhabited Mirkwood and lastly find any of their allies that could spare information about current activities. Although Kakashi was listening to their conversation, in his mind he quickly formulated as many plans as he could, should there be extra missions. It wasn't long till he received orders from his client…

"I request that you will escort your second client. It will mean you'll be with mostly the Dûnedain and the Rivendell elves. Take this task as a tutorial to adapt to Middle Earth." Gandalf said.

"Done." Kakashi answered without a complaint. He silently bowed and made his way to the door.

Elladan did not like the sound of that, and decided to stop the shinobi and to question him carefully, "You'd come with us without considering the dangers you'll be facing?"

"…"

The other twin Elrohir shook his head, "I can not imagine one who would not consider his life in threat would survive in the wild for so long."

Aragorn disagreed to what his brothers had said. He already knew Kakashi wasn't a stranger to the wild. All that time the 14-year-old followed him and the hobbits during the escape from the Ringwraiths was proof enough. Kakashi was alive, uninjured, and still calm after meeting such dark beings. A normal child would be far different than Kakashi. Not even a normal trained 14-year-old Dûnedain would have faced the nine wraiths and not be insane or afraid of going into another battle..

"Why should us shinobi consider death?" Kakashi asked casually.

Elladan frowned, "Do you not value your life?"

The ANBU snorted, "We _do_ value our lives, _only_ we don't consider death as something to be feared since the truth is… most of us die on the battlefield anyway. It comes swiftly and it's up to us as to how to survive."

"Then may I ask one question about your kin?" Elrohir asked and was replied with a nod from the ANBU, "Why do you shinobi fight?"

"To protect something we hold dear." Kakashi said remembering the time he was at the Ninja Academy when the Third visited his class for the first time. He then quoted from Sandaime, "When a shinobi protects something that is dear to them, their true power will manifest. Power isn't always about conquering over others or to be the most powerful of them all. It's a strength to share with others who aren't as strong."

The shinobi left the room, leaving behind him a wizard and two Dûnedain who were rather impressed plus four disturbed elves.

"He somehow reminds me of you Gandalf. Speaking in riddles and yet sense at the same time." Elrohir said to the wizard. "Though _much_ younger."

"I don't think any 14-year-old would have said that. He's far more mature than you were Aragorn, when you were his age." Elladan commented.

Aragorn nodded, "I'd have to agree. But you both did not have to question him so harshly. He may not be a normal child like you think he is."

"True. Wraiths aren't the easiest enemies to take down by adult humans or elves. I like his independent nature already. He seems to understand how to take full responsibility of himself." Halbarad commented. "I'd be careful if I were you… Kakashi is a shinobi and as far as we have learned… we know so little about them. Save for Gandalf."

The wizard only said, "Even though I have been friends with a shinobi for thirty years now, they have always been full of secrets. But their loyalty is what places them above others."

"And what type of loyalty have we seen with the child or of his kind?" Glorfindel asked briskly.

"The loyalty to serve others without hesitation. Kakashi was right about protecting something dear to them; their pride in serving others to protect those that they hold dear. They don't necessarily take missions just for themselves but for their own people and those they serve under." Gandalf explained.

"I might add that I'm intrigued that it was Kakashi who pushed the Witch King of Angmar off into the river. Arwen mentioned a water fish forming and pushing the wraith away from her. What abilities do shinobi mainly have?" The Lord of Rivendell questioned.

"Shinobi may have the lifespan of lesser men, yet they somewhat have unnatural abilities in manipulating nature or the elements above the elves I'm afraid. They are not to be taken lightly. Better friend than foe," said the wizard.

"Even if it means he's still a child?" Elladan added hesitantly. "I doubt that."

"That is what the problem is these days, Elladan. People have little faith over others, especially the younger generation." Gandalf said sternly.

"Then we shall see how he adapts during your travels. Should he prove worthy; then I will not complain about any decision you wish to do with him in the future." Elrond said defeatedly.

Seeing as the elves had other things to attend to, Elrond and Glorfindel had left to prepare plans in which direction the companies would be heading to find news of the Ringwraiths or any of the dark lord's men. As for the twins of Rivendell, they started to recruit any willing elven soldier they could spare for the trip. All who were left in the room were Aragorn, Halbarad, and Gandalf.

"I do not mean to say this but…"

"Say what you feel truthfully, Halbarad." Gandalf said.

The ranger sighed, "…at times I cannot help think why some of the elves are unwilling to trust others based on age barriers."

"Those who have lived for so long may forget what it feels like to be young. There are just too many scars from the past." Aragorn said.

Gandalf and Halbarad looked interestedly at the heir of Isildur.

Aragorn shrugged, "It's what you learn when you've lived with elves for most of your life."

The other ranger looked at Gandalf for more information, "Is there something about Kakashi that you wish to tell us? I somehow had a feeling you did not want to mention this in front of Lord Elrond, Glorfindel or his sons."

Gandalf nodded. "Sharp as ever. My real advice to you both as you travel with Kakashi is to never underestimate him. Looks may be deceiving but there is more than what meets the eye."

"Is there a chance we know how trained he is?" Aragorn suggested. "Surely his people would have ranks for certain levels of soldiers."

The wizard only gave them a long look as if he was debating with himself whether to tell the two rangers in front of him. Aragorn and Halbarad could only wait patiently for an answer.

"…It may be hard to believe, yet…" Gandalf sighed. "He is in the ANBU or the Assassination Tactics Special Military Force. In their country it is considered the highest rank in serving right under the Kage or the leader. Though for this mission with us, he is counted as a Jounin or a high ranking ninja… even such a feat is considered great at someone at his age."

Halbarad and Aragorn only stared at the wizard in bewilderment as they digested this new information.

"More precisely he is considered to be a child prodigy. His knowledge and his skills would rival the adults in his village. For that reason, it's best to respect him as a fellow companion. Do so, and I'm sure you both won't regret it in the future," the wizard advised.

"Yet I marvel why he's so quiet to us." Halbarad wondered.

Gandalf chuckled at the man, "Do not forget he is a foreigner, our customs are considered conservative where he comes from. Or you could say he's careful in his actions for he fears it may lead to a misunderstanding between us."

"You're implying he has thought that far?"

"Yes, Halbarad." Gandalf said.

"And what do shinobi use in fighting skills and weapons? I have not seen Kakashi yet use or carry any weapons."

"It seems his kind favor projectile weapons if I'm not wrong." Aragorn replied to the other ranger. "At Weathertop he used numerous projectiles that were called 'kunai' and there was another larger projectile that resembled a pinwheel or a windmill. Though I may conclude that shinobi prefer to fight with tactics than straight melee fighting."

"I'd like to see that." Halbarad said with interest.

"Very well then, I say that should settle things." Gandalf said informing the rangers to get to the main point of their trip. "Have all the rangers to cover the western region of Middle Earth, as for your team I advise you to travel to the possible places where the wraiths might recover from our intervention at the river. Also do not forget to find a secure path that leads to the east. It is important our next trip will be the safest and swiftest route."

"Yes, Gandalf." They both said.

"You'll leave in three days time."

---------------------------------------------

_Rivendell, Middle Earth_

_An Isolated Place_

_One of Rivendell's Waterfalls_

_Three hours later…_

_At Night (Local time)_

---------------------------------------------

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

The young ANBU wiped his nose thinking, 'Damn, too many people are talking about me.'

Kakashi was basically wet and practicing his Mizu Kage Bunshin for about 30 minutes with little success… considering he had been sneezing most of the whole time. His current limit was twenty-five minutes. The ANBU cursed to himself again for practicing too little when he had free time. Since he was going back into the wild again, Kakashi decided to intensify his training for two days. The last day he'll use for organizing what he'll bring and rest easily before the trip. After his brief meeting with the ones who were going on the trip, Kakashi was sent by Gandalf to the blacksmith to see if he needed to forge any weapons. Though Kakashi was content with what he had, he couldn't help but feel worried about the supply of his projectile weapons. In the end, Kakashi showed the elven blacksmith how to forge and make kunai as well as shuriken. Kakashi remembered at the wonder in the elf's eyes when he saw that Kakashi was a mere 14 year old and yet was an expert in weaponry. Out of his stay in Rivendell, the blacksmith was the first person he had heard say a compliment about him.

Another weapon he requested was some bows and arrows. It didn't hurt learning any other weapon that existed in Middle Earth though Kakashi was not happy that arrows couldn't be concealed. It proved to be a disadvantage, one… the projectiles were to be carried at the back, and two he also had to carry a bow. That wasn't a problem if one fought in the style that Middle Earth used. Yes, elves are stealthy when it comes to using the bows… but for a shinobi it was the golden number one rule to conceal as much as possible. For a tracker like Kakashi, leaving an arrow behind was a lethal mistake of getting found easily.

Either way… Kakashi had to take this chance of going into the wild to adapt quickly. He would be in the wild roughly for two months and he would try to find out about what had happened to the wraiths he had faced at the river three days ago. They might have possibly fled for the time being… especially after being tossed over by a raging flood. How fast they could recover the shinobi did not know; they were the undead. Unless they relied on an unlimited supply of energy from the dark lord it didn't matter how injured they were. Yet the dark lord could only transmit his power from a certain distance, seeing he was starting to build up his power. The continent of Eriador and Mordor was a half continent wide; meaning it would take a good long time to recover and this information gathering was crucial for the next mission.

In the mean time, his training was his main priority. 'That reminds me…' Kakashi realized a somewhat odd order from his client.

-----------------------------

_**-Flashback-**_

An hour ago…

-----------------------------

"Kakashi, I want you to come to the training fields tomorrow. I know the skills you have may be able to take out five elven guards with no trouble, but consider it to prove your worth. Elves are a lot more stubborn to persuade, I've tried… but alas… it seems making council will prove nothing. So let us say, actions do the speaking for us."

"I figured that would happen eventually," the shinobi said. "since Middle Earth seems to be against child soldiers."

"You knew this would happen?" Gandalf frowned. "You're a sharp one, Kakashi."

The ANBU only stood there looking calmly at the wizard; on the inside he was dumbfounded to hear his Sensei's exact words. How does Gandalf manage to say or act like his Sensei? Talk about déjà vu.

"So, since the scroll from my contract claims that I am a highly skilled shinobi from Fire Country, Lord Elrond is suggesting I should fight an elf, right? My opponent would have to be an elf, since most of the men who are rangers will most likely be drunk tonight since they have a habit of drinking every day of the week."

Gandalf's eyes went wide at this. "A very astute deduction."

"Shinobi should always look for what's underneath the underneath. A universal rule for shinobi in order to survive based on missions," the ANBU stated as a matter of fact. "But if many have a point of view that I am a mere child of fourteen I would speculate that my opponent is rather weak or injured in some way."

"Spoken like a true shinobi. Your opponent is one of the son's of Lord Elrond-"

"Elladan."

This time the wizard only raised an interested eyebrow and the same time urging the shinobi to answer.

"His left arm was slightly faulted when he walked into the study room. It seemed he was injured after the orc raid, most likely a shoulder injury. Perhaps a dislocated shoulder?" Kakashi inquired.

"Correct." Gandalf replied with a grin.

"And I'm guessing he wants to go on this scouting mission, but Lord Elrond refuses to let him unless he proves that his injury will not hinder his abilities." Kakashi continued nonchalantly.

"That is also correct. Have you ever heard a special healing Taijutsu that focuses on pain and healing at the same time?"

This time it was Kakashi who was surprised, "Did Hokage-sama tell _that_ to you, Oji-san?"

"Hai," the old man said with a broad smile, "He's quite fond of releasing it on his student Jiraiya if I'm not wrong and then taught the technique to his kunoichi student."

Kakashi sweat dropped, 'I wonder how many times the toad sennin made the Third that angry…well he probably deserved it and it wasn't odd that Tsunade-sama also would use the technique on him, considering… he's a pervert.'

"Are you familiar as to how to use it?"

"Hai, very well actually." Kakashi said with a light tone. How could he forget? The first time he saw it was the time Obito had pissed off Rin pretty badly… the Uchiha had a broken knee back then but was stubborn to continue with the mission. Frustrated, Rin gave Obito a torture session he never forgot.

Kakashi sighed inwardly. It was one heck of a memory… Rin later taught Kakashi how to do it as well, thus making sure that if the Uchiha had any related bone injuries in the future to watch out. His Sensei had been laughing madly at the scene and as for Obito… he never made Rin angry when it came to healing from that moment forward.

"Good, next task… do that Taijutsu on Elladan tomorrow when you spar with him. I'd thought it'd relieve the past tensions you're having."

"As you wish… and … Arigato, Oji-san. I really need a stress reliever," the ANBU replied thankfully.

Gandalf chuckled, "For someone so young, you should lighten up a bit."

"I guess I could do that." Kakashi agreed.

--------------------------

_**-End of Flashback-**_

--------------------------

Finally something was going in his favor. He wouldn't be too harsh on the elf in the beginning, or most likely he would play with the elf's emotions first. When a person's emotions aren't stable it was easier to predict their movements. It looked like he'll pay a visit to the training grounds first then later train his jutsus by himself.

For now, he needed to get used to making Mizu Kage Bunshins from long distances and try maintaining them for a sufficient amount of time.

---------------------------------------------

_Rivendell, Middle Earth_

The Training Grounds The Next Day…

_Morning (Local time)_

---------------------------------------------

178… 179… 180… 181…182…

Kakashi was doing push ups and was getting closer to the 200th push up. He looked around the training ground, as it was empty; though there were about three elves that were walking around and preparing their weapons. Still, the ANBU had been training his stamina since the break of dawn.

Training had always been the necessity to make one a skilled shinobi. Usually it wouldn't bother Kakashi where he trained, whether it was on the edges of jagged cliffs or on top of high buildings. Basically any place could serve as a training ground to train ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. The only problem… the shinobi was in Middle Earth. Training ninja skills out in the open had a limit; basically, a shinobi couldn't reveal all his techniques to outsiders. Not that Kakashi worried, but it was a good tactic in fighting opponents that were maybe considered troublesome or at a higher level. The concept was to fool your opponent into thinking that you were weak; once they became too cocky… they usually did something stupid and were left unguarded. Afterwards it was the simple task of striking them at their weakest spot.

"Morning, Kakashi!"

The shinobi turned to see the wizard cheerfully walking towards him. The shinobi kept doing push ups while he watched Gandalf interestingly sitting down on a large boulder next to him.

"Morning… Oji-san…" Kakashi slightly panted as he was on his 200th push up.

"Training are we?" Gandalf asked.

Kakashi nodded, "Better than dying recklessly…."

"Since when have you been training?"

"Sun rise…"

"Prefer to depend on skills rather than luck?" Gandalf asked as he took his pipe from his robe.

"Skills are like water to survive for a shinobi… but luck does make one large significance in battle... especially in life and death situations…" Kakashi commented.

"Both then." Gandalf nodded as he smoked his pipe.

Kakashi soon rested in a sitting up position after he had done his push ups. He looked to the wizard, ((Considering you have lived so long Oji-san, what would happen if the Ring had fallen into the Ringwraiths' hands?))

((Everything here in Middle Earth would have fallen into certain doom and most likely the neighboring countries would be next))

(('Doom' is a very common word I'm listening to these days. Not much sense of hope is there?)) Kakashi inclined.

Gandalf agreed, ((Hope is very rare at the moment in Middle Earth wherever you look. The Dark Lord in the east is getting restless; his shadow comes nearer every day.))

((I see.)) Kakashi said. ((Hope is a fickle thing to rely on))

((As far as I can gather, was there not a Fourth Hokage? I'm quite curious why Sarutobi has attained the title of Hokage after his retirement.))

The shinobi flinched slightly at the mention of the Fourth, which indeed had caught the wizard's attention. Gandalf waited for the shinobi to reply.

((There was an attack from a Nine-Tailed Kyuubi Demon. He died protecting the village in order to seal it. Yondaime is Jiraiya-sama's student to be precise)) the shinobi said quietly.

((I heard that Sarutobi's student Jiraiya had a student of his own that was talented. I never had thought he was the Fourth…How-))

((_The Fourth was… my sensei…_)) Kakashi replied tonelessly and the expression on his face was blank. The 14 year-old got up and headed towards the weapon storage room walking silently, leaving the old man pondering of what he had just heard.

Gandalf stared at the shinobi with a forlorn look and silently shook his head as he realized what he said. The old man now felt foolish for speaking so tactlessly in front of Kakashi.

At the same time Gandalf had received the scroll of Kakashi's team, he had also received the ANBU's history profile from the Hokage. There was no mission that Kakashi did not do, however, what had bothered the wizard the most was in fact that Kakashi's profile had stated he had never stopped taking missions after a year ago. Usually, most shinobi would resume normal duties in the village after five missions… especially if they were high ranked ones. In Kakashi' profile, he had taken B-ranked, A-ranked and even some S-ranked missions non-stop. The longest time he ever stayed in the village was three months, and that was because he was preparing to go to Middle Earth.

Then there was also Sarutobi who said that he came out of retirement a year ago. Gandalf soon concluded the Fourth had died just within a year.

Gandalf had also read other parts of Kakashi's history, his father had died when he was at the age of 7, there were no reports as to what had happened to his mother, and lastly his previous team was defunct as the report had said that both of his teammates had died. Gandalf now understood why Kakashi was taking missions in succession without any rest. The boy was trying to pick up the pieces and recover in his own way.

It was then the wizard remembered Sarutobi's letter…

"_Hopefully he will be of assistance to you, although he has been having rather hard experiences these past few months." _

Gandalf let out a sigh. No one that young should suffer so much, even if shinobi were considered to be tools by others. In the end, they were human beings who needed to consider their emotions also. The last sentence of the letter came quickly to Gandalf's mind…

"_I'd be very thankful if you could at least help him find the light within himself."_

The wizard was determined to help the young shinobi in some way; how he would do it he wasn't sure… but firstly he would gain Kakashi's trust. Gandalf figured it wasn't going to be easy, not to mention that Kakashi had a knack for keeping his distance from nearly everyone, everyone except the wizard himself. Oddly, Kakashi seemed to be drawn towards him (Gandalf). Gandalf the Grey had decided then he would use that to his advantage…

--------------------------------

Three hours later…

--------------------------------

The ANBU flexed his neck to the left and the right, as it cracked, and let out a satisfied sigh. Well, he was ready to battle it out on the training grounds. There seemed to be one hell of a crowd waiting for the spar. Kakashi couldn't help but feel unbelievingly… _stupid. _

It looked more as if the whole place was in for a tournament. He even noticed that the rangers were betting on him (Kakashi) to win, while the elves were betting on the son of Elrond. Elladan looked very confident he would win, and the elves around him and his brother were sure that he would. This whole event took place as if the shinobi was the main attraction for some circus. Kakashi growled and swore the elf would be torched with pain. If the elf was going to step on his pride, Kakashi was going to run a bulldozer on the elf's and make sure it remained flat.

Gandalf then appeared behind the shinobi, "I wasn't actually expecting this."

"The place looks… like a market." Kakashi commented stiffly. The shinobi felt he was like one of the competitors in those chicken fights, him being the chicken in the ring.

"It seems that Elladan brought a crowd with him."

The shinobi growled, "The entire Rivendell village would be more exact. What does he want?"

"To prove to everyone he is capable of going on the next mission." Gandalf sighed. "I should have predicted this would happen."

"Proving something while fighting with an injury is not really going to get him anywhere."

"Well then, Kakashi, take it as your first step to prove you are worthy of the mission as well."

"Oji-san?" Kakashi asked.

"What is it Kakashi?"

((Ano… sorry for leaving you like that… those three hours ago… I-))

((Needed to patch some problems of your own?)) Gandalf said gently.

((…yes…I could have explained it better-))

((No, I should have been the one to apologize at first hand and had not brought it up when you were focused with a task. I am but your client, and therefore I was wrong to speak of something personal. I am sorry for bringing up the past you may or may not wish to forget. Although I am your client, do not hesitate to ask should you have any problems. I am here to offer help, not as your client, but as a friend,)) Gandalf smiled at the shinobi.

For the first time in a year after the Kyuubi attack, Kakashi felt as though a lot of weight was off his back. ((Oji-san, why are you so persistent on helping someone like me?))

((You seem to have a talent in understanding my actions.)) Gandalf said intrigued.

Kakashi grinned, ((Your actions are easy to read Oji-san, but what reason you do them for is yet still shrouded in mystery))

Gandalf laughed at the shinobi's comment and put one finger up, ((I do have yet one reason. It goes in a quote.))

((What's that?)) Kakashi asked.

((_I am only one, But I am still one; I cannot do everything, but I still can do something; and because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do something that I can do._)) Gandalf stated. ((Is that not a part of the life of being a shinobi?))

Kakashi gave a quick rare smile to the wizard, before facing towards his next task.

((Hai, Oji-san)) Kakashi said, ((And… I'll make this task successful.))

"That's the spirit." Gandalf cheered.

As the two participants were ready, the crowd brought their attention to the fighters. Aragorn was with Arwen near the garden watching, Halbarad was amongst the rangers that were on the left side of the couple, and the other guests of the Household of Elrond had came to watch from the balcony that had a clear view of the training grounds.

An elf was acting as referee or some sort to Kakashi spoke up, "We are sparring until one does not hold a weapon, is on the ground, and gives up. It that clear?"

"Clear," Elladan said.

"Crystal," Kakashi agreed.

"Start!"

Elladan had already unsheathed his sword. As for Kakashi, he didn't move at all but instead his eyes were darting all over the place. Another basic rule for a shinobi was to see and use his surroundings to his advantage.

"Come! Are you not going to fight?" Elladan challenged.

Kakashi looked to his back, he had both his father's chakra blade and katana but… he was just too lazy to unsheathe them. No ninja should be acting like this, but if you knew your opponent had an injury and there was most likely a chance he would move slower… who wouldn't be lazy? He had his kunai and shuriken pockets on his right thigh and pouch… but using them on a fight like this was a waste…

"Kakashi! Taijutsu only!" Gandalf ordered cheerfully.

'Oji-san seems to know what I'm thinking,' Kakashi thought brightly. "Right!"

The crowd seems to be curious what Gandalf meant by 'taijutsu' and murmured. They were soon pointing at Kakashi as he was trying to find something in his pouch.

Elladan was immediately on alert if any unsuspected weapon was going to come out. Aragorn was predicting the ANBU would use kunai or shuriken along with Arwen and the other rangers. The whole crowd was waiting in tense anticipation. And then…

TA DAA! Out of his pouch came out…

A book…

A copy of Bilbo's book about Middle Earth and his travels. Kakashi smiled sweetly and mockingly at the elf as he flipped through the pages.

"Now, I'm going to read where I left off." Kakashi grinned gleefully, he felt the whole crowd sweat dropping and gaping around him. As for Gandalf the Grey, he chuckled with amusement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elladan accused the shinobi seeing what he was doing was mad.

Kakashi's eyes never left the book and said bluntly, "Curiosity of course, I want to know what happens next when Bilbo meets up with the Trolls."

"This is a battle is it not?"

"A friendly spar," Kakashi corrected as the elf was steamed up.

Kakashi would risk an eye when he could against his opponent. This was the same method his sensei had taught him on how to get as much intelligence (or information from the enemy) and be alert at the same time.

"Why hesitate Elladan?" the wizard asked. "If he thinks he can handle your attacks, then it is the risk he will take."

"As you wish." Elladan said and instantly tried to attack Kakashi head on.

Kakashi, still reading the book, side stepped. Left step, twirl, back step, left step. Faster than the elf, he was now behind his opponent.

"Where are you looking?" Kakashi said in the elf's ear and caught the elf off-guard.

Kakashi was very, very tempted to do the humiliating 'Konoha's Supreme Taijutsu: A Thousand Years of Death', but had second thought it wouldn't be appropriate in Middle Earth's culture. Instead he patted Elladan's dislocated shoulder rather hard.

'WHACK!'

Too hard maybe… more of a slap on the back…

Elladan winced in pain as his left shoulder took the hit with full force.

"You know, you shouldn't fight with a dislocated shoulder. It'll only hinder your movements." Kakashi advised in front of his opponent again, but his eyes were still reading the book.

The elf studied the opponent in front of him and questioned, "How do you know of this?"

Kakashi pointed out, "When you came into Lord Elrond's study it was quite obvious your left shoulder was at fault, you were leaning more to the right even though your arm was moving normally. Plus when you swung your sword and your body was swinging to the left you were imbalanced, head on attacks require a balance of the arm and shoulder on the opposite side of the body of your sword arm; thus an injured left shoulder takes more time for you to recover and make another attack."

Aragorn and Halbarad were wide eyed. One simple look and a single attack held so much information.

Though on the inside Kakashi was impressed to see Elladan move rather fluently in speed. Due to that, Kakashi still held himself in a cautious mode, just in case anything sudden came up. Elves were stronger and swifter than humans, mainly because they had lived longer than humans. Yet, Kakashi understood the fact they didn't train as intensively as shinobi since they didn't fight all the time. Shinobi mainly had missions to prove their training, but Kakashi doubted the elves would face danger everyday. Hell, if Kakashi had lived a thousand years, his skills would have been above the legendary Sannin for sure.

Seeing that Kakashi would easily avoid head on attacks, Elladan threw an elven dagger at Kakashi. Elrond seemed to want to protest, but it was too late.

"It's not going to work." Aragorn said.

Halbarad looked at his companion, "Why?"

"I did the same thing before to him when the hobbits and I were chased down by the wraiths." Aragorn said.

As the ranger predicted, Kakashi caught the dagger effortlessly and twirled it around his fingers. "You should have aimed it at my head, not the book. Aim more accurately next time."

As proof, Kakashi's hand blurred and flicked the dagger into the bushes.

'WAH!'

Pippin who was intending to leave the bushes, had his cloak caught on the dagger and it embedded itself into a tree behind him. "I'm alive?"

"Don't move so much Pippin, it would've been safer if you stayed there," Kakashi advised the hobbit. Merry who was in the bushes did not move. "You should follow the example of your friend Merry. Merry, you can come out and get the dagger off his cloak."

The other hobbit soon popped out and went to help, surprising more than a few from the crowd.

Elladan watched his opponent warily, "You may have skills to fight, but without an intention to fight it will serve you nothing."

This time, Kakashi closed his book and tucked it in his pouch, "If I did have the intention to fight and kill you, you wouldn't even last for a minute."

The elf finally took the initiative to attack first, three swings and three misses. Then another five swings, plus a few kicks, and punches but all of them missed.

"What type of mentor would educate his student to keep on running rather than to fight?" Elladan said. "A coward, that's what."

The shinobi's blood had suddenly started to boil, "What did you say?" Kakashi's fists were white since he was squeezing it so hard.

Gandalf slightly cringed, 'This does not bode well.'

"Elladan! Stop!" Aragorn argued.

"Your actions are childish. You do not fight with reason. And as I said, your mentor is a _coward_." Elladan said plainly.

The ANBU now had every reason to be angry. He had kept all his anger to himself during the chase of the Ringwraiths and even his stay in Rivendell. But what the elf said had totally crossed the border line, like the elf knew how his sensei was like. He just HAD TO SAY IT. In the end Kakashi was forced to break rule number 25, but he wasn't going to regret it. He was going to use the most of it.

Kakashi looked down and closed his eyes, "_No one…No ONE_ says my sensei is a coward and disrespects the Fourth Hokage of Konoha in front of me." As the ANBU looked back up at Elladan, his eye (not the Sharingan) was empty and murderous. "So you want to play tough, eh? Fine by me."

This time Kakashi ran head on towards his opponent face to face… too many of the audience around them were seeing a blur; as the elf swiped his sword Kakashi had his left hand on the ground and squarely kicked the elf on the chest knocking him down.

In sequence, Kakashi pivoted his left hand on the ground, and sent another kick to the elf's back. Elladan landed on his front, and the ANBU leapt up and immediately pinned the elf down by twisting his left arm, did a few finger thrusts on the elf's back and squarely stepped on the dislocated shoulder.

"Give up already. You lose." Kakashi said sternly.

Elladan's face welled up with pain but no voice came out. All of a sudden both of his legs couldn't move, they had gone limp. The more he tried to move, the more the shinobi applied pressure to the dislocated shoulder.

Kakashi snorted, "A stubborn one. Fine, I'll give you a choice. Take those words back, and I'll let you go."

"Is this all you got?" Elladan mocked. "You won't stand against orcs if you fight without wielding a weapon."

Kakashi only rolled his eyes, "Of course not. You're a _baka_. An idiot. The reason why Mithrandir said only to use taijutsu was for _your_ safety. Taijutsu is hand-to-hand combat; I haven't even used Ninjutsu and Genjutsu since it was my client's request. Should I use the three of them together, you won't last for ten seconds."

"Ninjutsu? Genjutsu?"

"I'll make it simple for you, Ninjutsu: ninja techniques of elements, projectile weapons, and fighting; Genjutsu: making the enemy see illusions." Kakashi stated as he stepped on the elf harder. "You _can't_ win."

Elladan tried to get up, only to find his legs unmoving.

"Your legs won't move in the next two hours or so," Kakashi added.

"How is it possible?" Lord Elrond spoke up.

Kakashi looked at the lord half heartedly, "By applying the right pressure on points of the main nervous system, on the backbone, it allows certain parts of the body to be in temporary paralysis, or to make someone blind, etcetera or you can wipe out the target permanently." The ANBU went back to his target, "Take those words back. _Final Warning._"

Elladan wasn't intending to give up, how could he lose to a child of 14? He was now starting to understand why Gandalf hired the shinobi in the first place, they certainly were experts in fighting… but he didn't want to lose to a child. He stubbornly got up. Bad mistake…

Kakashi with no hesitation at all, twisted the elf's arm one eighty…

'CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK!'

The sound of cracking bones echoed throughout the training ground, accompanied with cringes from the audience.

Oh yes, the elf screamed like a bitch. _Ouch. That's gotta hurt._

After Kakashi was done with his business, he left the elf groaning in pain on the floor and went to his client. The ANBU was rather satisfied to put all his anger into the fight since it had been sealed inside him for weeks. For Kakashi, it was more weight off his mind.

"Task accomplished." Kakashi said.

"Yet it seems we have more combatants." Gandalf pointed out as he indicated there were five elves that seemed to want to rise up to the occasion.

The five new fighters seemed to dislike what Kakashi had done to Elladan. "What's this? Looks like more people want to play the game, eh?"

"Fight us." One of the elves said.

Kakashi looked at the elf like he was an idiot, "What for?"

"You beat us, we take back Elladan's words," the elf said.

One thing Kakashi noticed about the elf was his vocabulary in the Common Tongue was lacking. Most likely a native speaker of elvish…

"Fine." Kakashi agreed. He could use some stress release.

This time Aragorn was arguing with the elf in elvish so that Kakashi couldn't understand. The shinobi, of course, understood every word of it.

Xx … Stop this foolishness, you cannot win. … xX the ranger warned them.

Xx … Estel (Aragorn), we cannot let a 14 year-old step on our pride … xX

Then Kakashi notice one golden-haired elf that seemed to be from the woodland realm stand and defend the ranger, Xx … Estel is right. It will do no good in turning him into our enemy. We should cease the fight at once … xX

In the end it was the stubbornness of the five elves that won.

Kakashi looked at his client. "Well?"

"I do not think they will stop right now." Gandalf sighed. "Sorry for putting you through this mess."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's a stress reliever, Oji-san. So… what will it be?"

"Make it swift. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Try not to go over C-rank abilities preferably."

"Got it."

This time the five elves did not have a single chance to fight back. By using the 'Body flicker jutsu' combined with a genjutsu and Kage Bunshins and a high speed taijutsu it looked to the normal person that Kakashi moved at an alarming speed among the five, pinned them down, and knocked all of them out instantaneously.

Kakashi sighed at how troublesome the elves were, even though there were cheers from the dwarves and rangers. He even heard a few dwarves in Dwarvish saying, 'bless the lad for beating an elf.'

Kakashi sweat dropped, Middle Earth was one crazy continent.

"We take the words back. I apologize." Elladan said from behind the beaten elves that were littered on the floor. Elrohir was now supporting his twin.

"Try moving that arm and shoulder now." Kakashi instructed.

When the elf did, his eyes were in disbelief, "It's healed."

Kakashi nodded, "It's a painful method of healing, but it takes a couple of minutes for the bone to be set back in place. It seems you're going on the mission I guess."

The elf only gave Kakashi a rather disturbed and frightful look before leaving the grounds, while Kakashi happily waved and grinned pleasantly.

Along the way most of the men and dwarves congratulated him in proving his worth. They were now more interested in the existence of shinobi. Kakashi gave them bits of info he could spare with his time, but soon he had to excuse himself so he could continue his ninjutsu training at the waterfalls.

The woodland elf that had now introduced himself politely as Legolas said, "Please pay no heed, my kin at times underestimate others. Your patience serves you well."

"Any words you wish to share with us?" Halbarad asked. "You were indeed patient in the face of many."

"Perhaps in your native language?" Bilbo asked eagerly.

"I guess. But Mithrandir should translate it for you. It goes: _Chi ni hatarakeba kado ga tatsu. Jō ni saosaseba nagasareru. Iji o tōseba kyūkutsu da. Tonikaku hito no yo wa suminikui._ It's useful in teaching you tolerance." Kakashi said before he left.

"Do tell, old friend, what it means," Bilbo urged the wizard.

Gandalf smiled, "Don't be surprised that his words are not of a child." Soon the old man translated the odd language…

"Use your intellect to guide you, and you will end up putting people off. Rely on your emotions, and you will forever be pushed around. Force your will on others, and you will live in constant tension. There is no getting around it—people are hard to live with."

---------------------------------------------

_Rivendell, Middle Earth_

The Village Entrance Two Days Later…

_Morning (Local time)_

---------------------------------------------

After two days of training and preparation, Kakashi was ready to go with the Rangers and a few of the Rivendell elves on his next mission. Raiuma seemed to be happy that he was riding out again as the horse looked to his master eagerly in the direction of the woods. Kakashi only smirked at his steed and rubbed its forehead fondly. The ANBU had to admit he was also glad to be going into the wild again, and perhaps he would learn more about Middle Earth on this trip.

Before the company would depart, Elrond and Gandalf were to see them off. As for Arwen, she was seeing off Aragorn. Bilbo unexpectedly had joined in with Gandalf to wish a secure trip to the shinobi.

"Take care of each other well." Elrond said. "May the Valar be with you."

Gandalf was to see the shinobi off, "Well, I hope you do well on this mission. Here, Lindir the blacksmith said you requested these."

Kakashi was surprised to find a pouch full of newly made shuriken and kunai. "Send my thanks to Lindir, Oji-san."

"I will."

Kakashi then looked at the elder hobbit, "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Neither am I actually. Though I do bid you a safe journey, should you come back I will expect an account of happened to you." Bilbo said brightly.

Kakashi silently sweat dropped and looked at Gandalf uncertainly, "I'll try. Though I can't guarantee the details…" Like his client was going to let Bilbo know _everything_ that was happening during his trip… Gandalf replied to the shinobi's look with a grin on his face. 'Definitely a _'No'_,' Kakashi shrugged apologetically to Bilbo.

Bilbo only gave a pout to the wizard. Before this went out of hand, Kakashi thought of the fastest way possible to settle things peacefully.

"Ah, about the red book, don't worry. I have it with me." Kakashi added. "I thought it'd come in handy sometime."

The elder hobbit's ear perked at this and all the 'adventure account idea' was lost from his mind, which caused Gandalf to chuckle.

"Good." Bilbo smiled.

Kakashi looked to the wizard, ((You know, Hobbits are the most curious race. They live an unexpectedly 'wild card' existence.))

((I quite agree, even after hundreds of years with them they do have a tendency to still surprise you.)) Gandalf stated.

"Gandalf, you think you can teach me that language? For the moment of course; once Kakashi comes back, I think I'll learn more from him." The hobbit said eagerly.

There were a few chuckles in the company, while Gandalf and Kakashi stared at the hobbit amusedly both with matching expressions on their faces. Arwen smiled as the two somewhat had a resemblance that could have been mistaken as if they were family.

((Shocking is more accurate word for it.)) Kakashi said trying to suppress a grin.

Gandalf smiled, "Do not worry master hobbit, I'll give you the basics of the language briefly. We should let the company depart."

"Right, of course." Bilbo said.

"And another task I wish to entrust you…" Gandalf said as he was thinking.

"Hai?"

"…Do take care of your second client well. He has a bad habit of heading straight into danger without any tact." Gandalf added.

Aragorn only gave a disdainful look at Gandalf as he felt like he was a child being scolded by his mother, the twins at the back were laughing at the ranger.

"Also, his two foster brothers could use some help because that is where that bad judgment of going into battle comes from." Gandalf grinned which caused the shinobi to snicker and the twins of Elrond to gape in disbelief. The whole group (even Arwen) was now laughing at the three that were red-faced.

With everything set, the company departed into the wilderness…

TO BE CONTINUED…

-------------------------------

Another long juicy chapter done!

Hope you enjoyed it! Got any comments, ideas or anything in your mind, don't hesitate to drop a review! Sorry about the long wait to update, but I guess I try to focus on a palatable plot so you guys would enjoy reading it and so the story has some depth to it.

For the council of Elrond, sorry to make it short. I was too lazy to figure out everything from the movie (I don't exactly want it the same as the movie) and the book is even way longer then the movie. Sorry if any of you like it as a fav scene in the movie, I had to miss it out. (Sweat drops). I added more stuff about the Sharingan then I expected… but we'll see how it goes. And a bit of Gandalf and Kakashi bonding for those who haven't noticed (No yaoi of the kind. Period. I will _not _mention it again). Even unexpectedly a bit Bilbo; he's my favorite character from the book 'The Hobbit'. I'm gonna try and tweak the plot a bit.

As those who have not read the book, Elladan & Elrohir are both Elrond's twin sons. Though they are never mentioned in the movie they do exist and belong to Tolkein. Oh, Estel is Aragorn's nickname for the elves; it means 'hope' in the elvish language.

Quotes mentioned in this fic do not belong to me.

Plus… My reasons for choosing a 'five-man' team is mainly I think it would be more effective in making the plot more interesting and fresh. Naturally the nin-teams are four per team… but things could change should there be a war like situation. Okay… now I'll tell you why I chose these four characters:

Generally I chose them for their age. Yugano's 22 years old in the main Naruto storyline (She also the only known female ANBU to be seen in Anime/Manga), and this fic takes place 12 years before, she'd be about 10 years old. Something I highly doubt any shinobi would be in the ANBU (unless they'd be talented as Kakashi or Itachi). I guess I'm kind of making rules for myself to why I'm limiting the AU-ness of this fic.

**Ibiki Morino: **Would be 15 years old in this fic. He's already a Tokubetsu Jonin, most likely be able to handle him self well in war situations. He's the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force in the main Naruto storyline (so it's not odd he's already in the ANBU). He may not be a part of Kakashi's main team, but I wanted someone with an integrator skill in the team. Though it's not stated what type of fighting technique he uses in Naruto, I'm guessing he's a genjutsu user (a main method to interrogate or torture enemies). I figured it'd come in handy in the plot later. And for a bit of humor… maybe XP…

**Yamato (Real name: Tenzo):** He's a character introduced in Naruto II for the Manga. Tenzo's age has not been stated by any Naruto source, though he calls Kakashi his senior (sempai) in the ANBU. He's already a part Kakashi's team while in the ANBU. Plus his ninjutsus are pretty powerful (Wood elemental mostly). It's be a spoiler for those who haven't read that far into Naruto II yet so if your desperate to find out who he is… just head into the wiki site (that site is damn useful!). So I'm making an estimate he's younger then Kakashi, but not too young (for the sake of this fic)… so I'm going to stick with 13 years old and he's a Chunin. ANBU members are mostly recruited at Chunin. For anyone who's curious what ANBU mask he wears… he wears a cat mask.

**Genma Shiranui:** He's 18 in this fic and the oldest out of the lot. I figured there should be someone in the team that would be older and more experienced then the others (even if he's a Tokubetsu Jonin) and not to mention tactful. There is a chance he could be the commander of the team. I chose him instead of Might Guy. It would be fun writing about Guy making a mickey out Kakashi but… I just couldn't. I'm not really a Guy fan and I wanted to respect Tolkein's LotR story more (limit certain randomness in the story).

**Shizune:** She's 16 in this fic. Ok, I know that she's supposed to be with Tsunade… but her affiliation is still with Konoha would permit her to be called into duty should the Hokage request it. Most likely she would have Tsunade's permission as well, yet my real reason why I'm picking her because the team needs a medi-nin and a Kunoichi… Most shinobi teams consist of at least one kunoichi, so I'll stick to the pattern. And another reason is… I don't want to make OCs in this team, and I truthfully I don't want to make unnecessary OCs that would take our main characters of Naruto's spotlight… so less chance of any MS or GS coming into this fic. (Jumps cheerfully) I truthfully detest MS/GS characters, not my style.

I made sure I wanted a well-balanced team and figured out what jutsus will come into the plot nicely. So basically:

Kakashi (Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kekkai-Genkkai: Sharingan, tracking)

Ibiki (Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, interrogation/torture)

Yamato (Elemental based Ninjutsu, assassination)

Genma (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Tactician in experience)

Shizune (Medi-nin, Poison based ninjutsu, A kunoichi)

Oh… if anyone is wondering when they'll appear and help Kakashi (directly) that would be when we get to The Two Towers plotline… that's a LONG way to go. Though I might add them in chapters leading to the Two Towers or Kakashi's reference to other shinobi. Hope this clears it up. Any scenes suggested about these four? Tell me of any ideas you have in mind, I might just put it in with this fic!

Do I explain too much? Or is it just me? You think I need a forum for this fic? Tell me what you think… I might consider it, I guess…

I might update this fic a little later; I got another fic that still needs to be worked on. So most likely, give me a month and it'll be a long and good chapter!

Next Chapter:

Kakashi learns to adapt in Middle Earth with rangers and elves…

Tracking traces of the Ringwraiths…

Finding the routes that will lead to the first part of the LotR journey…

_**Chapter 5: 'Back into the Wild.' **_


	5. Back Into the Wild

**The Leaf that Found its Way **

**Summary:** (LotR crossover) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece, if I did own them… I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction… per se…

**I'll put this note on _every_ chapter:**

Japanese ((text))

Elvish _Xx … Text … xX_

Any Japanese will have a translation next to it or somewhere in the same chapter.

**Author Notes:**

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! (Throws Kakashi plushies at everyone) I didn't expect over 80 reviews, eleven C2s, and over 90 alerts already in the 4th chapter for this fic! But really, thanks for your support, ideas, and contributions in the reviews! I really appreciate it! This fic makes my efforts really worthwhile, I'm trying to change the bad views of badly written crossovers; and hopefully I'm making a difference here. Sorry for the HUGE delay, but something bad happened to me in February and I ended up having no access to a computer…

Ano… you could say the cause of my delay was because a flood HIT my house. Just say, it felt like you're in a sinking Titanic and water was already up to waist and steadily flowing up my chest T.T T.T It's a good thing my CPU survived since I evacuated that first on top of my tall cupboard, luckily my LotR books survived coz I forgot 2 put them away (most of my other books were destroyed, including my Harry Potter Books 2-5, the 1st and the 6th were okay, (sighs) that sucks), I had to do this fic chapter on pen and paper. Fanfiction writing works wonders when you're waiting in a refugee camp, seriously, it calmed me down…sorry for the rant, I just want to say did not update not because I was out of ideas.

I know I promised two chapters, the words for this chapter isn't long… I decided to break the chapter into two to give you guys a breather in reading. So I should get the next chapter soon. (two weeks if I'm not busy and my betas are not busy).

Thanks and My Introductions for my two new Betas **Sherlockian Slytherin** and **Tsukiyomi the Kami**: Thanks for your AWSOME help! I think I would have never managed fixing up the spelling/grammar and bump me with plot ideas mistakes without you two!

PLUS I've got my previous chapters checked up (big thanks to my betas again!) and it's now with an intro quote (for each chapter)! It kind of describes what happens in the chapter. So if you want to read this fic with a new light, try reading from Chapter 1 if you got the time.

Anyways, you're probably wanting to read the fic now…

Enjoy!

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chapter 5: 'Back into the Wild.'**_

"_I tend to think that what drives us is not so great. As the goals of the past haunt your present, when hell seemed a finer word. And you truly wish to love, to forgive, but will not yet let go." – Timothey Astoneu._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

------------------------------------

…………………………

…………………………

…………………………

------------------------------------

He was dizzy, tired, exhausted, bleeding, and most of all… torn inside.

Blood and sweat was all the shinobi could smell now.

Hatake Kakashi looked back at the destroyed land behind him. Trees were torn apart, ripped from the earth, and on fire… bodies of the dead littered the grounds; the whole place had been turned into a massive graveyard. The young jounin could only stare at the devastation the Kyuubi had caused. He had been in many battles during the Shinobi Wars, but this was something entirely different. One demon had caused all this, and Kakashi didn't know what could stop such an indomitable force. Kakashi tried to calm his beating heart that was hammering inside of him with no avail. He didn't want this to happen… it wasn't real… it just couldn't be. He wanted to stop right there and black out of the nightmare and wake up in his bed and say it was all just a dream.

"Kakashi! Kakashi? Are you alright?"

The young jounin looked up to his sensei, the Fourth Hokage. He only shook his head, for once in his entire life… on that day, he had truthfully admitted he wasn't okay. He was still standing there but his legs were shaky and ready to give up on him.

"Just a little farther Kakashi. Hold on, we need to seal the Kyuubi as soon as possible." His sensei urged patiently.

"…Okay… sensei…" Kakashi said gasping for air. The both of them had been following the shinobi who were getting the demon's attention away from Konoha.

Though Yondaime looked calm outwardly, Kakashi knew it was just a facade as he could feel his sensei's worry for him and most of all… the sadness that came out in waves.

Rin had just died. She was dead. Kakashi had cried over her dead body. It was the first time he had cried since his father's death. He had lost a teammate…again. The team was back to only him and his sensei, just like before; just like the old lonely days.

As hard as it was for the 13 year-old shinobi, it was even harder to look into his sensei's eyes when the Yondaime found out about Rin. The Hatake knew his sensei was killing off those emotions that were threatening the Yondaime to have tears in his eyes. His sensei had to stand tall, and be strong when others were in pain. He had to give hope to those who were in despair, for he was the Hokage.

Even most of the villagers had died in the demon's attack. Though his sensei was masking all his pain, Kakashi knew Konoha's Yellow Flash was at the brink of despair. Those feelings that were pouring out from him… feelings of how he failed as a Hokage for the people he was supposed to protect. But that sorrow didn't stop him. There was something there that kept the Fourth Hokage going. Kakashi didn't know what it was, but it was there… driving his sensei to push himself forward…

**FLASH**

"Kakashi, I want you to throw these kunai as near to the Kyuubi as possible. From there, I'll start sealing the Kyuubi."

"I… c-can't…" Kakashi choked. "You'll… die…"

"Nothing can stop that now," the Fourth said gently.

Kakashi was hesitant; heck, he was confused to death. He felt a large headache coursing through his head. The young jounin was now wishing it wasn't him right there; he was wishing he was anywhere but here. It was a situation that had haunted him since he was seven years old. Why did stupid old fate have to play its strings on him? There Kakashi was again; caught in the middle of two painful choices.

The Mission… or the life of someone he cared for.

"……………………………"

Kakashi looked up at his sensei as his large hand messed up his damp and dirty silver hair for the last time.

------------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_West of Eriador_

_Camping site_

_Few weeks after departure…_

------------------------------------

Kakashi woke up with a jolt, and suddenly realized he was in a camp. Thankfully he didn't scream or did anything out of the ordinary. His breathing was hard and cold sweat poured down his face. 'Damn, why are those dreams becoming so frequent?' Kakashi wiped his face as he tried to calm himself. The ANBU looked around the camp to see only two of the three rangers on watch were awake, two others were missing from their sleeping spot.

As the shinobi's eyes scanned the whole area that was still as the dead of midnight, he decided he wanted some time for himself. He knew he couldn't sleep after having that dream and maybe it was better to stay up till morning.

Kakashi walked away from the camp quietly. Avoiding the sleeping rangers and elves that were in his way, the shinobi leapt into a tree, and body flickered into another tree that stood a few meters away.

Looking behind him, he saw that only two rangers were on the lookout. The other two must've been off somewhere. He knew he couldn't go too far away from camp, so the only place Kakashi could think of to go to was the river nearby.

As Kakashi arrived at the river, he untied his hitai-ate and washed his face with the cool water. Afterwards, the shinobi immediately slumped into a sitting position on a large boulder nearby, sighed, and stared into the river. His left scarred eye was visible, but he kept it closed to stop from wasting chakra.

The ANBU couldn't help but try to think about his sensei's last words.

He had forgotten them.

Out of all the missions and all of the training he went through with his sensei, the oddest thing was… he had forgotten the last words that Yondaime had ever said to him. No matter how many times he had that same dream, the ending of the dream always ended up blank. This of course bugged Kakashi to no end; he felt guilty for not paying attention to his sensei during his last moments.

Kakashi scratched his head in frustration as he tried to remember it. 'What could have sensei wanted to tell me?' the shinobi thought as he bit his lip. One thing for sure, it must have been important.

The operative only gazed into space as the night wind gently blew his silver hair. It had been three weeks since they had traveled into the wild; three weeks with a small group of fourteen, consisting of elves, rangers, and one shinobi. And so far they had not found any remains of the wraiths, only evidence that they had fallen over the waterfalls and into the rivers were their long black cloaks. There was no trace of what had happened to the wraiths themselves.

They had disappeared into thin air or without a trace. Kakashi assumed it would take quite a while until they could get back to their previous forms, though they won't be riding horses. Frankly, just two days ago they found the corpses of the horses the wraiths were riding. 'I guess their steeds weren't the undead after all,' Kakashi concluded. Although on the inside the ANBU was deeply disturbed how the horses were bred to be under the wraiths' commands. Just being near the wraiths unnerved the shinobi; he couldn't imagine how normal steeds would come near the wraiths.

Yet that posed another problem. If their horses were killed off, could the Dark Lord Sauron have other steeds for the wraiths? Kakashi predicted that Sauron would most likely have other steeds, and somehow they were going to be worse than horses. For now, it didn't seem to be important to find out where the wraiths had gone. At least that was what he guessed from his client's behavior these few days.

Aragorn had been more restless about finding the path towards the east than worrying about the wraiths. The ANBU would have to agree with his client, worrying about something that you couldn't change or predict was the same thing as sitting in a rocking chair. It gave you something to do, but it didn't get you anywhere. Mainly most of the rangers had agreed with their leader, as for the elves… they were more worried about the enemies at hand. Kakashi couldn't blame them though, if anyone knew the most about the orcs and the wraiths, it would be the elves. However, since they were working in one company, their task seemed to be divided and to the ANBU's judgment, their teamwork was less effective. It was better off they divided into two groups, the only consequence was that their numbers would be too small to ward off a group of orcs. Either way, safety was the first priority, so they had to risk going slower.

A sudden rustle behind him pulled the young shinobi from his reveries. Kakashi's ears perked up though he had not moved from his position. He knew he was being watched all this time since he left the camping site. And he was glad he kept a low profile in not doing anything suspicious, being an ANBU operative meant you had to be aware at all times for any unwanted enemy spies tracking you down. Yet Kakashi didn't put up his guard on a maximum level, as he knew the chakra fluctuations that came from the bushes had to be the rangers.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Surely rangers hid themselves pretty well when it came to the wild. Yet Kakashi couldn't help but comment on how their chakra were flashing brightly like neon lights. However the concept of chakra usage in Middle Earth was alien to its inhabitants. Even the eldest of the races (the elves) in their Elder days (a term for long ago) did not use their chakra to their fullest potential. The elves' concept of chakra was 'magic', similar to what the Istari (Wizards) used. Still, even the wizards used a severely limited amount of chakra… or it was only 20 percent of their chakra capacity.

Sensing that two rangers were watching him now, Kakashi decided to teach them both some 'etiquette' and how they should never even try to sneak up on a shinobi from behind. Apparently, rangers weren't aware that elite shinobi had perfect control over their bodies, such as appearing to let their guard down. It was one of the basics of being a shinobi so that you would gain the attention of your enemies while your teammates would get them from behind instead.

The ANBU closed his eyes as he pinpointed their locations through their chakra output. 'Pretty close, but not close enough for the Mizu bunshin to attack,' Kakashi concluded. At least both of them were facing in the same direction. He then turned his back on the rangers, put his hitai-ate on the ground, and quickly made a seal that would have not been seen from their point of view.

'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!' (Water Clone Jutsu!)

About five meters away, his water clone smoothly emerged itself from the water. Kakashi smiled with the knowledge that his hard training had paid off. His next aim in water clone making was to form them in the blink of an eye. But for now, at least the clone was out of sight.

In a flash as the clone was formed, the shinobi did a substitution jutsu. In his place, the clone acted as the decoy, while Kakashi went in pursuit of the rangers. He found them and crept lightly on top of the branches to position himself just above the rangers.

Kakashi watched the two interested rangers as they were observing his clone.

Aragorn was the closest to his clone, while Halbarad was the farthest. Yet it seemed the younger ranger's curiosity had caught up with him as he quietly crouched and made his way towards Aragorn. To a normal person they were quiet enough; to a tracker-nin, it was more than enough of a giveaway. The two rangers were now conversing with each other as they examined his clone.

Kakashi grinned at the two, considering what was in front of him was basically the most pathetic attempt in trying to spy or even to surprise a shinobi. 'Now, who should I ambush first?" he wondered.

The operative looked down again at the postures of the two men. One thing was true; he didn't want to waste too much energy on the task. Having decided on his target, Kakashi leapt from the tree and landed on his unsuspecting victim.

'_CRASH!'_

"Oomph!"

"Didn't Oji-san warn you to never try to sneak up on a shinobi so recklessly?" Kakashi grinned at Halbarad, who was at the moment struggling in Kakashi's leg lock bind. His client could only stare at him blankly.

Aragorn in confusion looked at his bodyguard, "Aren't you supposed to be-"

Before he could question him further, Kakashi pointed at his clone to show the rangers the clone suddenly disintegrating into water. Kakashi waited for them to take the information in.

"What was _that?_" Halbarad questioned in disbelief.

"A Mizu Bunshin or in your language would be a water clone."

"The same one you made at the Hoarwell River," Aragorn realized.

Kakashi nodded, "It's an elemental ninjutsu to confuse or lure enemies into thinking they have stalked us, when we're the ones who are actually stalking them." That was simply one use for bunshins, but the ANBU felt it was enough of an explanation. Kakashi didn't want to get too technical on how they were able to use chakra and were a complete replica of the user while being able to move independently. People in Middle Earth simply weren't too bright when it came to chakra usage.

The two rangers were silent. It was then Halbarad who broke the silence and decided to leave to report their group in and not missing. Although he was looked content in leaving the shinobi and the client together, Kakashi was aware Halbarad was slightly disturbed to see the scar on his left eye, as he was not there when Kakashi made his first introductions in Elrond's study. The ranger may have not seen the Sharingan, but maybe it was an answer for him why the shinobi always covered his eye with the headband.

Kakashi speculated that most likely he would tell the other rangers, and maybe the elves too, about the scar on his left eye. But he didn't mind really; at least they won't ask weird questions. Well… asking would be an understatement; _relentless nagging_ would be the two words to describe the situation. The ANBU was aware they were highly curious about the shinobi; one of them even asked about his eating habits as he always wore his half-mask. Usually, when they ate together a Kage Bunshin was substituted in his place in the camp. The real him basically was somewhere nearby, eating the same meal. Aragorn never protested about the habit though, since he was probably the one to notice there was always an extra plate when someone washed the dishes by the river.

The ANBU then strolled calmly to get his hitai-ate and lifted it from the ground. He looked at the leaf insignia embedded on the metal plate. For some reason, those frequent dreams he was having made him homesick.

"Kakashi?" the ranger asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are dreams bothering you lately, Kakashi?" Aragorn asked carefully.

Kakashi only gave him a blank stare as he analyzed the situation. He had a feeling Aragorn knew about his nightmares as he always took double night shifts as they journeyed in the wild. The ANBU even started to plan on whether to hypnotize his secondary client into forgetting he ever asked that question, but soon dismissed it as Halbarad might remind him in the morning that they had both talked about something important the night before.

Aragorn noted that he was getting into Kakashi's personal territory, as the boy would not answer his question at all. He nervously fidgeted the Evenstar pendant around his neck.

"Why do you hesitate in front of Arwen?" Kakashi shot back his own personal question.

That completely took the ranger off guard, and then… a staring contest ensued. How long they stared at each other, they both didn't know. Even if it felt like hours, Kakashi estimated they had been staring at each other for 10 over long and quiet minutes; though there was a possibility they could have taken longer. Oddly enough, neither of the two was showing any signs in giving up; somehow there wasn't much tension between them. They both knew their questions were too personal to begin with, however, there was a feeling between the shinobi and the ranger that the situation was either going into a conversation or would end in silence.

"It seems the both of us are heading into personal territory," Aragorn said.

'You started it,' Kakashi accusingly thought.

"I'll let you decide, Kakashi. Personal information for personal information, or we can leave the conversation and never speak of it."

Kakashi stared at Aragorn in sudden wonder at how he was treating him as more of an adult than a child. If he were talking to a child, he would have left the conversation straight away then ask. The idea of trading personal information seemed fair and beneficial for the mission, though Kakashi was not sure to share his own past with a stranger he had known for only a few weeks.

"The first option… I guess…" Kakashi said hesitantly as he looked to his client. He didn't really believe he actually said those words himself, but maybe he could keep his dream out of the conversation.

The heir of Isildur stared in curiosity. This was the first time he was seeing Kakashi's insecurity; it portrayed his true age. Aragorn only gave a small smile before they both walked down to the bank of the river and sat on the large rocks. There was another moment of silence before there was further conversation. Seeing as Kakashi was quiet, Aragorn decided to start first by replying to Kakashi's last unanswered question.

"I'm never sure of myself whether or not to accept my lineage. Arwen knows I've always preferred to be an exile. I was never sure-"

"That you deserve the throne of Gondor?" Kakashi asked, startling Aragorn, and quickly added, "I overheard the discussions in the council."

"Aye," Aragorn said quietly.

Aragorn couldn't help but be curious about the shinobi. For someone so young, Kakashi was an enigma. He never really did reveal much about himself, despite having spent the last three weeks in the wild together. A normal person would expect a 14-year-old boy to be more talkative; in Kakashi's case, it was the opposite. None of the company knew anything except that Gandalf had hired him from an entirely different side of the continent and was there to be the ranger's bodyguard. Perhaps his odd eating habits and that he never took off his face mask were some bits of information, but that was pretty much it. Kakashi was distant, and kept his own feelings or any other matter to himself.

The ranger had noticed on how deliberate the boy was in not wanting to get close to anyone. When he looked at Kakashi, there was a feeling of hesitance. Aragorn had no clue what caused it, but it showed clearly in how little Kakashi bonded with others. The question that had been bothering him was: why was Kakashi avoiding the presence of others in the company? The ranger knew he was in no position to demand the fourteen year old shinobi the reason why he was so detached to everyone else, but he did wish that Kakashi would be more open to him. Aragorn was the client, but that didn't meant he shouldn't care about his bodyguard's well being.

However, the Dûnedain in his own way respected and at times envied how Kakashi was moving his life forward as he worked without much complaint, and in amazing cases, with a great deal of patience. During the trip, he had never burdened anyone of the company, many times he was helpful as he was willing to take on any tasks, withstand the stubbornness of the elves and the adults (rangers), and simply did his job to a standard the ranger never thought of.

One would expect a 14-year-old to be inexperienced in the wild, but Kakashi proved otherwise. Aragorn swore Kakashi's tracking skills would have taken years or in fact decades for himself to learn. The other rangers and elves were shocked at Kakashi's expertise as well, and one thing was true; the young shinobi was indeed a prodigy. Still, the shinobi didn't talk much and preferred to keep quiet unless there was a certain task or someone wanted to talk to him.

Some of the elves had said maybe because the ANBU wasn't a talkative person. The rangers even suggested that, well, maybe all shinobi were that way. To Aragorn, both reasons made sense, considering none of them knew much about shinobi. But the heir of Isildur had to disagree about how the shinobi were generalized to act just like Kakashi. Aragorn realized that not all of them were alike by Gandalf's description of the Hokage's cheerful personality.

In a way, watching Kakashi and comparing himself to the young shinobi made Aragorn evaluate his own person dully. He had his own destiny, his destination obviously in front of him, but here he was complaining, acting as though his legs were sliced off, and stuck in a state of exile. Alternatively, the shinobi who was far younger and had no particular destination to go to, was willing to go on anywhere the road took him and didn't seem to care at all what obstacles lay in front of him. Now, who was the one acting like the child?

"What is stopping you on your road Aragorn? It's there, right in front of you," Kakashi reassured his client, which snapped Aragorn from his own thoughts.

"…I… don't know," Aragorn answered lamely.

"You don't know, or… you don't _want_ to move?" Kakashi hinted though his eyes wore a seriously bored look.

Then, for that moment in time Aragorn without much thought, laughed. The shinobi gave him a rather dubious and incredulous look as if his client had gone insane. After Aragorn's laughing session ceased, he gazed back at the young shinobi.

"Did Gandalf mention how good you were at reading people?"

"A couple of times," Kakashi shrugged. He was still confused whether what he had said had a positive or negative affect on his client, as he found himself utterly lost in which way the conversation was heading. 'Well, Oji-san did mention he was a typical person to head into a problem without thinking,' Kakashi thought. 'Maybe that explains his unpredictable behaviour.'

"It's funny really," Aragorn chuckled. "Here I am at the age of 80, knowing that my road is in front of me, but I'm not moving, and I know it's important but I don't wish to move. And right in front of me is a boy who may be more mature than I am. I have it admit it, Kakashi. I'm rather envious of you and how you're able to move on without much complaint."

Kakashi felt he wanted to rewind that scene, still in shock on what he had heard. Aragorn? His client? Was envious of him? Utterly ridiculous. He chose to ignore the ranger's comment completely and thought of getting back to the main topic, "Really, what's stopping you?"

Aragorn looked at Kakashi's serious facial expression with a sigh. 'Blunt as always,' Aragorn thought. But for some odd reason he liked it. Other times when he shared his thoughts about his lineage with his foster father and brothers, they gave him advice but never possible solutions. Arwen, Legolas, and Halbarad were more compassionate, supportive, and even would go to great lengths to help him; yet in the end they were mostly disappointed in him for not making his move to take the throne of Gondor. He wondered if Kakashi would act the same way they did if he told him his reason.

The heir of Isildur looked again at the shinobi who was patiently waiting for an answer or any kind of reply. "I do not wish for power," Aragorn said tiredly. "Or rather, I'm afraid of it. Not fitting for the next King of Gondor is it?"

Kakashi disagreed, "No, it's fitting for any wise leader. Immense power is _frightening_."

"Why do you think it's frightening?" Aragorn questioned.

"It's because if you can't control it, it will get out of hand, and it may hurt those you care for." The shinobi answered logically. "And also, the one you hurt the most is yourself. It's selfish, but true."

The Dûnedain only stared in realization how those words were so obvious that it didn't even occur to him to actually say them when he spoke with his foster father, brothers, and anyone else.

"Now the question is, what or who's making you think this way?" Kakashi questioned.

Aragorn then only said, "Isildur's Bane. It is because of him the Ring survives till now."

'Isildur's Bane,' Kakashi thought. The shinobi was aware most of the elves had been whispering about it during the Council of Elrond. To the elves it was considered the largest mistake mankind in Middle Earth had made, that men indeed were creatures that had the greatest desire above all for power and in the end would lead them to their destruction.

"His blood runs in my veins, the same weakness flows in me," Aragorn finished bitterly.

Those words had caught the shinobi's attention immediately. He was now seeing a mirror image of himself before Obito changed his way of thinking. Kakashi remembered how he was burdened by his own father's shame. Konoha's White Fang had made his team's life his first priority instead of the mission. The mission's failure was so great a cost for the war that his father couldn't bear the shame and ended his own life. Even after the death of Hatake Sakumo, it was Kakashi who had to bear the shame on the Hatake name afterwards.

Kakashi remembered those times when people would stare with cold and hateful eyes at him. All they could only see was his father's shadow; they couldn't care less about the younger shinobi's feelings. Like any child would have felt, Kakashi strived hard to change their image of him. The ANBU cursed to himself how in those days he turned impassive and followed rules strictly no matter what the cost; in his own way he turned into what others expected of him, and not who he truly was. Yet in the end, it was his own struggles that managed to change everyone's perception that he wasn't just a copy of Konoha's White Fang, but he was an individual with a legend of his own to make.

Notably, Kakashi would have thanked his sensei, Obito, and Rin for helping him overcoming such a feat. It wasn't exactly pleasant swallowing down every bit of truth that your father was an outcast from the rest of the village. Apparently Aragorn was facing the same situation Kakashi had those few years ago, though the ranger's version went through more than ten generations in his family. Sure, there was plenty of help from people around him, but it seemed none of their advice was waking Aragorn up from that nightmare. 'Well, one thing left to do,' Kakashi thought. 'Wake him up.'

"Aragorn?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes?" the ranger asked curiously.

"Sorry."

'_WHACK!'_

The Dûnedain hadn't expected the ANBU to actually give a heavy blow to his right cheek, and he ended up falling from the rock he sat on, landing about a meter away. Aragorn grunted in pain as he touched where the shinobi punched him. Despite being small, he sure packed a punch. It looked like Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said that Kakashi could rival the adults in his own village.

"The truth is painful, but it's necessary." Kakashi simply said. "Take that blow as an analogy Aragorn, you can't stay in the shadows forever."

"What are you expecting me to do?" Aragorn asked, still holding his right cheek.

Kakashi gave him a bored look, "Try. Get out of those shadows Aragorn, Middle Earth isn't going to wait, neither is Sauron going to wait in conquering the whole continent that your forefathers and the elves built."

"I never asked to be the King of Gondor and Arnor."

"No, but those people are asking you to be their leader, they want _you_ as an individual, _not_ Isildur himself. Boromir may have well been correct that Gondor doesn't need a king, they don't need a leader who blames himself for the past," Kakashi said defiantly.

Aragorn was deep in thought, and asked one remaining question, "Who do I fight for, Kakashi?"

He was expecting Kakashi to say, "for Middle Earth" or something along those lines.

"For yourself," Kakashi stated clearly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's alright being selfish once in a while."

"…" Aragorn accepted that answer with shock.

"But more importantly, you fight for your precious people." Kakashi advised. "If you can't do it for Middle Earth, you could at least do it for Arwen. You love her don't you?"

Aragorn couldn't help but gape at the younger one. Out of all the people he asked about his problem, a foreigner was the one who had correctly guessed how he had felt and more surprisingly provided him with an answer for him to move on. Not to mention the person was only just over 1/8 of his age. The greatest wonders were found in the strangest of places sometimes.

Aragorn only smiled at the shinobi, "You're positively an expert in moving on Kakashi."

Kakashi at this point was not too pleased at what Aragorn had said. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "I'm not an expert."

"And why not?"

"Just because I'm moving, it doesn't mean I'm going somewhere," Kakashi exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"I'd like to _try_ and understand Kakashi," Aragorn replied gently.

Kakashi knew very well it was his turn, and he was now regretting he had agreed to this deal in the first place. But he didn't have a choice. Well he did make a promise to his client to tell his story in exchange for his client's, and for crying out loud, he had punched his client in the face! Any loyal shinobi would never have done that to an S-rank mission client and survive without facing a demotion. Plus it wasn't polite without exchanging something private for another in return. Somehow the dirt between his feet looked interesting. He knew this time Aragon was waiting for him.

"I'm moving, but I'm literally going in circles," Kakashi said extremely fast and nervously.

If you weren't used to conversing with Kakashi, Aragorn would have sworn anyone else would have missed the words completely or maybe the whole sentence all together, since he was far more edgy in talking about personal matters. Aragorn's eyes sharpened when he digested what Kakashi meant, one word could describe it.

Ironic.

To Aragorn's situation, yes, it was the complete opposite of Kakashi's. He had heard from Gandalf that shinobi were drifters; they didn't need a destination seeing as they were off mainly on missions that required one to always travel. If destination was not the problem then…

"Kakashi, have you ever talked about this to your family members? Like your mother?" Aragorn questioned.

A dead silence and then a sudden answer.

"I never knew her."

"Your father?"

"Died after a mission when I was seven."

"Your siblings?"

"I don't have any."

"Your teacher and friends?" Aragorn said desperately.

"…_they're all dead."_

Aragorn felt as though he had just been dealt with another blow on the head but this time it was an even larger one. Gandalf had warned him before the mission that Kakashi might be sensitive if someone asked about his personal life. The ranger now had a very good idea why, the reason was simple… he didn't want to be reminded of all the pain. Kakashi had lost too much, in too short a time.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything- I should- We should head back to camp," Kakashi said hastily, kept his face down, stood up, and started to walk away.

"Kakashi," Aragorn raised his voice.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks.

Oh, boy was he going to get it.

"Turn around. Face me."

The ANBU knew that was a command. Not a request. He should have never punched his client. How could he have been so stupid? No matter what happened now, either he was going to get punched himself, glared at, or even lectured at, he may have well deserved it. The shinobi turned around and cringed as he was expecting the worst.

A sudden flick of movement and a gasp…

Kakashi was too shocked to say or do anything. He stood there as rigid like a frozen statue. He had expected Aragorn to be angry; to be mad at him, to even hit him. But what he didn't expect was…

…a fatherly embrace.

"I'm not mad at you, Kakashi." Aragorn said softly as he felt the shinobi stiffen. "The reason why you keep on going in circles is because there's no one left to guide you in the right direction. Am I correct?"

"H-hai," Kakashi replied too quickly to even notice he answered his client in his own language.

Aragorn lightly laughed quietly, "Relax Kakashi, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kakashi slightly relaxed, though he was still nervous; no one else other than his father, his sensei and Rin had ever hugged him. He had missed this feeling so much in a way it sort of comforted him. Shinobi were meant to be tools, and since Kakashi had long been one, he wasn't sure how to deal with emotions.

This time, Aragorn slowly let go of the boy, still kneeling, had his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and faced him at eye level. The ranger figured that the shinobi had forgotten to close his left eye in all the confusion. Aragorn only looked at it for a short moment. It must've been painful to lose an eye at such a young age, although it worked in conjunction with his right eye, the Dûnedain wasn't sure whether Kakashi could see. The bloody red colour, odd spirals on the irises, and the long thin scar on the left eye reminded Aragorn, should he rule or ever become the King of Gondor and Arnor; he would make sure that children would not have to carry weapons and go through what Kakashi had gone through.

"How about we make a deal, Kakashi?" the ranger offered.

"A deal?" Kakashi asked as his curiosity was overcoming his nervousness.

"We both know we have ironically opposite weaknesses. That's why I want your help in pushing me forward," Aragorn responded. "And the least I could do in return is to guide you in the right direction."

"But- I-"

"I'm not forcing you to make your decision right now, Kakashi. In fact, I'm not sure myself about the deal," Aragorn sighed. "But, I'm willing to take the risks."

Kakashi looked into his client's eyes; there was a spark in them now that had been missing before. Yet, was he willing to take those risks too? The ANBU knew just as much in getting too close to a client could be disastrous in a mission. You never knew what might happen in the future, in the worst scenario he could die or his client would.

Playfully Aragorn took Kakashi's attention by surprise yet again by nicking his hitai-ate from his hand. In a rather hilarious moment, Kakashi tried to take his headband back only to have Aragorn's outstretched hand hold his head back as Kakashi was waving his hands trying to reach with no success since they were too short. The ranger watched admirably as Kakashi's normal calm face mask turned into a pout-like glare and there were evident signs he was going to pop a vein on his head. It wasn't too hard what his face said; he definitely wanted his hitai-ate back.

"You look much like your age now," Aragorn laughed and smiled warmly, which, in turn was replied by a scowl from the shinobi. "Hold still." He then carefully closed Kakashi's left eye and tied the hitai-ate over it and around his head in a comfortable knot. Kakashi cursed himself that he had forgotten to close his left eye without realizing it. He also definitely decided to never let his client make fun of him again. There was definitely _not _going to be a next time.

"Done," Aragorn said as he looked proudly at Kakashi. "Thanks for helping me and… for telling me the truth."

"Uh… anytime," Kakashi said hesitant.

"Let's head back to camp then," Aragorn reminded the shinobi. "The others might be looking for us." Aragorn stood up and made his way to the dirt road path that led back to camp.

Kakashi paced himself behind his client deliberately, as he thought what might be the outcome of the deal. 'Risks, huh?' Sure, he had taken plenty of risks when he joined up in the ANBU. Maybe he overdid it, but he never took any risks when it came to sorting out his personal problems. He knew he would literally neglect his own feelings for the job, in fact, he was moving on without his feelings, Kakashi chuckled sadly in his mind, 'Looks like I'm more of a tool now. I wonder what sensei, Obito, and Rin would think of me now.'

"Could _I _take the risks?" Kakashi asked in wonder.

--------------------------------------------

_**-FLASHBACK- **_

--------------------------------------------

A brightly coloured festival sparkled that night as Konoha celebrated another "New Year". The Ninkai War was over and peace had eventually come as the long awaited reward. The Leaf Village could finally celebrate and relax as it was filled with people laughing, drinking, lighting fireworks in the streets, and in particular places…_ gambling._

"Sensei's going to gamble?" Kakashi said unbelievingly as his eye twitched. That didn't sound too good.

The Toad Sennin only laughed proudly, "That's right! And if he loses, well…" Jiraiya gave the Hatake an angelic wink, "…just say I'm going to make him hitch a girl."

"But Jiraiya-sama, sensei's not the 'hitching' type of person," Rin argued and then sighed. "Or more specifically, the girls are always trying to _hitch_ him."

Kakashi and Rin stared at one another as they both had an image of their sensei being chased by a mob of kunoichi and shivered disgustedly. _'Urgh, freaky.'_

"Like you gakis (kids) know everything," Jiraya said boredly. "Hey, this isn't just _any_ gambling game. It's strip-poker."

The Toad Sennin only howled in laughter as the faces of Konoha's Yellow Flash's students turned into an awful shade of purple. It was an indication that they certainly weren't too keen on imagining the outcome, especially how the women would react.

"Hey, hey!" Jiraiya clapped his hands in front of the two. "Snap out of it, you both are too young to think of what you're thinking."

'Then what was the point of mentioning it in the first place?' Kakashi grumbled inwardly, yet he chose a better response. "What are you up to Jiraiya-sama?"

"Jiraiya-sama is up to something?" Rin asked awkwardly.

Jiraiya slightly cringed at the Hatake boy. It looked like his student was right about how Kakashi was very sharp. Like father, like son; Sakumo when he was still alive also had a 99.99 percent correct guessing rate. Jiraiya thought not-too-fondly of the White Fang's tendency to know where Jiraiya was when he was off 'information collecting' (read peeking in women's bath houses). That was one of the ways he'd get into trouble by Sarutobi-sensei.

"He's trying to make us participate in a bet." Kakashi added. "You could be more straight forward."

'Definitely a copy of Konoha's White Fang,' Jiraya nodded inwardly. "So what will it be?"

"Sensei loses and ends up being mobbed by women," Kakashi said immediately and calmly. The Hatake knew very well just how bad his sensei's luck was when it came to gambling. It was just second to Tsunade-sama. Meaning… yeah, he was totally jinxed when it came to gambling.

"Count me in!" Rin giggled. "Sensei loses and gets multiple dates!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya only stared at her blankly. Young girls and their love fantasies…right…

"Well, I'm saying he'll lose and still stay bachelor." Jiraiya said.

"Why are you all betting against him?" a voice behind them said.

"_Safest bet._" They said in unison without noticing who was behind them.

Then Sandaime Hokage looked at them unbelievingly, "I'd never thought the Yellow Flash would have his own students and sensei all betting against him."

Kakashi and Rin looked towards the sky as if some fireworks that had been lit distracted them. Jiraya sweat dropped in front of his sensei.

"Well, then. I think I shall take part as well." Sandaime said cheerfully.

Jiraya only gave the Sandaime an outraged look, while Kakashi and Rin looked curiously at the elder shinobi.

Sarutobi then betted, "He'll lose and I think he'll find himself a bride."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few weeks later…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why did we agree to that _stupid_ bet?" Kakashi grumbled as he mopped the floor.

"But didn't you agree to that bet in the first place, Kakashi-kun?" Rin said as she was also mopping on the other side of the room.

"I did, but I wasn't taking it seriously and… I don't remember about agreeing on a punishment of cleaning the whole Hokage Tower!"

The two shinobi caught a glimpse of the part of the tower they had not yet cleaned. No justus were to be used (including speeding techniques); all done by hand, and there were more rooms yet to be cleaned. One floor took an insanely long time, but the whole tower? That would take most likely three days at least.

They both sighed.

"I'm glad Sensei finally got married." Rin said excitedly. "I also heard from the hospital his wife is going to have his first child!"

Kakashi only gave her a bored look and went back to the task of mopping the floor.

"What's the matter Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked. "Any parent would be thrilled to have their first child."

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's not that."

"Then the problem is…"

"Its just, he's a bit too chipper for his own good," Kakashi commented.

Rin rolled her eyes, "You're over exaggerating it, Kakashi-kun."

"Am I?" the Hatake cocked a amuse eyebrow. "I mean, has anyone noticed that our Hokage is abusing his Hiraishin no Jutsu and 'flashing' out of nowhere in front of unfortunate people who have a high rate of getting a heart attack?"

There were plenty of shocked screams echoing in the distance from where the two stood…

Rin sweat dropped, "Well, I don't know who but…"

"Sandaime Hokage was a victim. It's the reason why he's staying away from home and seeing people around Konoha, basically to avoid sensei 'shock-flickering' in front of him." Kakashi stated grimly.

"How do you know?" Rin questioned.

"I saw sensei put a seal in the Sarutobi Clan mansion the other day," Kakashi said as a matter of fact.

_Then there was a flicker in the room._

"EEEEEPP!" Rin screamed.

"Gomen (sorry), Rin! Hello, Kakashi!" The Yellow Flash smiled with a large grin on his smug face at his two students.

"Sensei! Can't you come in a little slower?" Rin pouted as she tried to recover from shock.

Kakashi only looked at his sensei and nodded in agreement. He was fortunate to not be shocked since his sensei used it on him so many times before. His reaction was just the same as Rin when the Yellow Flash used it on him. Luckily, compared to Obito and Rin, Kakashi had spent more time training with his sensei.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. How about we eat out together like old times?" the Fourth offered.

"But we haven't finished mopping," Kakashi said.

"What were you saying, Kakashi? The tower looks fine to me," their yellow haired sensei said as if nothing was wrong with it.

The next thing you knew, the room they had been mopping for the last three hours was clean and all the furniture and parchments were tidied. The two students only stared at the cleanness of the room. Rin even checked every floor to find every single room to have no spec of dust. It seemed the Yondaime cleaned the whole tower in a 'flash'.

'…'

"Shall we eat then?" the Yellow Flash said. "There's a new place called Ichiraku Ramen, the meal is on me!"

"Okay!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Sure," Kakashi said and thought, 'Well, I wouldn't mind if sensei abuses his Hiraishin no jutsu to help us.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At Ichiraku Ramen…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Yellow Flash's newly-discovered ramen stand, it seemed a lot of Rin's kunoichi friends had shown up to eat there and she joined their side of the table. Meanwhile, Kakashi who had finished his bowl of Ramen only looked at his sensei eating his bowl hungrily.

"What's with that look Kakashi?" the Yondaime asked as he slurped the last bits of noodles into his mouth.

"Why did you take a bet that you knew you would lose?"

His sensei chuckled, "I thought I could win."

"You _thought_?" Kakashi said awkwardly. "Sensei, you know you're horrible in gambling."

"Just because an outcome turns out badly means it'll stay bad forever."

Kakashi leaned his head in question.

His sensei messed up his silver hair, which Kakashi reacted by rolling his eyes, "At times you need to take risks no matter how absurd the situation is. Even then it's those out of the world situations, sometimes they're the ones that are the most rewarding for our hard work."

--------------------------------------------

_**-Back to the present- **_

--------------------------------------------

'Taking risks has the most unpredictable outcomes, huh?' Kakashi thought of Yondaime's actions that had led to his marriage.

Certainly, Kakashi knew he wouldn't have this sort of chance when he was in the shinobi nations; it was a chance that shouldn't be missed. He doubted that if he finished the mission he would get another chance. In fact, Middle Earth did seem to affect him in a sort of a good way. If there was something good, then why not take advantage of it? If this was the place he could get his past sorted out then…

"Aragorn?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm?" Aragorn turned his head. "Yes, Kakashi?"

"I'll take the risks," the ANBU simply said.

"It looks like we have a deal. From now on, we'll be supporting each other," Aragorn replied, glad that his bodyguard was agreeing to something.

--------------------------------------------

_The Next Day…_

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kakashi was doing what he usually did… tracking. Aragorn had noted that somehow Kakashi seemed to make a little effort in staying by his side a little more often and try to converse with the others. Despite having a reputation in the company as being a very patient child, the ranger couldn't help but feel sorry for him as his two foster brothers asked the shinobi too many questions for their own good. It didn't seem that hundreds of years of living staved off their curiosity even a little.

Well… it was more of everyone who was curious about the shinobi, besides, he did come from a country that none of them knew of. Kakashi again was showing signs of hesitance; thankfully, Aragorn had managed to talk to the young shinobi as to why he was secretive about where he came from. From what Kakashi told Aragorn, it was all about security. The ranger remembered that Kakashi was part of the ANBU, legally making him an operative that held or had access and even know important information about his nation. It wasn't that Kakashi wanted to keep everything about his land away from the company, but he had rules to stick to during the mission while he was in Middle Earth about leaking too much information.

Aragorn tolerated that, but the twins weren't helping much with the situation as they had a tendency to get on the shinobi's nerves. If one wanted proof of how the shinobi was rather annoyed, you wouldn't actually see it on Kakashi's face. It wasn't odd that Elladan and Elrohir were falling into traps that Kakashi unsuspectingly hid around the camp. Most of the traps were harmless (getting leg-hanged from a tree); Halbarad suggested that it was Kakashi's way of paying back. The other elves and rangers simply took that as a warning not to question too deeply.

The Dûnedain definitely agreed with Gandalf that Kakashi hid his real emotions very well… too well in some cases. The night before, Aragorn was probably lucky enough to notice Kakashi being bothered by the dream he was having. Basically last night Kakashi had his guard down, from what he was seeing now… the shinobi gave no indications of any weaknesses or wasn't intending to make the same mistake in front of everyone else.

Every time Aragorn had the midnight to morning shift in the watch, he usually saw Kakashi leaving the campsite or basically saw him moving into a nearby tree. It gave an indication to Aragorn that his bodyguard was constantly being haunted by a dream. Of what dream, the shinobi had yet to tell the ranger. All of that needed time to work itself out, and from the looks of Kakashi's actions, Aragorn knew it was wise to keep it out of the way as they still had an important mission at hand.

Yet Kakashi seemed to want to tell at least _something_ to the twins so they would leave him in peace and leave him to do his job. He just wasn't quite sure about how he would filter the information. Kakashi was in a foreign country after all, which meant there was a chance that general information considered in his country was considered classified in Middle Earth. The heir of Isildur suggested telling them about the fundamental knowledge that all shinobi had on a general scale. At lunch, while most of the company was eating, Kakashi told them the basics of what the shinobi society was about.

On the ground, the shinobi started to draw the following line-up of the ranks that existed in the Shinobi rank system.

Hokage

ANBU

Jounin

Tokubetsu Jounin

Chuunin

Genin

Academy Student

Aragorn then listened to his young bodyguard intently as he explained the corresponding ranks in his village. For one thing the ranger could conclude that shinobi had more of a military system than a governing system. In fact, a shinobi village was considered as an extended military force of the main country. The main country of The Land of Fire had their own troops, since shinobi were considered as the 'Special Forces'.

All shinobi started as Academy students and were trained the basics of ninja arts such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Later when they graduated they became Genin or low rank ninjas and were put into a four-man cell consisting of one Jounin-sensei and three Genin and sent on missions in order to train. Afterwards, they would take exams to become Chuunin (middle rank ninjas) and eventually could be promoted to Tokubetsu Jounin (high rank ninjas who had one special ability) or Jounin (high ranking ninjas who had mastered all aspects in the shinobi field, such as taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, stamina, and chakra proficiency).

The ANBU were considered as the elite group that mainly recruited shinobi from Chuunin rank if they were considered special, talented, or worthy to be under the direct order of the leader of the village. Their main tasks were basically doing the most dangerous of all shinobi missions in teams or for experienced Jounin-level ANBU they could do the mission in twos or in rare cases go solo.

Then there was the 'Kage' or 'Hokage' according to Kakashi's country. The Kage was the highest rank any shinobi could achieve and considered to be the leader of the village. Basically, their job was to govern, lead, and secure the safety of the village and its inhabitants. Only a select few were able to achieve this status, as many of them were known to have inhuman capabilities. Aragorn wondered how powerful the Kages were, if Kakashi could actually push the Witch-king of Angmar right down into a river… how would a power of a Kage compare to Kakashi? He got a straight answer from the ANBU that he (Kakashi) would rather run or he'd most likely die in less than ten minutes.

The topic soon got even more interesting as they started to discuss how the geography of the nation and jutsus had played a large role in the naming of the villages and in some cases determine on what was the name of the Kage. Apparently the rangers and the elves weren't too sharp on what countries and lands existed beyond their borders.

Well, considering Middle Earth had been isolated for so long from the rest of the world, that it didn't seem odd that they didn't know any of the geography beyond their own country or territory. 'More explaining to do,' Kakashi sighed inwardly.

From his backpack, Kakashi took out a large scroll and rolled it out in front of them, showing a map of the continent of Middle Earth on the left side, whilst the Five Great Shinobi countries on the right down corner. The ANBU watched as the elves and the rangers were immediately entranced as they looked on the map of many countries. Aragorn and the rangers notably were talking about the number of countries that surrounded Middle Earth. As for the elves, they were more interested how the countries came into being.

"So, where is your country?" Elrohir asked.

"Right here," Kakashi pointed on the most southern east side of the map.

Elladan's eye twitched, "You mean, you traveled all the way from there, to get to Middle Earth?"

Kakashi looked at the elf with a bored glare, "Pretty much." On the inside Kakashi noted, 'Like, duh. What? It never occurred to you I'm not from Middle Earth?'

"So what does this have to do with your Kage and jutsus or techniques?" Halbarad asked the main question.

"A whole lot, really," Kakashi said. "My village isn't just the only shinobi village around, there are more than a few, but it's considered to be one of the largest."

"Well, I think we need a fair explanation," Aragorn stated.

"These countries here," Kakashi said as he waved his hand over one area of the map, "…are known as the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Each of them is named after the five basic elements in ninjutsu, consisting of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Thunder. As for each Kage, they are named after their element, since my Kage is from the Land of Fire, thus he has the title of 'Hokage' or Fire Kage. Land of Wind would be Kazekage and so on."

"So, these countries are ruled by the Kages then?" Elladan asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Actually, no. Each country is ruled by a lord called a 'daiymo', and has its own military forces. Shinobi villages as I said before are considered as a 'special force' or an external force of the military. Yet the rank of a Hokage is considered on par with the lord of the nation."

Elrohir nodded as the information sunk into his mind, "Hmm, why do you base your country names on elements? I'm rather curious why anyone would want to name their country the Land of Fire or is your country full of volcanoes?"

"Not necessarily. Naturally it distinguishes the abilities of what elemental jutsu they can do," Kakashi explained. "Mist-nin who come from the Land of Water are usually water manipulators, they can control water for attacking and defensive purposes, like creating mists and fogs to confuse their opponents. Therefore their Kage would be the Mizukage or the Water Kage. Although that isn't always the case, it's more of a generalization."

"So since you're from the Land of Fire, does it mean you can manipulate fire?" Elrohir questioned unbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Meaning, you can actually breathe fire out like a dragon for instance?" the other twin implied.

"…Yeah." Kakashi gave them a bored look.

This of course created many murmurs from the others; too many of them weren't really all that convinced that the boy in front of them could breathe fire. Well, who would really? For any normal person who weren't shinobi, they would be thinking of a fire-breathing dragon first. You compare a fourteen-year old boy and that reptile… it just wouldn't make any sense.

"You think you can show us? You know, light up the fire for camp tonight?" Elrohir said mockingly at the shinobi.

'_Like I would waste chakra for something like that_,' Kakashi thought. What was he? A matchstick? He only gave the twins a look on his face that clearly told them 'no'.

Ignoring the last question Kakashi continued, "But not all shinobi just use their country's elemental jutsus, in some cases a shinobi could do more than one element or a mixture of elements."

"A mixture? Would your village might be a candidate?" Aragorn asked.

Halbarad cut in, "How do you know, Aragorn?"

"Out of all the countries, many of the symbols portray their element while others don't. Your village does not bear the symbol of fire," Aragorn said.

Kakashi nodded, "True, my village has an insignia of a leaf. Thus its name is 'Konohagakure' or Village Hidden in the Leaves, which does not relate to the Land of Fire. The hitai-ate or headband in your language that I wear on my head is how shinobi show their affiliation to a certain village."

"But how does it get the name as a leaf shinobi village?" Halbarad wondered out loud.

"The First Hokage was the one who built the village. He had a certain ability that had the mixture of water and earth based elemental jutsus. By combining them both, you get wood element jutsus."

"Wood element?" Elrohir raised an eyebrow.

"An ability to manipulate and grow trees." Kakashi pointed out. "Konoha's walls are trees, the village itself is surrounded, and dominated by large trees because of him."

"A human who can control trees?" Elladan said in wonder.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the elf, "He may have been human, but not all shinobi have such abilities. Naturally it comes in certain generations of a family, or you could say it's inherited through a specific bloodline."

"Well… you could at least show us _one_ of those elemental jutsus," Elrohir countered in a sweetly mocking manner.

'I can't believe he said that,' Aragorn slapped his head mentally.

'…' Kakashi gave Elrohir a blank stare.

Halbarad only gave a look to Aragorn that Elladan had not given up his hopes in knowing about Kakashi more.

Kakashi only perked up an eyebrow, '…Well if they're _that _curious, I guess they can find out soon enough. How about…_now_.'

Then all of a sudden Kakashi looked as though he 'teleported' into thin air. Confused as to where the shinobi was, the rangers and elves were looking frantically where he might have gone.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" ( Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique!)

Without warning two hands clung onto Elladan and Elrohir's leg from the earth and pulled them into the ground. And the result was two unlucky elves with only their heads emerging from the ground and a satisfied shinobi with a smirk on his face.

The twins only stared in horror as they were stuck in the ground, and with a very tight fit they could barely move. Now they were both looking at the shinobi with accusing faces.

Kakashi simply cocked an uncaring and smug eyebrow, "You _were _curious and literally _begging_ for me to do an elemental jutsu in the first place. That was an earth elemental jutsu by the way. Now, I have a scouting task to get back to." In a flash the ANBU had body-flickered to the front of the company and went back to doing his job. Lunch was over anyway, and it was back to work. Aragorn only smiled at his two foster brothers who were implanted in the ground, left them there, and decided to help his bodyguard. Those two hadn't really been much help in the past few days anyway.

TO BE CONTINUED…

-------------------------------------

Not an extremely long chapter, but there you go! It's supposed to be around 15,000 words… but I think I'll break it up so I could update frequently too. So what do you think? Comments, reviews, or got ideas of your own? Just post in a review to tell me how you feel! If it's going at a slow pace (the plot), sorry, I don't want to rush ahead. Crossovers are the hardest things to write. The main rules of crossovers… avoid OOC-ness because you're already screwing up with two fandoms together. Plus you got to give every character the same amount of spotlight as possible. Hard, eh?

**Middle Earth in Wars**

Okay, I think there's still some people who aren't satisfied that Middle Earth's wars aren't even compared to those in the world of Naruto. Again it's mainly got to do with the books NOT the movie. The movie only relates to the War of the Ring, not the previous battles that Middle Earth went to. In the past Middle Earth suffered tons of wars… not just normal weapon to weapon clash, but even with the present of demons (like the Barlog in the first movie that Gandalf fought), dragons, to large spiders and you add the coming of diseases plus plagues. For any country around Middle Earth, that's no tourist attraction; better to stay away then get involved.

I'm estimating that the barlogs' powers are equivalent to the bijus in power, and yes they were huge mind you… the one that we see in the first movie is one of the last remaining Barlogs in Middle Earth at the time and is in fact the weakest. When I read it from the book 'A Guide to Tolkein', I gaped at that. From what I read, Barlogs are commonly as large as the Kyuubi demon in size and possibly near in power too. Then you still had dragons that were monstrously powerful and intelligent (Tolkein's version of dragons). To shinobis that's nearly _the same as fighting 10-20 bijus_, one Kyuubi demon is enough to nearly wipe Konoha; thanks to Yondaime it didn't happen. Middle Earth on the other hand had its help from the wizards, High Elves (these elves were powerful as wizards), and the Valar. That's a lot of help than just one powerful Hokage. So in a way, Middle Earth's history is _far_ longer than the Shinobi Nations; yet when we get to the War of the Ring, the large powers of the past had dwindled (Both good and bad). The end of the War of the Ring was marked as the time where all of the wars in Middle Earth ceased.

Thanks to everyone who sent a private message in checking me up while I was away from ffnet. I was starting to worry no one cared about the fic, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!

A special thanks to **keight-T** who sent me a happy birthday email on the 1st of March! Like it says in my profile, I have an odd birth date that's the same with Aragorn from LotR and Ronald Weasly from Harry Potter. Freaky, neh?

Next Chapter:

_**Chapter 6: 'The Free Folk of Middle Earth'**_


	6. The Free Folk of Middle Earth Part A

**The Leaf that Found its Way**

**Summary:** (LotR crossover) After the deaths of the Fourth and Rin, Kakashi joins ANBU to be a lifeless Shinobi tool. The Third who's worried of this, sends the young ANBU on an unlikely S-Rank Mission to the large continent known as Middle Earth…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything of Naruto and LotR, do not sue! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and J.R.R Tolkein respectfully. I only own my twisting plot that intertwines with Tolkein's masterpiece, that's it really...

**I'll put this note on **_**every**_** chapter:**

Japanese ((text))

Elvish _Xx … Text … xX_

Any Japanese will have a translation next to it or somewhere in the same chapter.

**AU Notes:**

Thanks to: Everyone who's still supporting this fic! Over 140 reviews, 12 C2s, and 140 alerts! I can't thank you enough for bugging me to keep me on track : D. And of course to my Betas: **Sherlockian Slytherin** and **Tsukiyomi the Kami**

I am back! Phew, it's finally the holidays... I can get back to this fic. I swear during May, June, were the hardest working days in my life. I had to do this really awful Geography survey report and there were tons of assignments at the end of the semester... plus the semester exams were going on... wow... no major entertainment for the two months or so... Sorry for another yet (unsurprisingly) delay but here we go another Chapter! Oh, why is it chapter 6A??? coz... there's a 6B soon (grins widely)... Hey, it's not like I don't do anything during my free time... Take it for my absence... Ok... back to the fic...

ENJOY!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6A: 'The Free Folk of Middle Earth'**

"_You are unique. Nobody else has your ideas, thoughts, or your way of doing things. Most people think they are ordinary, but don't YOU make that same mistake." – John Dewey._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_West of Eriador_

_Southern Side of the Brunien River_

_The Next two weeks…_

-------------------------------

Kakashi didn't know how the twins had managed to get themselves out of the ground after they got hit by his earth based jutsu, though there were signs the other elves had to dig them out with shovels (there were bruises on their arms, legs, and notably their faces). They hadn't even tried to ask the young silver-haired jounin anything else since. Finally, with Elladan and Elrohir quieted down, Kakashi was able to focus more on his task.

As they found out, the trek heading towards Caradharas was open for them to travel. Yet, the ANBU wasn't too keen on hiking the snowy mountain, one of the reasons was because he was wondering how he would handle the freezing temperature… the other reason was that he wondered just how long would the hobbits last against the snow. Hobbits weren't actually considered to be travelers like the elves, dwarves, or humans. Or Bilbo had said to him once, "Hobbits prefer to stay in their homes, locked up, happy with food and smoking pipe weed, with no troubles, and _absolutely no adventures_."

The Northern passage that led to Mirkwood was too far to reach Mordor and even, in some cases, more perilous. He had heard from the elves that spiders as large as horses existed, which made Kakashi easily imagine the hobbits being trapped in a spider web. In the end, the company decided to move further south towards the trail that led to the Gap of Rohan.

The trails that led to the Gap of Rohan fortunately were open to them. Kakashi gave a happy sigh. Then it occurred to the shinobi- what about the wizard Saruman the White? Kakashi also heard through the council of Elrond that one of Gandalf's kin (Istari/Wizard kind) had turned against him. There was certainly a chance that he would be guarding the passage later when the Fellowship would travel. The other bad thing was, Gandalf had a lower rank than Saruman did and was weaker in magic. Getting into a wizard fight was not what the ANBU needed.

The last few days went by without much happening. It wasn't that Kakashi didn't like the peace, it was just unnerving to wait for an enemy that was hiding and even watching them all this time. He liked how he was getting more tracking tips from Aragorn since the Dûnedain was far more experienced than he was, yet he also noticed how Aragorn was restless from the lack of orcs for the past few weeks. Kakashi heard from the elves and rangers that they frequently came to this area.

Kakashi was now on edge as the forest was quiet. The whole company realized this and prepared themselves. While they were scouting, they had separated into smaller groups. The ANBU cursed as howls and grunts were heard nearing them. At this time and second he just had to be apart from his client. He should have requested to be in the same group. If his client or his brothers got killed…

'Oji-san will kill me,' Kakashi concluded.

To get a better view of the situation, Kakashi leapt up into the trees to see where his enemies were coming from. He was rather surprised how they were slightly more organized than they usually were. Could Saruman be behind this? Or the power of the dark lord was increasing, so their intelligence had started to rise? What ever the answer was, it simply gave an idea that the company were in for a fight.

The shinobi jumped into one tree and then to another and proceeded quickly to the group with the most people. Safety in numbers was a basic rule to fight against a large group.

'Well, well. We got orcs… orcs… and more orcs,' Kakashi thought sarcastically. 'No difference in the menu, huh?'

It looked like the elves weren't kidding about how the orcs were multiplying at an alarming rate. Not that he wanted to add a mix of goblins and trolls though; it clearly told the shinobi that Middle Earth indeed had a war coming onto its front door. And with all the army full of orcs like this, he was starting to doubt that his five-man team would be enough. Konoha possibly couldn't send any more teams since it was rebuilding itself from the Ninkai War and the Kyuubi attack. The ANBU sighed again as he looked at the rangers and the elves beside him getting into battle positions. 'At least this is the first fight in my current mission,' Kakashi figured as he readied his katana. It basically meant that he could let out the tension that had been in him.

His mind was alert and his main aim was to kill these creatures. On the other hand, he also had to protect his client and his two foster brothers as the wizard commanded. The immediate action he would do was basically to be near his client and his foster brothers as soon as possible… But where were _they? _

Kakashi glanced around and saw that they were on the other side of the field across a shallow river where there were at least twenty orcs. Three versus twenty wasn't exactly a balanced number.

_Just… Wonderful…_

And how many orcs were in his way? At most forty, at least thirty… Kakashi was now starting to question how many children orcs had, or was it even possible that Middle Earth already had some form of method to create clones? This wasn't actually good news to the shinobi; should the Ring be in the hands of the Dark Lord, he had a gut feeling that his next target would be the Five Great Shinobi countries. Sure, the shinobi had plenty of jutsus that could take out masses of orcs, but for how long? Training shinobi took years, and for the Dark Lord… it didn't take him that long to create a large grand army. His mission now was starting to become a lot more important than he had expected. But that didn't matter for now…

As Kakashi tried to race to where his client was, he soon found a horde of orcs in his way trying to kill him. He was pretty sure that the others would be fine without him for the time being, though he wasn't sure how they would stand in the next two minutes. As swords clashed and arrows were flying to meet their targets, Kakashi had noticed how unfavourable their numbers were against the orcs. Even if the company of elves and rangers had killed a decent amount of those ugly creatures, stamina wise they were being worn down pretty quickly. Kakashi himself found that even though he could last the whole day (since he last counted he killed ten and still more were coming in), who would be left of his company? Zip, zero… The ANBU knew he had to end this quickly.

Halbarad hadn't been lucky when he fought a larger orc, and was pushed to the ground. 'Damn,' Kakashi cursed. As quickly as he could he took two kunai from his pouch and embedded both of them at its throat, giving the ranger time to recover.

"Thanks," Halbarad said as he quickly rose to his feet in a back-to-back position with Kakashi. "You're holding up pretty well. We need to get to Aragorn fast."

"It's better if we get there together and fast, or else it's a matter of picking us off in smaller numbers," Kakashi advised.

As he fought hand in hand with Kakashi, Halbarad found out it was true. The orcs were surrounding the other members of their company that had separated completely by themselves. It was now or never, instantly he issued an order.

_Xx… All of you! Gather! We need to get to Aragorn and the sons of Elrond quickly! …xX _

Kakashi smirked at the ranger as he commanded them all in Elvish; the orcs had no idea what he was saying.

In one fell swoop the company of eleven people united and took a defensive circle position, but even then it wasn't enough. There was a sudden scream on the other side of the field; Elladan had been stabbed on his right thigh. Aragorn and Elrohir were in even more trouble because now they had to defend their injured brother. The orcs were using this opportunity to finally slay them down. So far the eleven of them were already passing the river, nevertheless time was short, and if they didn't hurry those three were doomed.

Kakashi decided he had to use ninjutsu quickly. At least the orcs trying to cross the river would give him the upper hand.

"Halbarad, cover me!" Kakashi shouted.

The ranger looked at Kakashi oddly but agreed, "Right!"

As much as he didn't want to waste too much chakra, he would have to kill all the orcs surrounding the group to get to his client. Elladan was already down; he couldn't afford to waste any time to have Elrohir or Aragorn being down as well. He sheathed his katana to his back and his hand blurred with seals.

'Suiton: Suigadan!' (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!)

The water surrounding them was drawn in leaving the shallow river nearly dry. In a flash, a wave of crushing water spikes raised from the water, encircling each and every orc and drilled through their bodies.

'SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!'

All of the orcs that stood in front of the company dropped dead into the river with their black contaminated blood oozing out of them, leaving the company of the remaining rangers and elves in bewilderment at how the water had been manipulated by the young shinobi so sufficiently to kill a group of orcs in an instant. But it seemed that the orcs were ready with bows to slay the company down. The company was in danger of dying by the arrows that were now shooting in their direction, but Kakashi was already onto his next jutsu.

'Suiton: Suijinheki!' (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)

This time, the water in the river roared as it created a protective barrier around the company, thus nullifying any offensive attacks, either it was the arrows being shot or even other orcs that were trying to make a surprise ambush. In turn, the company prepared themselves to charge the surprised orcs as the barrier changed back to normal. They still needed to get to their leader and the twins of Elrond.

Kakashi, while he saw his jutsu dispersing back into the river thought up of a quick plan to join his client quickly. He knew he wouldn't get to his client quickly enough if he kept on fighting head on. Well, in the shinobi world there were two simple rules, 'if you can fight, go for it. But if you can't, do what you can.' Running to his client would be convenient to save his client's life now. Since the company was together and he did drastically cut down the number of orcs with the water jutsu, most likely they could hold their own now.

As quickly as the water was down, Kakashi leapt straight into the group of orcs. 'Henge!' As fast as Kakashi killed two orcs in his way, he transformed in a blur into an ugly orc and acted in wanting to kill the elves and ranger on the other side. The orcs were rather stupid, as they couldn't differentiate which was friend or foe. Given this advantage, Kakashi easily went through the mass of orcs in getting to his client, thankfully he turned into a small orc so he could huddle in the crowd without much attention.

He risked checking on the company he left behind, the shinobi looked back and found they were doing fine. The elves were somewhat elegantly slicing off the orcs with fluid motion and deadly precision at the rear; as for the others, the rangers were pushing through the ranks of orcs to cross the river towards Aragorn and the Twins as a group. As the battle against the orcs ensued, the ANBU was very much aware that the elves were fighting a battle they had long practiced in. He stood for a total of 5 seconds, watching their deadly prowess in the struggle. It seemed out of all the company, they showed the most experience in taking down an enemy fastest. In a very fair fight, Kakashi thought he would have lost to the elves due to his lack of experience, but since he had ninjutsu and genjutsu, it was different. It was a shame the practice of ninjutsu or chakra control had never existed in Middle Earth, if it did, the elves would probably be undefeatable.

Satisfied they wouldn't need him for the time being, Kakashi pushed his way through the crowd amidst the growls, grunts, and protests from the orcs around him. Not that he cared, but it was his client's safety being his first priority.

On the other side, Aragorn and Elrohir frantically tried to ward off any orcs that came close to Elladan. Things weren't looking too good as they were forced back in a wooded area where the shrubs and plants were thick. The orcs could get behind their backs as an advantage; however the increasing number of orcs coming from the front was starting to overwhelm them. The ranger noted there were thirty orcs at least; he doubted very much how he and Elrohir would stand against all of them.

Things turned worse as Elrohir was separated from Aragorn and he was left to fight the orcs alone. Not only that, but they were coming from two opposite directions. But he was too distracted, which left Elladan completely unguarded. Aragorn struggled between the clashes of his sword with the two orcs he was against.

"Elladan!" Aragorn shouted.

Elladan's leg was bleeding freely. He couldn't hold his own against the enemy. There were two orcs coming from the left and right and one very fast orc coming from slightly behind him. The Elf winced at the upcoming impact.

'CLANG!'

The Elf opened an eye in astonishment as he recognized the fast orc defending him against three of his enemies.

'POOF!'

A silver haired shinobi was right in front of him holding off the orcs.

"What? Why-" Elladan asked in the confusion.

"Sorry, I had to transform into an ugly orc to get here," Kakashi said sheepishly. "They're not too bright in distinguishing themselves."

The ANBU deflected using his katana and forced the three orcs to stumble a few feet back. Instantly from his pocket, he took several kunai and shuriken and killed the orcs that were attacking Aragorn and Elrohir. Seeing an opening to get to their brother, they ran to Kakashi's side and protected Elladan in a swastika formation.

"What's this brat doing here?" an orc said.

All the other orcs around Kakashi, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn seemed to stop for that brief moment to stare at the kid.

Aragorn wasn't sure why their enemies were staring at Kakashi, was it because he was a child?

'Now seems the right time to confuse them more,' Kakashi decided. "Henge!" And Kakashi turned into a copy of Elladan.

"It's a shape shifting Elf!" exclaimed another orc. "Kill him!"

'_Shape shifting Elf my ass,'_ Kakashi grumbled in thought. "That's shinobi," Kakashi corrected. But while he said it his hands had yet again blurred with seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!)

Ten orcs burnt to a crisp, and another seven of them ran like mad as they were still on fire. The rest of the company soon managed to slaughter half of the remaining orcs. Although there was a lesson the band of rangers and elves learnt that day…

The boy wasn't kidding at all when he said he could breathe fire.

With the battle over (as the remaining orcs wisely fled due to a fire-breathing boy), the rest of the rangers and elves went around the corpses of the orcs making sure they were dead and burnt on a mound. Kakashi had gone off to look for his kunai and shuriken in the remaining corpses, and afterwards washed the orc blood off in the river. Aragorn was tending to Elladan, as Halbarad and Elrohir took the first watch even though they were decorated with scratches, cuts, and bruises, on their faces, arms, and legs.

After Kakashi was done he simply sat near his client.

Aragorn studied the boy as he was sitting with his hands on top of his bended left knee on his right. He noted how Kakashi had his eyes closed and he was focusing on his breathing. "Is there anything wrong Kakashi?" Aragorn asked, obviously concerned.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes to meet the ranger's, "Just resting. The one you should be worrying about is Elladan."

"Aragorn was only worried for your well being," Elladan said behind the ranger, but soon winced afterwards due to the pain in his leg. "I have to admit, I do owe you my life. Those were pretty impressive jutsu."

"That's true," Elrohir backed his twin. "You could at least tell us if there's anything wrong."

"I-It's not much of a prob-"

"Please tell us," Halbarad insisted.

Kakashi only stared at them blankly; they seemed to want to know so eagerly. Yet, it looked like his mouth was clamped shut.

Aragorn was not pleased to see how Kakashi was acting. The ANBU was silent, acting very strict, stern, and stubborn. Yet, somehow an idea came into the ranger's mind.

"Kakashi, I _order_ you to tell me why you're acting this way. Your health is at least one of the things I am concerned about and I have a right to know," Aragorn said quietly.

That definitely hit the spot for Kakashi. Despite he could keep his mouth shut for any other conversation, an order was under different circumstances. If it was an order from his client… he had no choice but to obey them. It was a part of the contract. He exhaled loudly, "Fine… I'll tell you."

The others looked at the shinobi in surprise and were unconvinced at what they had just heard. Aragorn was rather hurt than glad that Kakashi was finally speaking; he had realized Kakashi would only speak if he were forced to or if it was absolutely and unavoidably necessary, not by his own will. What on earth was going on? The ranger then realized that shinobi were taught to obey their clients without question. What was Gandalf thinking in sending Kakashi to obey his every order? Aragorn noted in his mind that he would have to have a long talk with the wizard once he arrived back in Rivendell. For now, he could only listen as to what was troubling Kakashi.

Kakashi pondered for the moment in how to explain it to the company as clearly as he could without getting too technical about how chakra worked. Not to mention, if the information were something that he would have to translate from his own language, he would need to give more explanations to make them understand. It was basically the thing that he wanted to avoid the most.

"Each elemental ninjutsu requires a different amount of chakra, or energy, from my body. Depending on how large, what element, how wide the scale and rank it is, when I attack or defend drains a considerable amount of chakra. Therefore it depends on my chakra capacity to use a required elemental ninjutsu." Kakashi explained. "I guess I wasn't expecting that many orcs when we fought over the river, and I had to do a large wide scale jutsu. I'm resting so I can recharge my chakra back."

"So, when you use ninjutsu it tires you considerably?" Elladan asked which in turn was confirmed with a nod from the shinobi.

"How much energy do you have left?" Elrohir said, face marred with worry.

Kakashi waved his hands in front of them, "Its okay, I'm fine. I'm only resting so my chakra can be preserved should we get attacked again. I can't afford to get anyone else more injured than they already are."

The four of them only stared at Kakashi in wonder. When they were all resting and even giving their thanks to him, the shinobi had already planned ahead for their safety in returning to Rivendell.

"Are you sure you don't have any injuries?" Halbarad asked, breaking the silence.

Kakashi shook his head, "None."

"Kakashi, may I ask… What would happen if you drained _all_ of your chakra?" Aragorn questioned as he chose his words carefully. The ranger again saw how Kakashi was slightly reluctant to tell, but chose to obey his order.

"I'll die," Kakashi said simply.

Elladan's, Elrohir's and Halbarad's faces had darkened, as they didn't seem to be too happy hearing this.

Aragorn frowned at this as he was taken by surprise, "But, how-"

"Chakra is also life energy and is connected to my body," Kakashi cut him off. "Should I overuse it, it has nasty side effects on my body and may cause paralysis. If I wasted every ounce of chakra in my body, it takes my life away."

Aragorn warned, "Kakashi-"

"It's fine," Kakashi reassured. "I promise I won't go over the limit, unless I'm truly forced to. This rule applies to every shinobi, I'm fully aware of it and so is Gandalf."

It soon dawned on the ranger that there was a reason why the wizard had limited the shinobi from using high-level jutsu when he fought with the elves. One of the reasons was to keep Kakashi from over powering the elves too much and the other had to do with chakra conservation. Aragorn also had concluded the reason why he had not told them in the first place was because he didn't want to make any of them worried. And maybe to Kakashi it wasn't such a big problem, seeing how he was trained and knew when not to exceed the natural capacity of his body.

"Alright, I'll trust you Kakashi, but if you do have major injuries even when we are in the Fellowship later on, I want you to report to me." Aragorn stated clearly.

"Clear," Kakashi obeyed.

As soon as they finished resting, the company packed up and mounted their horses. Kakashi felt rather daft now. How could he let his client worry about him? He was responsible for his client, not the other way around! If Sandaime Hokage knew about this, he wasn't going to be happy about this. Inwardly, he wished he could bang his head on a tree. 'I really need to take care of my client more,' the ANBU sighed inwardly.

Thankfully on their way back to Rivendell there weren't any attacks, but Kakashi was determined he would train his chakra capacity as hard as he could before the Fellowship departed.

------------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_West of Eriador _

_Rivendell_

_Fall (Coming towards Winter) _

_Morning_

------------------------------------

'_CLACK!'_

"Nice move, Kakashi," Gandalf complimented. "You're pretty good at this. Better than Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage, if my memory serves me." The wizard only received the usual blank stare from the youth in front of him looking at the shogi pieces, in which Gandalf replied with a frown. Gandalf the Grey actually wished that the shinobi would at least react a bit, as at times Kakashi looked as if he were devoid of all emotion. Well, you couldn't really expect every shinobi to be cheerful like Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.

It had been yesterday the company of the elves and men arrived back in Rivendell from their two-month absence in the elven realm. They shortly arrived at dusk, with a few of the men and elves injured. Notably, Elladan this time had a far worse injury than before, which made Lord Elrond extremely displeased. The injured Elf was sent straight to the healing wing. As for Kakashi, he made it back without any injury whatsoever. Amazing for someone who was so young, but good for an ANBU with a jounin-level rank.

"So, anything else I need to report, Oji-san (Old man)?" Kakashi questioned as he waited for the Istari to move his next piece. The ANBU was in relief that his client wasn't disappointed in him in seeing Elladan wounded; Gandalf was thoughtful in his judgment as he asked all the witnesses at the time that it was Elladan's idea to head into battle without the company.

"Hmm, aside from the battle, what are the conditions of the roads?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, "…old, but can be used at least. The Northern passage that leads to the Rhovanion region is perilous and takes us too far from our destination, but the Gap of Rohan is probably the best route to travel in the easterly direction towards Mordor."

"And what of the Redhorn Pass that leads to the High Pass of Caradharas?" Gandalf asked in a careful manner.

"It should be avoided completely," Kakashi answered bluntly. "I don't know what you're planning Oji-san, but you know very well it's fall now. Traveling those peaks in the middle of the winter season isn't going to make our movement any easier, especially if we're traveling with the hobbits."

"… depends."

Hatake Kakashi only stared at the old man, as he wondered just how old the wizard was. Or, to put it more accurately, he was trying to predict what his main client was planning to do in the future. Gandalf's reply had put the shinobi's warning system on the alert in his brain as there was something bothering Gandalf enough to consider taking the High Pass of Caradharas as an option. Not to mention during the winter season, when blizzards and avalanches had higher possibilities of occurring.

'Are immortals hard to read?' Kakashi thought.

From what the silver haired shinobi had seen what the immortals were like, Gandalf was surely different. The elves for one, held themselves as nobles, they were usually kind by nature, and yet, not all of them were too concerned about the lives of mortals. In many cases, most of them avoided being too close to mortals so they wouldn't have to suffer so much loss. But Gandalf was different, in a way, he was there for anyone who needed his help, his advice, or his presence, no matter how small (the hobbits), wise (the elves) or short lived (men) they were.

'_CLACK!'_

"Your move, Kakashi," the old wizard said with a satisfied smile.

Kakashi gaped inwardly as he looked to the Shogi board, _'Damn, he's good.' _Despite Kakashi having made a protective barrier around his king, Gandalf seemed to somehow know where to start infiltrating. Most likely he would have to make some necessary sacrifices to beat the old coot. The silver haired jounin couldn't really understand why he'd agreed to play Shogi in the first place. 'No wonder Sandaime told me to bring this Shogi board to Middle Earth,' Kakashi thought. But on the inside he wished he could do something else like more training or read the books in the library than this.

"What's with that look on your face, Kakashi?"

"Nani? (What?)," said Kakashi as though nothing was wrong.

"You seem disappointed." Gandalf concluded.

'…'

"Care to share young one?"

The elderly wizard only looked at the youth in front of him as he went silent. He only gave a gaze that definitely was ordering the boy to come out with an explanation. Kakashi gave a sigh, as he had no right to go against his client.

"… It's just, when I traveled with the company I expected something…"

"Beneficial?" Gandalf finished.

((Well… yes, but I thought I could have learnt more than I did. I learnt a lot of the tracking skills they used in Middle Earth from Aragorn, Halbarad and the other rangers, the elves were helpful in knowledge and the history of the realms, but… there's not much new information I've learned for the next mission. Most of them we already knew beforehand.)) Kakashi stated in his own tongue, as he was slightly cautious that someone would pass by the arch door.

He then continued, ((And ability wise… I can say Aragorn is best for the journey when the time comes, I have yet to meet the other Fellowship members in person.))

((Do I see doubt from your body language?)) Gandalf asked in wonder.

Kakashi inwardly made a conclusion, 'Seems like Oji-san is pretty good at guessing others' actions too.'

((Whose abilities do you doubt?))

((No one… But, the elves…)) Kakashi said uncomfortably trailing off, ((I mean… I know they're great fighters, skill-wise, and have a lot of experience. But at times it's just…))

((They act as if they think you're too young to know anything.))

((…Yeah.)) the shinobi sighed. ((I just feel I can't really learn much from them in how they fight…yet…))

((I'd advise you to not underestimate them, Kakashi.)) Gandalf corrected. ((All of us who exist in this world are given strengths and weaknesses, shinobi may have advanced fighting abilities, and yet still there are things here that can be considered impossible to do on your side of the world.))

'…'

Gandalf chuckled, "Now, no need to push yourself so hard, Kakashi. You should learn everything at a steady pace, nice, and easy."

Oh, how he wished those words were true. Being an ANBU was the same meaning as a hard and fast paced life of endless slaughtering and killing people for your country and Kage. Everything was based on careful planning and preparation in order to make a mission successful. And here was this old geezer telling him that life was a simple, steady, walk in the woods. Whether Kakashi believed in what the wizard said, he wasn't sure. He knew Gandalf himself had been in countless battles himself all across Middle Earth, but how could he say those words just as easily? Life was more complicated than it actually was thought to be.

Kakashi shook his head and concentrated back on the game; carefully, he moved his knight (the horse piece) forward with a small clacking sound on the wooden board. "What now, Oji-san? I wish I could understand more about the elves, yet you know the examples so far I witnessed aren't too… convincing…"

Gandalf looked at the Shogi board with thought. And then a twinkle sparkled into his eyes; "Certainly Elladan and Elrohir didn't give you the right impression. Then I would advise for you to meet Legolas; he's not as old as the twins but he would be a worthy example as to what you're looking for and plus, he will be with us on the journey with the Fellowship."

"I heard he was the prince of Mirkwood," Kakashi remembered as he recalled the Council of Elrond. "He said to Frodo that he would lend his skills of his bow."

"There is your answer then," Gandalf pointed out with a wink.

"It is?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"He may have the title of a prince, but he is more than just a crown. He is renowned as the best archer amongst the elves," the wizard explained. "Or you could say he is a master when it comes to projectile weapons."

Gandalf watched Kakashi's expression light up as he heard the new information. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, as he looked at the shinobi, 'Young folk with their inquisitiveness and spirit full of eagerness.' There was little of that sort of behaviour when it came to living in Rivendell, since many of the folk who lived there were mostly over a hundred years old if you excluded the Hobbits.

He then moved his rook across the board. "If I'm not wrong, he should be in the training grounds this afternoon. If you're fortunate enough, his fighting skills with his long knives might be useful if you take a 'good' look."

This time Kakashi looked rather perplexed at the old man as to what he was going to say next.

"You know," the wizard suggested absent-mindedly. "_Copy_ his moves."

"You seem pretty persistent about that Oji-san," Kakashi commented, as he was unsure the Sharingan was worth it. "Is there something interesting about his moves?"

"They're definitely unique, you won't find that type of fighting amongst the Rivendell elves," the wizard replied. "Only wood elves tend to use it."

"Is it because Greenwood the Great turned into Mirkwood?"

The wizard responded to his question with a nod.

"I see, that would explain why the wood elves tend to have a more slender but strong build than the Rivendell elves. I guess it wouldn't be odd at all if the most skillful elven fighters come from Mirkwood. The warriors there face danger more frequently than the Rivendell elves, and usually when people are forced into submission often they become harder to defeat."

"Very good, it seems you've done excellently in your research," Gandalf grinned.

"It's a habit," Kakashi shrugged.

"A normal habit for someone who works in the Assassination Tactics Special Military Force (ANBU)?"

Kakashi shook his head, "For any normal Jounin." He then moved his bishop sideways across the board.

They both soon returned their fullest attention back to the game. Kakashi soon had found out that he wasn't really going to win this match by doing normal moves. The Istari wasn't going to be fooled by any other trick. He moved his bishop beforehand to make a bait to where his King piece was left as though it was unguarded. Now it was all up to the wizard to take the bait or not.

Gandalf took out his wooden long smoking pipe, and lit it up inhaling its contents, and thought of his next move on the Shogi board. The Grey Wizard was deep in thought as he watched Kakashi. His style of play heavily resembled the Hokage's in how he made an extremely protective barrier before going in for the kill. Knowing that he needed to seize the opportunity to strike hard and fast at Kakashi, Gandalf unknowingly fell into Kakashi's trap.

"Check," Gandalf stated as he placed his Queen piece threateningly heading towards Kakashi's King piece.

"Checkmate," Kakashi replied in turn taking over the Queen piece that Gandalf had just moved.

Gandalf's smoking pipe slightly lowered from his mouth as its grip loosened from his teeth. "Good gracious me," he looked at the Shogi board with astonishment. He was slightly shocked that Kakashi actually fooled him into trying to take Kakashi's King by using the Queen, to only have Gandalf's own Queen being eaten and closed in the kill for the wizard's own King.

"Main rules that applies to all shinobi," Kakashi said as he took the victory over the wizard. "Look underneath the underneath."

"An Excellent game, Kakashi!" the wizard exclaimed cheerfully. "Three wins and four losses today. I must say I'm very pleased!"

Kakashi only sweat dropped at the wizard's attitude. The shinobi had learnt that moment just how aggressive Gandalf was when it came to battle tactics. He wasn't hostile in the beginning of the game, but when it came to the end… the shinobi couldn't even come close to predicting most of the old man's traps. But why was the Istari so chipper about Kakashi beating him three times? It was just a game. Was it a big deal?

"Ano… Oji-san? What's there to be proud about?" Kakashi asked awkwardly. "I lost four matches out of seven."

"Oh… that," Gandalf said as if it didn't matter, but it soon turned into a sheepish grin. "Your progress is better than any of the elven lords I faced in a chess game."

"You told me you've faced Legolas' father King Thranduil and Lord Elrond before we started the matches," Kakashi said. "What happened to them?"

"Oh, they lost all the matches…_miserably._"

The shinobi could think one word that would describe the tactics old man had.

_Scary._

But then Kakashi's logical mind clicked in, _'Wait a minute…there's something fishy going on…'_

"…Really?" Kakashi asked again still unconvinced. "I mean, they were generals during the First Age and they've even fought in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, they couldn't have possibly lost _all_ the matches…"

"But they did," Gandalf smiled sweetly.

Kakashi only stared at the old man, still unwillingly persuaded that he actually won over the most renowned leaders in Middle Earth and suffered no losses whatsoever.

Gandalf only gave a humorous gesture to the young shinobi. It was rather fun seeing the boy giving him a 'soul-scan' from up to bottom as if he (Gandalf) were lying. The wizard even pictured if someone had past the arc way right now and didn't know who they were, it would have looked like a scene where a very curious and demanding grandson trying to get knowledge from a patient grandparent.

"Well, Oji-san?" the ANBU said getting irritated. Was it possible he cheated going against the Elven Lords?

"It's quite possible to beat the Elven Lords completely even for me… If you know the right trick," the Istari gave a wink and continued, "And no, Kakashi. Don't give me that 'look'. I do not use methods with cheating…"

'_Then what?'_ Kakashi thought frustrated, although his facial expression had not changed.

"Did you know that Elven Lords have a bad habit of playing chess while drinking too much wine? The stuff the Elves make are thrice more strong than any alcohol Men make. Wait till they get a bit tipsy, and then it's all about making fast moves in order to win," Gandalf explained as he laughed. He then added, "Like you said Kakashi, 'Look underneath the underneath.'"

'Baka no wizard,' Kakashi thought as he rolled his eyes. He was nearly fooled by the wizard. For an old man… he was pretty sly when it came to tactics… Well, he didn't literally cheat during the match. More like, he took advantage of the situation… not a bad idea by shinobi standards…

"Ah, yes. That's our little secret, no leaking information, Kakashi," the wizard's grin grew wider.

'He even took advantage of my contract with him. What a bothersome client,' the ANBU thought. But maybe that's what he liked about Gandalf, Kami (God) knows how old he was, and yet witty to the end. The young-nin sighed in defeat and smiled, "My lips are sealed."

"Care for another game?" Gandalf offered enthusiastically.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Err… I think that's enough for today…"

"Enjoying yourself, Kakashi?" Aragorn said as he appeared through the arc way and made his way to the Kakashi and Gandalf. "What game is this?"

"Ah, Aragorn! Just in time!" the Wizard welcomed the man warmly. "It's a game of chess from where Kakashi comes from. Care to join?"

Aragorn chuckled weakly, "I think I'll pass old friend. I'm not an expert at this game." The ranger himself couldn't really match his own foster father; going against the wizard was considered suicide.

"How's Elladan?" Kakashi asked, as he knew his secondary client had been with his foster brother in the healer's wing since the night before.

Aragorn smiled, "He's fine, better than he was when he first received his injury. It's a good thing you arrived at the right time when we fought the masses of orcs. Or else Elladan would not be with us here right now."

Kakashi nodded, "That's good to hear. Is my report done, Oji-san?"

"I think, it's enough for the time being," the Istari said. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you," Kakashi said as he stood up from his seat and bowed to Gandalf.

"It seems that the report I was planning to give to Gandalf is done," Aragorn said. "Heading out Kakashi?"

"Sure, I need some fresh air. And… to check out something I'm curious about…" Kakashi trailed off as he exited the room.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow in confusion as to what could be the cause of shinobi's curiosity. He then turned to Gandalf. "Perhaps you know what he refers to when he says something 'curious'?"

"It's seems our Elven prince and his skills for archery is Kakashi's target in training himself," Gandalf said happily.

"Well, let's just hope the Elven prince of Mirkwood knows who he will be up against. Kakashi is no mere child," Aragorn chuckled lightly as he resumed Kakashi's seat just across Gandalf.

"Indeed he is not," Gandalf reminded. "Can you imagine Aragorn? Seven chess matches and he won three?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he picked up and examined a shogi piece that indicated it being a knight, "Are you sure you didn't go easy on him?"

Gandalf only laughed at the ranger, "Since when have I gone easy on you or your foster father or any of the other Elven lords?"

"Never, from what I know by the last eighty years that I have lived," Aragorn grinned. "But how did you lose three matches?"

"Hmm…" Gandalf thought as he remembered back, "Kakashi is both an aggressive and passive player, though truthfully I could have lost all seven."

"All seven?" Aragorn looked at the wizard disbelievingly.

"He lost the first four matches deliberately to see how I moved or to understand my tactics," Gandalf explained. "A simple procedure of trial and error. Yet he uses that experience to wipe me out in the next three matches."

"That is a trait of his that I have noticed as well when we were out in the wild," the ranger said. "He seems to plan even further than everyone else, at times even I can't see what he's planning."

As Gandalf cleaned up the shogi pieces into a pouch, the Dûnedain silently watched and was absorbed by his own thoughts.

'…'

"Why are you quiet all of a sudden, Aragorn? Something on your mind about Kakashi?"

"What did you do with Kakashi, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked quietly. "He's listening to every order I say and actually doing them without complaint, and at times… without question… it's as though at times I feel like I'm using him, like-"

"A tool?" the Istari cut in.

Aragorn's face darkened.

"Shinobi are very disciplined folk, they have rules, and regulations they must follow, Aragorn. Even if those rules are at times inhuman…"

"…inhuman?"

"One of the rules concerning them is that, Shinobi are Tools. But the most important rule for a shinobi is Shinobi Rule No.25…"

"…?"

"Shinobi can't show their feelings no matter what happens. They must put their own feelings and emotions aside, and make the mission their first priority."

"Gandalf-" Aragorn gasped. He was lost for words; nothing could come out of his mouth. All this time the boy was silent, expressionless… all this time he would interact so loosely with everyone else… and then…

_FLASH_

"_I'm moving, but I'm literally going in circles," Kakashi said, extremely quickly and nervously._

_FLASH_

"_Kakashi, have you ever talked about this to your family members? Like your mother?" Aragorn questioned._

_A dead silence and then a sudden answer._

"_I never knew her."_

"_Your father?"_

"_Died after a mission when I was seven."_

"_Your siblings?"_

"_I don't have any."_

"_Your teacher and friends?" Aragorn said desperately._

"…_they're all dead."_

_FLASH_

Aragorn frowned at the memory of that night. Even then, Kakashi was struggling to actually tell him that he had no one… And yet all that time they spent in the wild, Kakashi never had said anything of what he actually felt directly to anyone. All of his emotions sealed just because of a single rule…

"You may not like hearing it, yet that is what his kind expect of him. Their duty as shinobi is to serve others who are in need of help for a price."

"You hired him, didn't you, Gandalf?"

"I did."

"And why did you not send him back when you knew he was still 14 years of age?" Aragorn asked. "I know it's too late for him to turn back and leave Middle Earth now, but why would his Hokage send him all the way here into a country that is known to suffer so many wars that many of his kind wouldn't dare step a foot here?"

"It was a favour," Gandalf said, as he blew another ring of smoke through his pipe. "I had asked the Hokage to have the best shinobi to do this mission and be willing to die for the mission. It is for them an S-Rank to an un-ranked mission, therefore the client's orders come before anything else."

'…'

"You saw what his skills could do, and maybe have a rather small view what he's been through."

Aragorn looked away and clenched his teeth knowing what his wizard friend had said was right. It was yesterday in the healer's wing Aragorn found out how little their worlds differed…

------------------------------------

_-Flashback-_

_Rivendell, Healer's Wing_

_(The night before…) Evening_

------------------------------------

The company had arrived that evening in Rivendell with many of its members being rather battered, bruised, and having a few cuts adorned on their bodies. Much of the healers in the House of Elrond went straight to work as soon the soldiers went into the rooms and examined each one for any injuries. The young-nin noticed how their healing methods weren't too different. They somehow used a healing treatment in giving their energy to others, but it wasn't as visible as the chakra he had always seen from the palms of medic-nins. He wasn't sure whether the energy they used was chakra or not, as Kakashi didn't want to use the Sharingan in front of the healers or else his cover story for his Sharingan eye would be blown.

Other treatments that the elven healers used basically consisted of herbs and other drugs. Nevertheless, Kakashi had found most of the drugs the elves used were served for healing purposes in battle and yet somewhat lacking when it came to minor diseases. He was confused at first why would elves that indeed had the highest amount of knowledge in healing have a shortage of drug supplies that would cure minor illnesses. Aragorn again reminded Kakashi that elves never get sick and even recounted the times when he was ill Lord Elrond would have to specially make medicine at that moment.

There was an examining procedure that every person of the company was to receive a check-up by a healer. Kakashi in particular was reluctant to even do an examining procedure with any other healer, and apparently Lord Elrond was busy tending to his own son Elladan. Seeing Kakashi was reluctant to be examined for any injuries by any other Elf, Aragorn had volunteered to do it instead.

Kakashi himself wasn't in the best of moods; he didn't necessarily hate being in a healer's wing since he had lost count how many times he would wind up in Konoha's hospital when he was back at home. But being here in Middle Earth was unfamiliar to him, which made him rather tense. And yet again because he was too stubborn to agree, Aragorn said the magic words of 'it's an order'. The shinobi was defeated, as even Gandalf had appeared to make sure the bodyguard wasn't getting away from the examination.

"You only have to roll your shirt up to your shoulders, alright?" Aragorn said. "We might as well get this over with quickly."

"Don't you worry, Aragorn is an advanced healer himself. He's been trained by Lord Elrond," Gandalf reassured the shinobi.

"…Right." Kakashi agreed grudgingly.

As Aragorn uncovered and rolled up the young-nin's shirt he had found many scars, though what had caught his attention the most was the three thin scars that were as long from his shoulder and crossing down diagonally to the left of his lower spine. Though the scar itself was healing slowly, Aragorn couldn't imagine what had hit Kakashi. The width between the three scars was wide and somewhat looked like a large animal with claws had scraped it. The other scars on the operative were more recent than the larger three scars but were quicker to heal.

"You don't have any injuries from our trek through the wild… yet…" Aragorn's face frowned. "Kakashi, where did you get these three large scars and smaller ones?"

Gandalf looked thoughtfully at Kakashi's back and chose not to comment on anything.

"… They're recent injuries from previous missions about a few months ago…" Kakashi said as he pulled his shirt down referring to his smaller scars. "I was… unfortunate enough to be caught by the enemy and went through interrogation."

"Torture," Gandalf corrected quietly.

Kakashi ignored the wizard's comment as he looked to his secondary client whose facial expression showed his disbelief at the horror, "It comes with the job of being in the ANBU, Aragorn. It was my fault I got caught in the first place. But I was considered lucky enough to escape…" He then looked to his main client, "My examination is finished. May I retire to my room?"

"Very well, and make sure you rest to recover your chakra," the Istari advised. "May I ask one more question?"

"…"

Kakashi didn't answer but he seemed to be unconcerned with having been tortured. He was actually fortunate the incident wasn't a full procedure interrogation and ended up escaping or else he would've ended like Morino Ibiki.

"What creature gave you those three scars?" the Istari asked carefully.

The young jounin was then suddenly aware there were two people eaves dropping on the room door. No wonder he had a feeling he was being overheard all this time he did his medical examination. Kakashi simply walked to the door and opened it. As the shinobi opened it quietly and quickly, Elrohir and Halbarad plopped to the floor and were found to be the eavesdroppers.

The both of them received disappointed glares from the Dûnedain and the Istari.

Without any heed, Kakashi only walked around them and said two words before he body-flickered out of sight.

"A demon."

------------------------------------

_-Back to the Present-_

------------------------------------

"He's been through too much perhaps," Aragorn said miserably. "He helps everyone around him and yet-"

"He forgets to help himself."

"Yes," the ranger agreed to Gandalf's comment.

"You may have noticed some older scars on his chest," Gandalf informed.

"What could have possibly happened to earn him so many scars?" Aragorn asked.

The Istari gave the ranger a steely look as he answered, "The Ninkai War, or known as the Shinobi War. It may have happened and ended on the other side of the world, yet the scars of the past are still there. Some visible and others invisible."

Aragorn tensed at what Gandalf said next.

"Should you lose this war, and the Ring fall into the hands of the Dark Lord, then the younger generation of Middle Earth will suffer no differently than Kakashi has or even worse. Remember that well Aragorn."

The ranger swallowed hard, "I will, Gandalf."

------------------------------------

_Middle Earth_

_West of Eriador _

_Rivendell, Garden Balcony_

_Morning _

------------------------------------

After Kakashi parted with his client, there was still plenty of time before Legolas would show up at the training grounds at noon. He thought maybe training was a good idea, but soon had second thoughts about his chakra usage. Yesterday, he had used up a pretty large amount for a small battle that it bothered the shinobi how he would last a larger battle, especially if he was caught in a war. It seemed his preparations two days before he went into the wild weren't enough. That experience clearly showed Kakashi that he needed more training.

But for now, he needed to rest his chakra usage. The shinobi sighed to himself as he thought about his disability. True, the young Hatake was a genius in mind and skill… but what he really lacked was chakra capacity. It mainly meant he would have to plan more on how to approach enemies than other shinobi. Yet that was compensated by his knack for reading the situation correctly and acting quickly, but at times he was considered reckless in trying to wipe out the enemy quickly. At least there wasn't anything wrong about relaxing for a little while.

He looked around him as he took the surroundings in. Rivendell hadn't changed at all, well, save the fact the leaves were now in many colours of brown, orange, and even gold. There was a change of scenery, but oddly the feeling of Rivendell hadn't changed at all. Elves were moving around the realm here and there, interacting with one another, resting or working, but one thing remained true… it was as if time didn't affect them. Their time was endless. 'This is an immortal realm after all,' Kakashi thought, as he began to realize that he had actually missed a lot of things about Rivendell. Well, he did only stay at Rivendell for two weeks more or less.

The shinobi's gaze stopped at the design of the balcony made out of wood. He looked at it thoughtfully as there was this beautifully carved crest entangled by carved vines. What had caught Kakashi's attention was how it was crafted. Humans would have a tendency to make new things to improve their lives better. But the elves had a different approach; the crest in front of him showed elves were developing the previous findings to a perfect level.

'_Endless and slow to change but ever evolving into pure perfection,'_ Kakashi remembered from what Bilbo's book had said. Surely, being immortal was something Kakashi would not want to be. At least that was what he thought after meeting the Elves.

There was a lot of chatter down at the garden as the hobbits were having some leisure time to themselves. Kakashi interestedly looked below from the balcony deliberately without hiding or getting out of sight. Pippin and Merry were more interested in who could climb higher on top of the tree; the elder hobbit was sitting on the granite benches not too far off, with Frodo and Sam talking about his red book in his hand. 'Hmm… the red book,' Kakashi thought as he took out his own copy (and very incomplete) book out of his pouch.

Even though he was in the wild, he managed to only flick through the pages that he considered would be useful in knowing the roads. He also managed to read about trolls because he found it interesting as they didn't exist back in the Shinobi Nations. The closest you could get was an Oni (ogre), pretty amazing that Melkor and Sauron created the most hideous and creepy creatures to terrorize everyone for hundreds of centuries. Other readings were about the rangers and elves… But Kakashi then wondered how Bilbo would describe his own race, the bobbits.

Kakashi easily found the information as it was written at the very front of the book. He gazed at the hobbits below him as he began to read. The shinobi read in his mind as he looked at the map on the left side of the book simultaneously,

'Concerning Hobbits' 

'Hobbits have been living and farming in the Four Farthings of the Shire… for many hundreds of years… quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk…

The meaning Big Folk was definitely a reference to humans and elves. Kakashi wasn't so sure about the dwarves but most likely they were still considered big… he even raised an eyebrow when it mentioned Hobbits weren't really bothered about knowing the world around them, as Bilbo described them they were quite happy being not known at all.

'Middle-Earth being after all full of strange creatures beyond count… Hobbits seem little of importance… being neither renowned as great warriors… nor counted among the very wise…In fact, it has been remarked by some… that hobbits' only real passion is for food.'

"Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Kakashi nearly tripped when he had heard those two words. 'Well, there's certainly the proof,' the young-nin speculated as he scratched his head in utter bewilderment. No wonder they didn't really have any history of heroic deeds or any creations of technology. The hobbits were pretty much food orientated folk to begin with. He watched the older hobbit, Merry, trying to persuade Pippin to not take a 'second breakfast', while Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo were laughing in the background. The ANBU shook his head in amusement, if he ate as much as Pippin he swore tree branches would crash down due to his weight.

'A rather unfair observation… as we have developed a keen interest in brewing ales… and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts lie… is in peace and quiet… and good, tilled earth. For all hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, our way may seem quaint. But today of all days, it has brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life.'

The operative then thought that nobbits were mainly farmers, he did hear that in Bree the ales and the pipe weed came from the Shire. It was said to be one of the best-produced dried plant for smoking in the western region of Middle Earth by men and dwarves. It gave a clear explanation that hobbit folk were more interested to do simple things for leisure than care about the problems the other races were facing. Kakashi then looked at the date indicating Bilbo's birthday, he had somewhat envied the life of a hobbit… as for shinobi, such things only happen in a very short period of time.

'And so life in the Shire goes on… very much as it has this past Age… full of comings and goings, with change coming slowly. If it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire… passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins living under the Hill in Bag End. And there always will be.'

The last sentence had somewhat an ironic feeling to it. Kakashi only looked at Frodo, who was to some extent trying to spend the most of his time with his uncle. Would Bag End have a Baggins living Under the Hill ever again? No one could give an actual answer to that, as the journey to Mordor had yet begun and what would happen in the future was beyond anyone's foresight.

"Pippin? What are you doing?" Merry slightly panicked.

Kakashi's brainwaves were definitely detecting trouble; he knew that Pippin was one of the charges that had a magnet for all things of the worrying nature. Even though his clients had a somewhat similar manner, but at least they didn't look for trouble like one certain young hobbit did as a habit.

"Climbing to the highest branch," Pippin said.

Kakashi body-flickered from the balcony that he was standing in to the nearest tree and decided that he should head over to the one Pippin was climbing in, just in case there were going to be casualties… He knew very well only too few of the branches on top of the trees could support Pippin, and getting an injured charge was never a good thing to be known by the client. He might as well act for 'mission reasons'. The shinobi hid behind the trunk of the tree just below the climbing Hobbit and noticed Pippin had climbed one of the branches that Kakashi considered 'unable-to-stand-a-heavy-hobbit-branch'.

Kakashi then counted. 3… 2… 1…

"CRACK!" "AAAH!" 

He dashed immediately from his hiding spot, and Kakashi was yet again lucky, to grab Pippin's collar like he did when he first met his troublesome charge. The only difference now was he wasn't wearing his ANBU mask and that they weren't on a cliff.

"Do you always have to look for trouble, Pippin?" Kakashi snorted. "You could be a little bit more helpful if you were _lighter_ as well." Seeing as the ANBU knew very well he couldn't maintain Pippin's body weight for too long on the current branch, he jumped to one of the lower branches and to the next. Once he was low enough, he simply let go of the Hobbit and leaving him smacking down to the bottom.

"Ouch!"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Merry growled to the shinobi.

"It could've been a couple of broken bones from falling seven meters," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "If your head came down first, you could have ended up in a coma or died."

"Well, you didn't have to drop me!" Pippin pouted.

"Sorry Pippin, I would have to agree with Kakashi," Sam said. "You could at least save us getting into trouble. Like the time when you stole those vegetables at Farmer Maggots crops."

"Well, you and Frodo did 'visit' us," Merry said.

"That's a lie!" Sam countered. "We just happened to bump into you because we were using that road to go to Bree."

"And even gave us your stolen goods that made him think we were also the thieves," Frodo agreed and sighed.

"Well you could at least be more understanding, Pippin," Bilbo said. "I heard from Gandalf that Kakashi's responsibility also includes to prevent any of the Fellowship from getting harmed. Be thankful he was watching."

"Well he didn't have to call me fat," Pippin grunted.

Kakashi only stared at the Hobbit with a glare of annoyance, "I only mentioned 'if you were lighter.'" The shinobi then looked at Pippin in a mocking manner, "Although it makes me curious, how come you're so _heavy_?"

Frodo and Sam held the youngest Hobbit from trying to rip the shinobi apart, even if they were more worried that it would be Kakashi doing the ripping.

"Let me go! I'll tell him off! I'll beat him down to pieces!"

Frodo sweat dropped, "Calm down, Pippin! He only said why you're heavy doesn't mean you're literally fat. And there's no point in trying to fight him, Pip."

"True, you'll be the one going to pieces. Can't you remember he defeated five elven soldiers without a scratch?" Sam said rationally.

Bilbo exhaled in content seeing how very energetic Pippin was in not even considering advice of his cousins and friends. "Well, it's true some hobbits eat a lot, but I've quitted that habit about ages ago, as it's not healthy for my current age and after I started traveling."

"Do you really want to know?" the elder mischief-maker asked which was replied with a nod from Kakashi. "That's because hobbits eat six meals a day Mr. Shinobi," Merry smirked.

'Nani?! (What!) _Six_ times in _ONE_ day?' Kakashi gaped inwardly in bafflement. He felt like his soul was taken out. Was it him or was it he just heard that hobbits can beat the eating record of an average person who was from the Akamichi clan? It's a shame those record seekers couldn't get their feet onto Middle Earth since it was considered a war country. The most alarming thing that Kakashi found out was that hobbits didn't even have a large obesity problem. '_No_ _way_', Kakashi thought. Could it be that hobbits have really fast metabolisms? Well one thing was for sure; the young-nin had no logical explanations as to how hobbits ate that much without getting too fat even if he was considered a genius.

"Not counting the snack times," Pippin snorted supporting Merry.

"E-Err… R-Right," Kakashi sweat dropped, as reminded himself about Bilbo's entry in the red book, trying to calm himself down and not lose composure what he was hearing right now had to be crazy. Well, he wasn't back in the Shinobi countries anymore, so he should expect the unexplainable.

"Well, we could get some exercise." Frodo mentioned as he avoided a playful punch from Pippin. "It should get my cousin here into shape."

"Stop it you two," Bilbo said. "You did promise to meet Boromir today at the training grounds?"

"We did. Let's head over there then!" Merry exclaimed.

"But what about our second breakfast?" Pippin said ignoring anything that had been said related to dieting.

"After we train. Then we could eat more!" Merry winked.

"That's a brilliant idea, Merry! Let's go then!" Pippin said and they both ran to the direction of the training grounds.

"Wait up!" Frodo called as he followed.

'…'

"Umm… uh… Mister Kakashi, Sir?" Sam hesitantly asked.

"What is it? Just call me Kakashi," the ANBU said calmly.

"I-I mean Kakashi, I haven't managed to say thank you for look out for Mr. Frodo. You know, when we were chased down by the Wraiths you protected Lady Arwen too," Sam said nervously. "I heard from Gandalf you helped in driving them off."

The operative only looked at the hobbit thoughtfully.

"Oh! And Gandalf, a-and Strider! I heard a lot about you saving them too," he said still a bit tense. "Thank you for saving them too!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "Thanks for the appreciation, Sam. I don't hear that very often since I'm ill-trusted by the folk here."

Sam's tension calmed down for seeing the first time Kakashi's lighthearted mood, "I didn't really trust you at all the first time I saw you. But After Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Gandalf told me that you were obeying a contract, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to think I've misjudged you, especially when we're going out as one Fellowship soon."

"No need to apologize, Sam," the shinobi sighed. "It comes with the work."

"It comes with the work?" Sam asked confusedly.

The ANBU put his hand on the hobbit's shoulder comforting him and said, "There are two basic reasons why people fear others. One is because the other person has immense power and because they are different. Although shinobi are considered to be a service to the people, it seems that fear of having someone very different and powerful remains no matter where we go. Two, comes with what the situation is; it's harder to earn someone's trust when you meet a complete stranger in times of war than peace. And yet…"

Sam just listened intently and nodded to Kakashi to go on.

"I am holding a service to Gandalf and I come from the Leaf Village. While many are regarded to be respectful Shinobi, there are many who are as ruthless as monsters. Just as monstrous as the orcs here, it's not much different back at the Shinobi countries. Even some cases can be considered worse," he explained.

"There's always an evil somewhere in the world," Bilbo said grimly.

"That's a fact," agreed the shinobi.

Sam in turn smiled, "Thanks for telling me about it, Mister- I-I mean, Kakashi! I hope you'll help us in the Fellowship."

"Don't worry, I will. And most likely an extra watch on Pippin…" Kakashi said which made the two hobbits laugh.

Sam then looked towards the trees that led to the training grounds. "I got to go and join them before I'm late. See you later, Mr. Bilbo, Kakashi!"

As Kakashi watched Sam leave him from the garden, all he could think of was the journey. He suddenly remembered when he was still green and came out of the ninja Academy that the world had its good and bad sides. Of course, it was natural that the painful experiences that made him what he was now the most but there were also the happier memories that saved him from giving up.

"The Road ever goes on…" Bilbo muttered and looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi only gave Bilbo a questionable look.

"That's what I see in your eyes. Or eye if you will." The old hobbit said.

"Why do you think so?"

Bilbo only folded his arms, "They are different from what I see in Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. You've tasted the Road and of its ever struggle to live. Much gain and loss is what I read when I look at you."

"Too much, I guess," Kakashi sighed, "But it's part of the Shinobi way."

"But you should rest, my boy," Bilbo advised. "A weakening heart should rest once in a while to continue its long journey, so it becomes stronger."

"In time, Bilbo, however, I'm preoccupied at the moment."

There was a silence between the two, but the both of them knew very well what the four young hobbits were in for.

"It's a dangerous business going out your door. You step onto the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to," Bilbo said as he walked to the bench to get his papers and books.

"Swept off to the side if you're lucky," Kakashi sighed, agreeing with the old Hobbit. "If you're unlucky, it claims your life."

"Kakashi?" Bilbo asked as he stopped before heading indoors.

"Hmm?"

"Please, look after them, once they leave for the journey," Bilbo said quietly. "The road they have seen has yet to show its true form."

"I will," Kakashi assured, "but they'll have to grow up to face the real road soon."

TO BE CONTINUED…

-------------------------------------

There's another chapter...

A bit of action, a witty sly wizard, more Aragorn, and more hobbit reference! Oh, yeah, just a reminder to those who don't know what Oji-san means, it means old man… though it could also mean if its Oji-chan would be grandfather. Plus… are the three large scars on Kakashi's back is from Kyuubi? Yes it is, and it'll have its own story to tell. What story? You'll see later (grins).

Well... Let's just say Kakashi's going to learn more about the elves in the next chapter... I just want him to get to know the other Fellowship members a little bit better. So if anyone could suggest to me any ideas, opinions or anything on how would Kakashi interact with Legolas (perhaps the Elven lords), Gimli and Boromir, then please do so! The more innovations, the better this fic will be. Thanks!

For everyone who's saying for me to update faster, I'm so sorry, I could totally rush this fic and have an ordinary crossover… but what I'm aiming here is a topnotch quality crossover. I think the most important thing in crossovers is interaction between characters then just following the main storyline. So err… I'll be updating slowly? Ahh!!! (Runs behind a wall from a rain consisting hundreds of kunai). Well, I'm halfway through re-editing chapter 7 and chapter 6B… So it'll be in a while… I'm re-watching some of my Naruto DVDs to get more ideas…

Next Chapter:

Chapter 6B: 'The Free Folk of Middle Earth' 


End file.
